Loser
by Peach Sundae
Summary: [END] Jongin merasa ia adalah orang yang payah, pengecut. Semua yang pernah ia miliki hilang begitu saja saat seseorang datang kedalam hidupnya— termasuk cinta pertamanya. Jadi apa yang harus Jongin lakukan? Loser or Winner. [HunKai, KrisKai]
1. Chapter 1

_—karena seorang pecundang tidak akan pernah menang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah menatap papan pengumuman di dekat aula mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Suara gertakan giginya pertanda ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Matanya terasa panas, melihat sebuah nama di urutan nomor dua.

Kim Jong In

Jongin atau yang biasanya dipanggil Kai itu langsung menghembuskan nafas kasar, menutup matanya yang mulai memerah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ia merasa air matanya menetes.

Dengan kasar Jongin menngahus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kedua manik matanya berpindah menatap nama di urutan pertama. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak.

Karena sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah menang.

Menang dari Xi Luhan.

Susah payah Jongin menelan salivanya, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering seketika. Entah kenapa badannya terasa berat. Dengan lemas ia berjalan menjauhi papan pengumuman itu.

Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil handphonenya dan memutarkan sebuah musik, memasang earphone warna putih itu di kedua telinganya.

Langkahnya yang pelan dan kecil itu menelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Hanya terdengar suara bising dari salah satu kelas yang ia lewat. Suara tawa yang keras dan menggema membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Lagu yang ia putar seakan-akan mengejeknya. Tapi inilah Jongin.

Si pecundang...— _menurutnya_.

Ia melepas earphonenya, menuruni tangga dengan lemas. Ia belum mau pulang, karena yang ia tau orang tuanya akan memuji Luhan— sepupunya saat makan malam nanti. Ah atau paling tidak saat Jongin membuka pintu besar itu mereka bertiga duduk bersama dengan tawa dan raut wajah senang.

Jongin benci itu. Karena seingat Jongin mereka tidak pernah tertawa bersama lagi setelah ia masuk ke JHS. Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, tidak meluangkan waktu sedikit pun untuknya termasuk saat liburan.

Kaki panjangnya terhenti ketika pintu besar sudah ada di hadapannya. Tangannya meraik knop pintu dan mendorongnya. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kedua irinya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri agak jauh di hadapannya.

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya— mengisyaratkan menyuruhnya untuk datang kesana.

Jongin tersenyum, sedikit berlari ia mendekati orang itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengacak tatanan rambut Jongin. "Yak, jangan dirusak Sehun!" pekiknya sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Kau tidak ke _club_ dance tadi? Aku mencarimu tau."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, enggan membahasnya. "Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Hanya itu? Lebih baik kau ajak saja tiang listrik main di _game center_ sana!"

"Ck, tidak bisa!" Sehun mencengkram erat lengan Jongin, "Aku memaksa." Perintahnya.

Sehun memberikan helm kepada Jongin yang dengan malas menerimannya. "Ayo, kujamin kau tidak menyesal." Jawabnya sambil menepuk jok motornya.

Setelah itu Sehun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal, membuat Jongin terkejut dan segera memeluk tubuh Sehun. Mendengar suara kekehan, Jongin menepuk kencang bahu Sehun, "Kau sengaja ya!" ucap Jongin sedikit berteriak ketika motor besar itu melewati jalanan yang sepi. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar manis di pinggang Sehun hendak ia lepaskan, namun ditahan. "Jangan."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu!"

Sehun hanya diam tetap menahan tangan Jongin untuk tidak lepas. Wajah Jongin terasa panas, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah karena posisinya. Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah, hanya saja jantungnya saja yang terus berdetak kencang dan pemikiran macam-macam yang ada di otaknya mengingat bahwa ada secuil perasaan suka terhadap _namja_ yang ia peluk ini.

Merasa kedinginan Jongin semakin erat memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlindungi oleh helm pada punggung tegap itu. Tanpa Jongin sadari Sehun tersenyum tipis, sesekali mengelus punggung tangan Jongin yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Dan benar, laju motor Sehun mulai memelan ketika sebuah kedai langganannya terlihat di ujung sana.

"Kau hanya mengajakku untuk minum _bubble tea_? Cih, jangan harap aku akan membayar tagihanmu!"

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Jongin ditutup secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha memukul lengan Sehun, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Tubuh Jongin seketika menegang, perasaan takut menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Se-Sehun," cicitnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat tubuhnya ditarik halus oleh seseorang. Langkahnya sengaja ia pendekkan, namun begitu menghirup aroma kopi membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Tarikan pada tubuhnya terhenti dan digantikan dengan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya. Mendorongnya perlahan dan mendudukkannya di kursi kayu panjang.

Ikatan pada punutup matanya terlepas. Kedua matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

DOR...

" _Surprise_!"

Dan teriakan itu sedikit membuat Jongin meloncat dari duduknya. Terlihat Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan senyumannya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol _hyung_ yang tengah merangkulnya dan jangan lupakan senyuman idiot miliknya. Kedua iris hitam Jongin melebar ketika ia melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya tersenyum hangat dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dengan Sehun— sepasang kekasih penyuka _bubble tea_.

Terpaksa Jongin memasang senyum lebar diwajah manisnya. Hatinya sedikit terasa sakit melihat kedua orang yang tersenyum tulus itu mengumbar kemesraan.

"Lepas tangan mesummu itu Sehun, kau tidak kasihan dengan Jongin. Dia itu masih jomblo tau!" Baekhyun memberi tatapan _deathglare_ pada si albino yang ditanggapi tawa oleh Jongin.

"Ish, suka-suka aku _hyung_ , bilang saja kau iri kan? Dan kau Jongin seharusnya kau sudah punya pacar sekarang, atau perlu aku carikan bersama Baekhyun _hyung_?" canda Sehun serasa menyindirnya.

"Kalian punya hutang menjelaskan semua ini."

Chanyeol menaruh kembali gelas plastik yang berisi _bluebbery sky_ nya diatas meja, menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum angkat bicara.

"Ini perayaan untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak tau tujuan perayaan ini karena yang memiliki ide adalah Luhan."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, _namja_ bermata rusa itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. "Hem... sebenarnya—

"Ini perayaan untukmu dan Luhan, Jongin. Karena kalian berdua telah berhasil berada di tingkat teratas dalam test uji coba untuk ujian." Potong Baekhyun dengan santainya setelah menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

Jongin menanggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Semoga kau bisa di peringkat teratas lagi Jongin." Sambung Baekhyun dengan tatapan berharap kepadanya.

" _Chukkhae_ Jongin dan tentu saja si peringkat pertama kita Luhan!" pekik Sehun sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Luhan.

Tersenyum miris, Jongin menepuk tangannya dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Dalam hati ia ingin pulang, mengurung diri dengan tumpukan buku yang sekarang membuatnya candu. Tapi ia tidak tau harus bagai mana, sebab di sisi lain ia mau merayakannya (karena ini pertama kali baginya).

"Jongin kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan wajah Jongin yang sedikit pucat.

Semua mata menatapnya, kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Wajahmu pucat Jongin, apa kau merasa pusing?"

"Kau mau apa? Biar aku pesankan?"

"Apa kau mau pulang?"

Jongin menggeleng menanggapi semua pertanyaan itu, ia tidak ingin merusak rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Luhan.

"Akan kuantar pulang." Suara itu— Baekhyun, mengambil tas. "Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah belajar kali ini," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di terima oleh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_!"

TBC

* * *

Yeee~!

Mau ngomong apa ya?

Ah annyeong aku newbie disini (dalam menulis), jadi mohon bimbingannya :)

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Langit hitam dihiasi oleh puluhan bintang yang berserakan, serta cahaya dari bulan yang bulat. Tak ada satu awan pun terlihat di langit, malam ini begitu cerah. Tapi tidak bagi Jongin, ini tidak akan merubah apa yang tengah ia lalui.

Ruangan cukup besar itu gelap, hanya lampu belajar yang menyala menjadi alat penerangan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku dan alat tulis diatas meja belajarnya.

Tangannya terus bergerak menuliskan sebuah rumus di buku tulisnya sembari membolak-balik kertas buku cetaknya. Pandanganya tak pernah lepas dari buku-bukunya setelah makan malam tadi. Menngurung dirinya di dalam kamar dari pada berbincang-bincang dengan keluarganya bersama Luhan.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Jongin Luhan berada disini, bahkan Jongin merasa senang karena dirumah ia tidak akan kesepian lagi kalau kedua orang tuanya pergi.

Semenjak Luhan bergabung kedalam keluarganya ia membawa perubahan bagi keluarga Jongin. Mengubah kedua orang tuanya untuk menyempatkan diri untuk pulang kerumah, hanya saja perubahan itu tidak berdampak baginya.

Meskipun mereka sama-sama pandai dalam suatu hal yang sama tapi mereka orang yang berbeda. Berbeda DNA, kepribadian, dan beberapa hal yang dapat dilihat oleh mata orang.

Jongin orang yang tertutup. Selalu memendam perasaan dan keinginannya dalam hati. Sedangkan Luhan orang yang _easy going_ , dapat mengutarakan perasaan dan keinginannya secara blak-blakan. Meskipun mereka sama-sama disenangi banyak orang, tentu saja reaksi mereka berbeda.

Memikirkan Luhan, Jongin meletakkan pensilnya dan bersandar dikursi belajarnya. Memutar kursi beroda itu dan berhenti berputar menghadap arah jendela kamarnya.

Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya, berjalan kearah jendelanya untuk melepas penatnya. Kilasan kejadian tadi sore sempat melintas dipikirannya dan suara Baekhyun terus terngiang.

.

.

.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu terdengar kembali di pendengaran Jongin setelah mereka berdua keluar kedai itu._

 _"Ya." Singkat, Jongin menanggapinya. Menatap_ hyung _cantiknya ini seakan ia tidak apa-apa._

 _"Jangan bohong. Aku bisa melihatnya," Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin pelan. "Kau meragukanku? Dengar ya divamu ini calon psikolog tau!"_

 _Hanya senyuman yang Jongin berikan, melangkahkan kakinya bersamaan dengan langkah Baekhyun._

 _"Jadi?" Baekhyun sedikit menggantungkan pertanyaannya, menunggu reaksi Jongin yang tengah melihat deretan isi toko-toko yang mereka lewat._

 _"Kenapa_ hyung _bisa ada disana? Bukannya kuliah?"_

 _Bibir Baekhyun langsung maju karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. "Ck, kau lupa dengan sifat Chanyeol? Tukang geratisan seperti dia tidak akan melewatkan hal seperti ini dan jawab pertanyaanku tuan_ Kim."

 _Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, "Menurut_ hyung _?"_

 _Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, seakan dengan seperti ini kekesalannya dapat ia tahan. "Huh! Sifat menyebalkanmu tidak hilang ya? Padahal sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari sana. Terlihat dari tatapan mata dan gerak-gerikmu itu." Jawabnya kesal._

 _Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, menambah rasa kesal Baekhyun._

 _"Untung saja dia tidak merebut kamar tidurku." Ucap Jongin asal. "Apa aku terlihat payah_ hyung _?"_

 _Tekukan di wajah Baekhyun menghilang begitu mendengar perkataan itu. Apa Luhan mengambil segalanya dari Jongin?_

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Sifatmu itu tertutup dan hem kadang kau tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu kalau tidak ditanya bertubi-tubi. Dan aku lihat kau tidak terlihat payah Jongin, manusia memiliki batasnya sendiri. Mungkin kau sedikit tertekan dengan sistem belajarmu itu. Apa kau masih menyukai Sehun?"_

 _Langkah Jongin terhenti, otomatis Baekhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya._

 _'Sepertinya aku salah bicara.' Batin Baekhyun tersenyum masam dan menggaruk tengkuknya._

 _"Kau mau kemana sebelum pulang? Mau kutemani?" tawar Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana._

 _"Tidak, aku ingin pulang." Suaranya terdengar serak, menatapnya dengan mata berair._

 _Baekhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh Jongin, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya, "Akan kuantar pulang sekarang, mobilku terparkir tidak jauh dari sini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam sedikit membuat tubuh Jongin menggigil namun suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh. Menatap pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu penasaran.

Ketukan untuk kedua kalinya membuat kakinya melangkah cepat. Setelah membuka pintu itu orang yang tidak ingin Jongin temui muncul.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit dingin.

Luhan tersenyum, "Begini, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sehun bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya bersama?" Kedua mata rusa itu berbinar menunggu jawaban darinya.

Jongin sempat tertegun mendengarnya, ia lupa kalau ulang tahun Sehun datang sebentar lagi.

Jongin tampak berfikir sebentar, "Hem... maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi kompetisi _dance_ akan dimulai jadi aku perlu latihan dan—

"Tak apa," Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "aku mengerti, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Ia ikut mengangguk setelah itu Luhan berjalan menjauh darinya. Sebelum menutup pintu sekilas ia mendengar suara ayahnya berbicara dengan Luhan.

 _"Ah, Luhan kenapa disini? Apa ada perlu dengan Jongin?"_

Suara berat itu terdengar berbeda ditelinganya jadi ia menutup pintunya tanpa membuat suara keras. Ia terdiam, meskipun dengan samar ia masih mendengar mereka berbincang diluar sana ia tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari depan pintu.

Suara mereka pun menghilang, terganti dengan suara langkah sol sepatu yang terdengar semakin dekat dengan kamarnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya susah menelan salivanya. Bukannya ia takut dengan ayahnya, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara berat yang dingin itu. Terpaksa Jongin membuka pintu itu, saling bertatap muka sebagai anak dan ayah seperti lainnya.

" _Abeoji?_ Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jongin sedikit takut.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan universitas setelah lulus nanti?" suara itu berbeda.

"Iya, aku memilih Korea University."

Tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi setelah itu, "Bagus. Kalau begitu selamat malam."

Jongin hanya menatap punggung ayahnya itu dengan sendu, menutup pintunya kembali dan menguncinya.

Tubuhnya merosot kebawah, memeluk dirinya mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi. Meskipun ayahnya berkata bagus, tapi tidak dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak tidak suka dengan pilihanya.

"Apa aku harus menginap kerumah Baekhyun _hyung_ 'lagi'?"

.

.

.

Kudua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka. Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk milik Baekhyun. Masih dengan mata yang setengah terbuka itu, tangannya meraih jam weker disebelahnya.

Dengan pelan Jongin menyibak selimut hangat itu, meraih tas ranselnya sebelum berpamitan dengan Baekhyun yang masih molor dikasurnya.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Baekhyun dengan berguling kearah kanan, memunggungi Jongin yang terngah bersiap-siap loncat dari balkon kamar yang sederhana itu.

Seperti inilah kebiasaan Jongin waktu di JHS. Menginap dirumah seniornya ini saat merasa tertekan atau malas berada dirumah karena sendirian. Jarak rumahnya dengan Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu jauh, dengan berjalan kakipun ia bisa sampai dirumah kecil sederhana milik keluarga Byun.

Dulu sebelum Luhan datang, ia bersama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol akan menginap disana setiap ahkir pekan. Bahkan keluarga _hyung_ nya ini sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka.

Tentu saja Jongin merasa senang, tapi ia juga tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Byun. Yang masih Jongin ingat adalah saat makan bersama atau berkumpul di ruang keluarga karena disaat itulah Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta _hyung_ nya Baekhyun membuatnya tertawa puas akibat celotehan yang mereka buat.

Jongin tersenyum mengingatnya, ia meloncat-loncat kecil seperti anak kecil sesekali berputar dan tertawa. Ia rindu dengan itu, tapi ia juga rindu dengan perlakuan lembut kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Sebenarnya ayah Jongin bukan seorang CEO atau pemilik saham, ayahnya hanya seorang dokter ahli bedah yang bisa dibilang sukses. Ibunya juga seorang dokter spesialis, tapi Jongin tidak tau spesialis apa. Setelah ia lulus sekolah dasar dan menjadi anak JHS kelas satu, orang tuanya semakin tidak memiliki waktu untuknya. Bahkan untuk mengambil hasil rapor dan saat ia menang kontes _dance_ untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidak datang.

Ia ingat waktu ia masih kecil. Saat pagi ibunya berada di dapur sedang memasak, ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran duduk santai dengan secangkir kopi sebelum berangkat kerja. Mereka berdua tersenyum begitu dirinya datang mencium aroma wangi dari dapur.

Ibunya selalu mengecup kedua pipinya yang _chubby_ saat ia sudah duduk di kursi, terkadang ayahnya akan mengelus kepalanya atau bertanya apakah tidurnya nyenyak.

Ya, hanya itu saja yang dapat Jongin ingat, selebihnya ia melupakannya. Lalu datanglah Luhan. Luhan memiliki warga kenegaraan Cina, sedangkan Jongin warga kenegaraan Korea Selatan. Meskipun mereka memiliki perbedaan bahasa dan identitas negara, itu tidak masalah. Toh Jongin merasa senang dengan kedatangannya, bahkan Jongin selalu mengajak Luhan bermain bersamanya.

Alasan kenapa Luhan bisa berada di Korea adalah kedua orang tua Luhan dibunuh karena ayahnya telah berani menyebarkan rahasia atasanya yang telah melakukan korupsi terhadap uang pembayaran di salah satu universitas (atasanya sudah dipenjara sampai saat ini). Meskipun sudah ditangkap dan dihukum, orang tuanya tidak akan kembali di sisinya.

Karena tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya, ahkirnya keluarga Jongin mengambil hak asuh. Membawa Luhan pindah ke negara baru.

Awalnya Luhan masih takut terhadap orang tuanya, tapi ketika Jongin menampakkan diri dari belakang ibunya mata rusa itu menatapnya lekat. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Luhan berkenalan walau ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Mulai saat itu Luhan menjadi temannya. Luhan juga masuk di sekolah Jongin dan sekelas dengannya. Mendengarnya Jongin bertambah senang, tapi rasa senang itu berubah.

Semua berubah ketika Luhan benar-benar nyaman dengan tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

TBC

* * *

Ye~ chap 2 is update now ^^

Wah ternyata banyak yang review ya, aku kira ceritaku nggak menarik...

Pada kebayang sama lagu Loser-nya Big Bang ya? Sebenernya waktu buat ini ff sempet dengerin lagunya, tapi nggak tau kenapa feelnya nggak dapet?

Untuk yang minta ff ini diperpanjang, #bow maaf sekali nggak bisa aku turuti sekarang. Gara-gara aku liat tumpukan komik pinjaman di belakang laptop jadi nggak konsen =='

Tapi aku usahain di chapter depan aku perpanjang wordnya ^^. Terimakasih juga untuk semangatnya!

 **Big Thanks for You! :**

miyuk | Jiji Park lustkai  jjong86 Dhara432 Kamong Jjong tokisaki oohsehun12 bubbleosh k1mut sayakanoicinoe Gues 1 | Gues 2 | Hun94Kai88 | cute | mozart kim | dhantieee da94 | luna | kimm bii | Fladia | sexkai BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim

Dan bagi yang sudah memfollow/fav ff ini terimakasih banyak \^^/ Aku bakalan berusaha sebaik mungkin (maaf aku nggak nyebutin nama kalian)

 **P.S** aku sedikit khawatir sama chapter ini semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian


	3. Chapter 3

Langkah kaki-kaki itu menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Suara pada guru yang tengah mengajar menjadi _back sound_ -nya. Senyum yang tersemat diwajahnya mengembang begitu besar— merasa senang sekaligus gugup karena ia akan menjalankan kehidupannya disini.

Wanita paruh baya itu berhenti didepan kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan 3-B di atas pintu. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, rasanya ia ingin kabur dan bersembunyi di toilet. Ia terlalu gugup bahkan tangannya sedikit basah akibat keringat dinginya.

"Kuharap kau senang disini," Ucap Lee _ssaem_ dengan senyum manisnya. "Kelasku sedikit berisik." Imbunya dan di balas anggukan oleh murid barunya itu.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka membuat ruangan yang semula bising menjadi hening. Para murid langsung duduk manis ditempatnya melihat wali kelas mereka sudah datang yang diikuti dengan orang asing dibelakangnya.

Semua murid menatapnya penasaran, penasaran dengan siapa dirinya yang pindah dengan waktu mepet mendekati ujian kelulusan ini.

"Beri hormat!" suara lantang dari ketua kelas membuat yang lainnya berdiri, mengucapkan salam.

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, Lee _ssaem_ menatap semua anak didiknya. "Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru." Lee _ssaem_ menumpukkan kedua tanganya di atas tumpukan buku miliknya. "Meski waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi disini, ibu harap kalian mau berteman baik dengannya. Apa lagi teman baru kita ini berasal dari Cina, jadi perkenalkan dirimu."

" _A-annyeonghaseo naneun_ Luhan _imnida_."

Hum, terkesan _awkward_? Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Luhan yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas kikuk. Meski dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama tapi hal ini seakan hal yang baru untuknya. Tatapan mereka membuatnya agak takut. Begitu mata rusanya melihat senyuman dari Jongin yang duduk di dekat jendela membuat rasa gugup dan takutnya sedikit menghilang.

Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya tertarik keatas, membalas senyum Jongin tak kalah lebarnya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak ada buka buku kalian halaman 127 dan Luhan silahkan duduk di depan Juniel. Juniel angkat tanganmu."

.

.

.

"Kudengar ada anak baru ya dikelasmu?" Sehun buka mulut setelah kroket bekalnya sudah ia telan. Menyisakan rasa yang begitu ia sukai di indra pengecapnya.

Jongin mengangguk dengan menyeruput mi kare miliknya yang tinggal setengah. "Jadi itu yang namanya Luhan?"

Sekilas Jongin melirik Sehun dari mangkok berukuran sedang itu. Menghapus sisa kuah kare yang ada di sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu yang selalu ia bawa.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Sehun lagi dan melahap kroket keempatnya kedalam mulut.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Jongin, "tentu saja! Menyenangkan sekali bisa terus bersama Luhan, apalagi aku tidak hanya bertemu dengannya di rumah."

"Bohong." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang berubah drastis. Kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kalau kau senang seharusnya kau mengajaknya kesini untuk makan bersama. Memangnya dia ada dimana?"

Jongin langsung menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai putih yang menjadi pijakannya. Suara ribut dikantin membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. "Dia sedang asik dengan teman-teman yang lain. Waktu aku ajak dia ke kantini dia tidak mau."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, menepuk punggung Jongin seakan itu bisa membuatnya semangat. "Jadi posisiku sudah tergantikan oleh Luhan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan temannya ini. "Maksudnya?"

Dengan malas Sehun memutar bola matanya, "jadi kau lebih suka dengan anak itu dari pada aku?" nada ucapan Sehun terdengar manja di telinga Jongin, tentu saja Sehun cemburu kalau Jongin lebih memilih Luhan dari padanya.

"Kau lupa dengan persahabatan kita?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Jadi kau cemburu?"

Bibir tipis itu langsung maju, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkannya padamu, siapa tahu anggota kita bertambah? Ah kira-kira Chanyeol dan Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang apa yang di sana? Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus!"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malas menanggapi ucapan Jongin kalau sudah menyangkut kedua _sunbae_ mereka yang sudah lulus itu.

"Ya, Sehun jangan cemberut gitu dong! Kau masih cemburu?"

Tanpa Jongin sadari Sehun tengah menahan senyum dan tawanya. Mengerjai Jongin itu asik— _menurutnya_. Mau itu membuat Jongin marah, cemberut bahkan menangis Sehun suka dengan ekspresi Jongin.

Ekspresi yag membuatnya ingin menjaganya, ingin membuatnya bahagia. Hanya itu. Meski ia belum begitu tau apa itu cinta, tapi Sehun yakin sekarang ini ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Jongin. Makhluk imut yang ada di depannya ini sudah merebut hatinya, seolah Jongin mengisi bagian hatinya yang seharusnya ditempati oleh orang lain.

Sehun tau kalau menyukai sesama jenis itu salah, tapi apa perasaan ini salah? Saat Sehun jatuh cinta kepada Jongin hingga sampai saat ini ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan itu dan berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Sehun~ Sehun~, jangan marah. Aku traktir _bubble tea_ deh nanti, tapi jangan buat tabunganku habis. Cukup satu." Rengekan Jongin membuatnya lepas kendali.

Suara tawanya membuat setengah dari pengunjung kantin menatapnya.

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang memajukan bibir tebalnya itu kesal. Apa yang lucu coba?

Dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya, Sehun berusaha mengontrol tawanya. "Hah~ sudah lah, aku tidak butuh traktiranmu itu. Cukup melihatmu seperti ini aku sudah senang."

.

.

.

"Wah Luhan- _ah_ gambaranmu bagus sekali!" puji salah satu dari mereka yang tengah berkerumun di meja Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, merasa bangga gambarannya dipuji. " _gomawo Sungyeol -ssi_." ucapnya formal.

"Hei jangan seformal itu. Bukannya kita teman?" kata itu terlontar dari teman barunya itu. Merasa seperti _deja vu_. "Kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng, "mauku gambarkan lagi?" tawar Luhan yang langsung diangguki oleh semua orang. Teman-teman barunya ini begitu antusias dan membuat Luhan kewalahan untuk membalas satu per satu.

"Luhan, apakah di Cina itu menyenangkan seperti ini?" tanya Zelo sambil melihat Luhan yang tengah menggoreskan pensilnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja, di sana juga tidak kalah menyenangkan disini. Hanya luas Korea dengan Cina lebih besar Cina. Kalau kau liburan kesana, seminggu tidak cukup kalau kau ingin berpergian."

"Apa kau pernah tinggal di negara lain?"

"Pernah, hanya dua bulan di Jepang. Setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke Cina."

"Wah, apa kau lihat bunga sakura disana?"

"Tidak, waktu itu sedang musim dingin. Jadi hanya warna putih yang aku lihat, nah selesai!"

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, artinya pelajaran untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Suara deretan kursi dan langkah kaki yang menggema perelahan mulai menghilang.

Dengan tas ransel yang ada di pundaknya, Jongin melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi ke kelas Sehun yang ada di pojok koridor.

Kedua irisnya melihat sosok Sehun tengah menatap luar sekolah lewat jendela. Dengan langkah yang sengaja ia buat perlahan, kakinya berjalan semakin dekat dengan Sehun yang sedang bengong. Salah satu tanganya terangkat— hendak ingin mengkagetkan Sehun.

"Mobil _appa_ mu ada diluar, kau dijemput? Tumben sekali." Sehun merasakan kehadiran Jongin, ia menoleh kesamping.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, ikut melihat luar dari jendela. Dan benar saja, sebuah mobil hitam yang ia kenali terparkir di depan sekolahnya. Jongin merasa senang, hatinya terasa membuncah. Bahkan sebuah senyum lebar yang jarang Jongin tampilkan terlihat.

Namun senyum itu memudar, begitu melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum ketika Luhan berlari manja ke arah ayahnya. Hatinya sedikit melocos karena selama dua tahun ini ia sudah tidak seperti itu kepada ayahnya. Selama dua tahun ini ia menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya. Ia takut kejadian dua tahun yang lalu akan terulang.

Dimana ia dipukul oleh ayahnya sendiri karena ia meminta satu hal yang mungkin bisa dikabulkan kalau ayahnya bersedia meluangkan waktunya.

Pergi ke taman bermain.

Itu saja, Jongin hanya ingin pergi bersama keluarganya pergi ke taman bermain seperti teman lainnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah saat liburan sekolah atau di ahkir pekan.

Semenjak itu Jongin tidak mau manja dan mengungkapkan keinginannya. Ia merasa takut ayahnya marah kembali karena keinginannya. Ibunya yang dulu selalu tersenyum sekarang tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Seakan sosok itu menghilang entah kemana.

Jongin hanya ingin keluarganya seperti dulu, merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang pernah ia rasakan.

TBC

* * *

Hua~ apa ini, apa?

Entah kenapa pikiranku langsung hilang entah kemana!

Rasanya feelnya kurang (?) atau terlalu memaksa (?)

Aduh... aku nggak tau, minggu-minggu ini banyak tugas yang bikin aku males ngerjainnya

Terutama laptop kesayangan ini harus antri buat di service T_T

Maaf sekali kalau chap ini rasanya hancur banget #lari kepelukannya Kai dan telat ngepostnya...

Kayaknya aku memang nggak bisa nambahin 1k word deh, karena otak langsung ngeblank. Mungkin juga biar nggak bosen kali ya?

Terimakasih buat dukungannya ^^ dan juga koreksi tentang typo ==' #malu

Beneran aku nggak tau gimana nasib ini chap... semoga suka ye (maksa)

 **Big Thanks For You!**

Deramy | estkai | Red Rose9488 | geash | Jiji Park | jonginisa | k1mut | Dhara432| | ariska | sexkai | GYUSATAN | Cute | kimm bii | sayakanoicinoe | | youngimongi | da94 | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | lustkai | Kamong Jjong | jjong86 | Guest | Hun94Kai88 | Guest | melizwufan | dhantieee | tokisaki | oohsehun12 |

Dan terimakasih buat yang udah ngefav/follow ff ini ^^

Untuk chap depan aku usahain update cepet dan lebih baik #bow

Pai pai ~


	4. Chapter 4

_note_ _: maaf kalau di chap kemarin kalian bingung, untuk chapter ini dan kedepan masih flashback_

Kalender putih itu menunjukkan angka dua dengan tulisan besar bulan Februari di atas deretan angka-angka hitam merah. Butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun, kembali menutupi jalan-jalan yang sudah dibersihkan dan menumpuk disegala tempat.

Dengan senyum lebar dan tas ransel hitamnya, Jongin menuruni tangga rumahnya. Berjalan cepat menuju dapur setelah melompati dua tangga terahkir. Aroma harum tercium oleh indranya, bau khas nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya.

Kedua irisnya menangkap sosok yang tengah sibuk memasak untuk keluarganya. Wanita paruh baya yang tengah membereskan alat-alat dapur kedalam wastafel. Senyum Jongin berubah menjadi kecut. Karena sosok yang ada di depannya ini bukan ibunya, melainkan orang yang menggantikan posisi ibunya untuk mengurus rumah.

"Ah tuan muda sudah bangun? Sarapan kali ini nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan tuan." Suara itu begitu hangat ditelinganya, mengubah kembali senyum Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Lebih baik aku bawa bekal saja bi," Jongin mengambil selembar roti gandum dan menggigitnya kecil. "Aku makan di sekolah saja dan jangan panggil aku tuan muda, cukup Jongin bibi Cho! Aku tidak suka~"

Bibi Cho tertawa pelan dan mengangguk isyarat mengerti. "Ahkir-ahkir ini Jongin tidak mau makan di rumah? Apa masakan bibi tidak enak?" tanya bibi Cho sembari menyiapkan bekal.

Jongin menggeleng, mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya. "Bukan bi, hanya saja aku malas makan disini." Cicit Jongin pelan. "Bahkan masakan bibi tidak kalah dengan masakan _eomma_!"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya begitu mengucapkan kata ' _eomma_ '. Hatinya sedikit sesak, matanya terasa panas. Bibi Cho tersenyum maklum, memaklumi apa yang tengah terjadi dikeluarga kecil ini.

"A-aku rindu _eomma_." Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu sebuah air mata lolos dari kedua matanya yang jernih. Namun ia segera menghapus air matanya begitu sebuah usapan lembut di rambutnya. Tangan yang ukurannya lebih besar dan terasa kasar akibat pekerjaannya dengan pelan mengusap rambutnya. Menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang sekarang tidak Jongin terima lagi dari seorang ibu.

"Jongin benar-benar merindukan _eomma_? Kalau begitu buat _eomma_ mu bangga, karena beliau selalu memikirkan Jongin meski ia sedang sibuk. Beliau juga sama-sama merindukan Jongin, kalau Jongin mau tahu itu."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang agak merah. " _Jeongmal_?"

"Tentu saja. Beliau selalu memikirkan keadaan Jongin. Apakah Jongin makan dengan teratur, belajar dengan baik, mendapat teman yang banyak, dan apakah Jongin selalu tersenyum."

"Kenapa bibi bisa tahu?"

"Karena ini _feeling_ seorang ibu."

" _Feeling_ seorang ibu?" tanya Jongin dengan kedipan cepat, merasa tidak mengerti apa itu _feeling_ seorang ibu.

"Ya sudah, nanti Jongin bisa terlambat untuk ujian dan ini bekal untuk Jongin, jangan lupa dihabiskan." Bibi Cho menyodorkan bekalnya yang dengan senang diterima oleh Jongin. "Ah dan bibi punya sebuah hadiah untuk Jongin."

Sebuah garpu dengan pita merah sebagai hiasannya berada di telapak tangan Jongin. "Semoga dengan ini Jongin bisa tepat memilih jawabannya!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Terimakasih bi. Jongin sayang bibi." Kedua tangan itu terlentang, memeluk tubuh lumayan gemuk itu dengan senang dan dibalas juga oleh bibi Cho.

"Jangan terburu-buru mengerjakannya, teliti sewaktu membaca soalnya. Selamat mengerjakan."

.

.

.

Dengan garpu pemberian bibi Cho, Jongin mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan lewat mulut. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Rasanya ini seperti hari biasa hanya saja tasnya terasa ringan karena hanya membawa buku-buku yang nanti akan ia pelajari.

"Jongin!" teriakan itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

Sehun tengah berlari kearahnya dan diikuti dengan kedua orang tua Sehun dibelakang.

"Cepat sekali kau datang? Hah~ aku gugup sekali!"

Jongin hanya menatap datar Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

"Ah apa ini yang namanya Jongin?" tiba-tiba saja nama Jongin disebut dan begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya ia langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Imutnya~! Pantas saja kalau Sehun selalu menceritakanmu, ternyata kau lebih imut dari yang aku pikirkan." Pekiknya sambil mencubit pelan pipi kiri Jongin.

" _Eomma_! Jangan membuatku malu." Pekik Sehun berusaha melepaskan cubitan dipipi Jongin.

Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat pipinya terasa panas dan memerah. "Lihat, pipinya jadi merahkan!"

"Ish, Sehun beruntungnya kau memiliki teman seperti Jongin. _Eomma_ harap Jongin adalah menantu _eomma_ nanti."

"Ish, _eomma_!"

Jongin terdiam melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya. Bahkan pipinya bertambah merah mendengar candaan atau mungkin harapan dari ibu Sehun. Menantu?

" _Eomma_ pulang saja, _appa_ bawa pulang _eomma_ sana!" Sehun mengajukan protes kepada _appa_ nya yang malah diam menatap Jongin. " _Appa!"_

"Ternyata dia imut ya. Sehun _appa_ beri tahu, sebagai calon suami yang baik kau harus menang disegala rintangan. Dan ini salah satu rintangan yang harus kau menangkan."

"Aish, _appa_ jangan membuatku tambah malu! Sudah sana pergi-pergi!" ucap Sehun dongkol.

"Aduh anak _eomma_ berani-beraninya mengusir orang tuanya sendiri? Dasar anak durhaka."

Sebuah pekikan kecil terdengar ketika pipi Sehun di cubit oleh _eomma_ nya sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari Jongin tertawa lepas.

"Ah, ma-maaf." Ucap Jongin menyadari bahwa ke enam pasang mata itu menatap dirinya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud—

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap _eomma_ Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kau tambah manis saat tersenyum. Aduh _eomma_ benar-benar berharap kalau kau adalah menantuku!"

" _Eomma_! _A_ ish, kalau begini caranya aku tidak bisa konsen nanti!"

"Iya-iya, sini _eomma_ cium dulu."

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap Sehun mencoba menghindar dari kecupan ibunya.

"Satu saja, ya, ya?"

"Baiklah satu saja." Dengan pasrah Sehun mendapat kecupan di pipi kananya

"Kalau begitu semangat mengerjakannya! _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi dulu dan Jongin semangat ya!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengaggukkan kepalanya semangat, "terimakasih—

"Panggil saja _eomma_."

" _Appa_ lakukan sesuatu atau aku mati menahan malu disini!"

.

.

.

Jongin menatap salju-salju yang berjatuhan dari jendela perpustakaan. Dengan sekotak kecil susu kesukaannya yang sengaja ia sembunyikan, Jongin mencoba kembali membaca bukunya untuk ujian nanti. Menghafalkan beberapa inti dari materi yang dipelajarinya.

"Hah~ ternyata kau ada disini?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan tulisan di bukunya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, Sehun duduk di samping Jongin. "Aku mencarimu tahu!" Tangan putih itu membuka bungkus roti coklat yang ada di saku _coat_ -nya dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Jongin kembali membaca bukunya, membalik beberapa kertas ketika ia melupakan sesuatu. "Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Jongin dengan kotak susu ditangannya.

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak perlu. Ujian ini gampang sekali." Sombong Sehun dengan mengelus dagunya.

"Dasar sombong."

"Mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Jongin tetap fokus dengan bukunya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Kalau kesulitan jangan ragu bertanya. Nanti tersesat lo." Goda Sehun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Perpustakaan tidak begitu ramai untuk pertama kali ujian kali ini. Hanya beberapa murid memilih tempat ini untuk belajar.

Sehun merasa mengantuk berada di tempat ini. Begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara kertas dan jarum jam yang bergerak. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk bantalan. Ia benci tempat seperti ini. Tempat yang membosankan dan selalu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kau tidak mengajak Luhan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar saat Sehun mencoba memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

Jongin terdiam, merasa enggan menjawab. Karena ia baru menyadari bahwa selama liburan musim dingin ini ia tidak melihat Luhan berada di rumah. Jongin fikir Luhan pergi liburan ke Cina untuk melepas rindu. Tapi Jongin merasa janggal karena ia juga tidak merasakan kalau kedua orang tuanya pulang ke rumah. Biasanya bibi Cho akan membuka pintu gerbang yang menghasilkan bunyi nyaring.

Sejenak Jongin berfikir kalau kedua orang tuanya pergi berlibur bersama Luhan ke Cina. Tapi ia segera menepis pemikiran itu. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Luhan sedang mengajari teman-teman yang lainnya di kantin."

"Bukan, kenapa wajahmu sesedih itu? Ah pasti kejadian tadi pagi ya? Maafkan kedua orang tuaku yang aneh itu." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kedua orang tuaku itu. Mereka—

"Tidak masalah, asalkan mereka saling mencintai. Mereka juga memberimu kasih sayang bukan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sendu. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jongin langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jongin. "Jangan sesedih itu. Bukannya _eomma_ ku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil _eomma_ juga?"

Jongin menutup bukunya, menatap Sehun penuh tanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Kalau kau disuruh memanggilnya _eomma_ artinya dia ingin menjadi _eomma_ mu juga." Sehun ber _rolling eyes_ ria. Tidak sengaja Sehun melihat sebuah garpu di sebelah tumpukan buku milik Jongin. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya.

"Kenapa aku membawa garpu? Kau pikir ini _Suneung_ apa?"

Jongin berusaha merebut kembali garpu itu dari tangan Sehun, "Kembalikan, itu pemberian dari bibi Cho!" suara Jongin sedikit meninggi, untung saja Jongin memilih tempat agak memojok. Mungkin ia sudah dapat teguran banyak karena membuat perpustakaan ribut.

Sehun mengembalikan garpu itu kembali. Menatap Jongin yang begitu senang dengan garpu yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Sehun," Jongin menatap iris coklat Sehun. "Apa benar aku boleh memanggi _eomma_ mu dengan sebutan _eomma_?" tanya Jongin agak ragu.

Dengan senyum tipis Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kau juga boleh main kerumahku. Selama ini kau tidak pernah main kerumahku kan? Selama tiga tahun ini kita terus-terusan bermain di rumah Baekhyun _hyung_."

Jongin tersenyum, senang mendengarnya. "Aku penasaran sekali dengan rumahmu." Ucap Jongin antusias.

Tangan Sehun kembali mengusap rambut lembut Jongin. Sepertinya hari ini orang-orang suka sekali mengelus rambutnya.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan sekali kalau nanti kita menghabiskan malam bersama. Oh ya bagaimana dengan liburan musim dinginmu?"

TBC

* * *

Aduh perasaan semakin kesini kok rada aneh ya?

Maaf ya kalau kalian bingung untuk chapter kemarin. Ada yang penasaran dengan orang tua Sehun? Aku juga penasaran pasangan yang cocok buat orang tua Sehun nanti. Ada yang mau usul? Silahkan ^^

Untuk kali ini aku bales deh review-reviewnya

: hehehe syukurlah kalau kamu nggak benci-benci banget sama Luhan J, nggak masalah~

GYUSATAN : itu karena ada alasan tersendiri, nanti ada penjelasannya kok. Tunggu aja~ J

novisaputri09 : nggak masalah kok, terimakasih udah mau review J

kaikim88 : makasih, tapi kayaknya chapter kali ini nggak panjang-panjang amat deh. Semoga suka ya J

jonginisa : maaf tapi di ff ini harus tega-tegaan (?)

Dhara432 : maaf kalau kependekan L, bingung ya sama perasaannya Sehun... nanti ada penjelasannya kok. Tunggu aja~ J

HaeSan : terimakasih J semoga suka sama chapter yang nggak panjang ini

Sonia Jung : selamat membaca J

enchris.727 : nanti ada penjelasnnya kok J

dhantieee : chap 4 is up! J

jjong86 : iya, bingung ya? Karena buru-buru update lupa kasi note . Buat yang pengganti Sehun kayaknya nggak ada deh.

Jiji Park : jangan sebel sama Luhan dong, nanti malah ngambek nggak mau muncul di chap depan

outcaaast : terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mampir ah dan reviewnya juga J

k1mut : udah dilanjut nih~ J

estkai : kali ini ada unsur komedinya kok tapi kayaknya garing =='

Guest : untuk masalah Sehun apa Luhan yang suka duluan itu... RAHASIA

kimm bii : ngegeser banget ya? Kalo si Sehun... moga-moga aja nggak ^^

cute : makasih udah review dan sarannya, kalau buat _daddy_ kris... nggak dulu deh ^^

bubbleosh : makasih udah review ^^ dan makasih juga buat semangatnya!

Mira : heheh masalahnya lagu ngeblock nih. Semoga suka buat chap ini ^^

ucinaze : emang nggak seru... tapi terimakasih, semoga suka sama chap ini

sayakanoicinoe : udah dilanjut! ^^

Lia964: jangan nangis dong L

Babyhunkai01: udah dilanjut. Maaf kalau lama ^^

ayp : terimakasih udah suka sama ff ini. Itu rahasia ^^

lustkai : huhuhu memang agak aneh sih chap kemarin~ tapi tos dulu karena kita sehati!

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim : terimakasih dan buat sarannya juga ^^

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah ngereview/favorite/follow, aku makin semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini walau otak sering konslet(?)

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^

So... Mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

_note: ini masih flashback ya ^^_

Hari kelulusan mulai dekat, persiapan untuk menyambutnya juga semakin intensif. Beberapa _club_ yang ada di sekolah mempersiapkan suatu pementasan untuk ditampilkan nanti, termasuk _club dance_ yang diikuti Jongin.

Jongin berserta teman- teman se _club_ nya sedang berlatih di ruangan yang salah satu dindingnya dipasang kaca cermin besar. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya seiring gerakan yang ia buat. Pakaian yang tengah dipakainya terlihat sangat basah seperti yang lainnya. Musik yang sedari tadi mengalun kini berhenti.

Mereka langsung menjatuhkan diri atau duduk menyandar dinding dengan sebotol air mineral ditangan mereka. Melepas dahaga seusai latihan yang terasa menguras tenaga mereka. Sesekali mereka sedikit menyiramkan air bening itu diatas kepala mereka, mencoba menghilangkan rasa panas.

Pintu geser itu berbunyi, membuat semua anggota menoleh. Seseorang dengan celana training dan sebuah _t-shirt_ putih masuk kedalam dengan sebuah senyum diwajah tegasnya. Ia bertepuk tangan— memberikan semangat sekaligus bangga dengan anak didikannya ini.

"Bagus! Gerakan kalian semakin sempurna. Bapak harap saat pentas nanti kalian juga seperti ini. Baik kalau begitu kalian bisa pulang dan istirahat yang cukup, jangan memaksakan diri. Jadi bapak beri waktu sehari untuk istirahat."

Dengan sumringah anak-anak berdiri dan membungkuk, memberi hormat kepada guru mereka lalu keluar satu per satu.

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh, berjalan menghampiri gurunya. " _Ne, ssaem?"_

"Kau mau tampil solo nanti?" tanya gurunya sambil menepuk bahu Jongin. "Aku dengar nanti ada pencari bakat melihat penampilan kita. Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu!"

Jongin tampak ragu, terlihat begitu jelas di wajahnya. "Kau masih bisa memikirkannya. Meskipun kau tidak melakukannya, kau tetap akan terpilih oleh mereka." Ucap _ssaem_ nya percaya diri.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Meski ia ragu-ragu tapi hati kecilnya menginginkannya. "Hem, _ssaem_ kapan aku bisa latihan untuk tampil solo?"

Senyum itu bertambah lebar, "Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk lagi, ini kesempatan emasnya. Mungkin dengan penampilannya nanti orang tuanya akan merasa bangga dengannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin besok. Nanti _ssaem_ tentukan apa yang akan kau tampilkan nanti."

"Baik _ssaem_ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Annyeonghaseo_."

.

.

.

"Jongin!" seperti biasa Sehun selalu menunggunya selesai dance dengan _bubble_ _tea_ rasa taro ditangannya. Bersender di dinding sesekali bermain dengan _handphone_ nya.

Jongin tersenyum, menunggu Sehun yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Latihan dramamu bagaimana?" tanya Jongin _to the point_ setelah mereka melewati koridor sekolah mereka untuk terahkir kalinya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, menyeruput kembali _bubble tea_ nya. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Sebuah kerutan tercipta di kening Jongin, menatap sahabatnya heran. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Argh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tampil dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dasar Jung _ssaem_ seenaknya sendiri memilih aku, lebih baik tampil jadi batu dari pada bertingkah sok-sokan seperti itu!"

"Bukannya menjadi pangeran itu enak? Kau kan bisa melindungi orang yang kau cintai."

Mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka, entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Jongin membuatnya sedikit kaget.

Melindungi? Apa hanya itu saja tugas seorang pangeran? Bukannya pangeran akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya bila sudah tidak sanggup memimpin lagi dan berbagai macam tugas yang harus dihadapi karena seorang pangeran adalah calon raja.

"Jangan dipikirkan serius, ini hanya cerita. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun ini hanya sebuah cerita— _drama_. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau. Kau tahu jubah itu terlalu berat untukku dan celananya sedikit longgar saat kupakai. Masa aku harus memegangi celanaku setiap saat!"

"Terserah kau saja lah. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah makan?" Jongin membuka pintu utama yang besar. Menariknya sekuat tenaga karena pintu itu lumayan berat.

Melihat Jongin sedikit kesusahan, Sehun mencoba membantunya. "Belum, kau mau makan apa?"

Jongin tampak berfikir, "Aku mau _tteokbokki_ , _kimbab_ , _jjajangmyeon_ , ayam go—

"Rakus," potong Sehun membuang cup _bubble tea_ nya ke dalam tong sampah. Sehun menatap Jongin dari atas sampai bawah, menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jongin bingung. "Dasar beruang gendut."

"Yak, maksudmu apa? Aku bukan beruang dan aku tidak gendut!" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung di kecup singkat oleh jari-jari Sehun. "Yak, Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kucium baru tahu rasa."

"Makanya jangan mengejekku! Ish, kau menyebalkan." Ucap Jongin sambil melap bibirnya. "Latihan dance itu menguras banyak tenaga tahu, lagi pula aku belum sarapan."

"Eh?" Suara cempreng Sehun keluar begitu saja, membuat Jongin menutup telinga kirinya yang tidak bersalah. "Kau tidak sarapan di rumah lagi?"

"Aku malas makan dirumah," langkah Jongin terhenti di depan kedai kecil penjual _tteokbokki_ diikuti dengan langkah Sehun yang ada di belakangnya. " _Nuna_ , tolong _tteokbokki_ nya dua porsi."

"Malas atau tidak mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di keluargamu, tapi melihat _appa_ mu senang dengan Luhan..." Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya, merasa tidak enak dengan Jongin yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengucapkan nama itu lagi?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—

"Silahkan _tteokbokki_ nya." Perkataan Sehun terputus oleh suara lembut penjual _tteokbokki_ yang tengah menyodorkan mangkuk plastik putih dengan senyum manisnya.

Jongin merogoh kantungnya lalu membawar pesanannya. "Ini," Jongin menyodorkan satu mangkuk lainnya pada Sehun. "Ayo kita kedai biasanya."

Sehun terdiam, menatap mangkuk itu bersalah sedangkan Jongin sudah jalan duluan meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya. "Ayo Sehun!" teriak Jongin membuat Sehun sadar.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku tidak mau mendengar nama itu lagi."

Langkah mereka terhenti lagi, aroma harum mulai tercium di indra mereka masing-masing. Kedai langganan mereka sudah ada di depan mata mereka. Tangan kanan Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, menariknya supaya berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"Ayo Sehun, aku sudah lapar." Rengek Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut. Menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jongin sebelum memasuki kedai yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Wah, kalian datang lebih cepat yang _hyung_ kira. Mau pesanan yang seperti biasanya?" suara berat itu menyambut kedatangan mereka. Senyum lebarnya membuat matanya menyipit dan membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Mereka membalasnya dengan sunyuman juga lalu mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya. "Seperti biasa ya _hyung_." Ucap Sehun mengekori Jongin untuk memilih tempat duduk

Salju putih kembali turun, menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan bagi Jongin saat menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Sehun juga ikut menatap salju di luar sana, "Kau suka dengan salju ya?" tanyanya melirik Jongin di sebelahnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam, menunpukan kedua tanganya diatas meja. "Menurutmu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, menidurkan kepalanya tanpa alas apapun. "Mereka menarik."

"Ya."

"Memiliki berbagai bentuk yang berbeda saat mereka jatuh. Hah~ cepat sekali masa SMP ini, kau yakin bisa masuk kesana?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, semoga saja bisa." Suara Jongin terdengar seperti putus asa. Sedikit mencondongkan badannya, Jongin ikut menidurkan kepalanya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sehun menumpukan dagunya diatas meja, menatap Jongin yang tengah menutup matanya. "Aku yakin bisa." Ucap Sehun dengan mengelus rambut hitam lekat itu lembut. Merasakan halusnya rambut itu di telapak tangannya yang pucat.

"Aduh kenapa kalian lemas begitu?" sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka, langsung membuat tebuh mereka tegap kembali.

" _Hyung_ bisa tidak mengagetkan kami seperti ini?" bentak Sehun melihat orang yang lebih tua darinya ini tengah tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan beberapa mangkuk dan piring ke atas meja. "Kalian bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Jongin menggeleng, mengambil sumpit yang terbuat dari kayu itu setelah menarik mangkok _jjajangmyeon_ nya. "Eh, _hyung_ ini bukan pesanan seperti biasanya?"

"Kali ini aku traktir kalian."

Sehun yang melihat beberapa menu yang di atas meja langsung melahap _kimbab_ untuk pertama kalinya. "Tumben sekali _hyung_ mau mentraktir kami biasanya khan pelit?" cecar Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum, "Sudahlah kalian makan saja. Aku tinggal ok."

" _Gomawo hyung!_ " pekik mereka senang.

Dengan sumpit di tangan masing-masing mereka mulai melahap makanan mereka. Uap ramen yang lumayan panas itu mengenai wajah Jongin. Menyebabkan rasa sensasi hangat diwajahnya.

" _Mashita!"_ pekik Jongin setelah mi itu tertelan dan menyisakan rasa kare yang ia sukai di lidahnya. "Ramen Jepang ternyata tidak kalah! Sehun kau harus mencobanya!"

Jongin mengambil mi tersebut dan memutarnya hingga menjadi besar, menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Sehun yang tengah terbuka. "Hem _mashita_! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Bukannya aneh kalau Suho _hyung_ mentraktir kita?"

Jongin berhenti menyeruput kuah karenya yang tinggal sedikit, memasang wajah penasaran dengan pertanyan Sehun tadi. "Benar juga, tapi tidak masalah. Lumayan sekali kita di traktir!"

Kemudian Jongin mengambil mangkuk _tteokbokki_ miliknya. Mmebuka tutup plastik itu dan uap putih pun terlihat. "Untung masih panas."

Sehun yang melihat Jongin lahap memakan _tteokbokki_ nya itu menggelengkan kepala. Sedikit mencondongkan badannya tangannya terulur mencoba menghapus saos merah yang ada di pinggir bibir Jongin. Membuat Jongin membelakkan matanya kaget.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil ya, makanmu belepotan tahu." Ucap Sehun menjilat bekas saos yang ada di jempolnya. "Ini," Sehun menyodorkan sebuah tisu. "Lap bibirmu." Perintahnya.

"Kenapa bengong? Mau aku yang melapnya? Sini." Sehun menarik dagu Jongin lembut, melap bibir Jongin hati-hati. "Hah~ kau ini, sebentar lagi kita jadi anak SMA, masa makan masih belepotan."

Wajah Jongin memanas, menyebabkan sebuah semburat merah yang tidak kentara di pipinya. "Te-terimakasih." Ucap Jongin gugup dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang tengah memakan kue beras hanya tersenyum tipis. Merasakan sensai yang begitu menantang dan menyenangkan secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Malam ini salju tidak turun selebat tari sore. Dengan _sweater_ abu-abu pilihan ibunya, Sehun duduk di pinggir jendela. Menatap jalanan yang sepi dengan cahaya lampu jalan sebagai penerang.

Mengingat kejadian tadi sore membuatnya senang. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin itu adalah ingatan yang berharga untuknya, sayang sekali sekarang ia tidak menulis buku _diary_ nya lagi. Tapi cukup mengingat bagaimana Jongin tersenyum dan malu karena perlakuannya tadi.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh, "Boleh _eomma_ masuk?"

"Pintunya tidak dikunci."

Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka dan sosok ibunya terlihat. "Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela.

"Apa ada masalah? Bukannya waktu pulang tadi kau senang?" tanya ibunya berjalan mendekati anaknya yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya itu.

" _Eomma_ ," cicit Sehun pelan, memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Apa Sehun boleh jatuh cinta?"

Sang ibu mengerutkan dahinya, menyentil dahi kecil itu pelan. "Tentu saja boleh, tidak ada yang melarangmu. _Yeoja_ mana yang kau sukai?"

"Sayangnya dia _namja_ _eomma_ ," suara Sehun memelan. "Tapi aku takut kalau dia itu tidak sepertiku."

"Kalau begitu buat dia tidak sadar untuk mencintaimu!"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, menatap ibunya bingung. "Caranya?"

"Begini..." sang ibu berbisik," Kau mengerti?"

Sehun menatap ibunya tak percaya. "Dari mana _eomma_ bisa tahu cara seperti itu?"

Sang ibu terkekeh, "Itu rahasia." Ucapnya dengan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu ayo anak nakal, kau harus tidur." Perintah ibunya mendorong anaknya menuju tempat tidur.

Menidurkan tubuh Sehun dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. "Pasti cara itu berhasi." Yakin ibunya dengan jempol.

Sehun tertawa pelan, memeluk ibunya sekilas dan memposisikan senyaman mungkin. Bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Mencoba mengarungi _lalaland_ nya setelah dahinya dkecup sayang.

Berharap Jongin hadir dalam mimpinya.

TBC

* * *

Ye~ chap 5 update!

Nggak terasa udah chap 5 ^^ dan banyak yang suka! Terimakasih!

Buat chap ini agak susah nulisnya gegara susah banget untuk nuanginnya~

Oh ya sebenernya Sehun itu belum tau Luhan yang mana, cuma denger ceritanya aja dari Kai. Kayaknya bentar lagi terjawab deh kenapa Sehun milih Luhan, tapi tetep aja nanti happy ending dan HunKai bersatu ! Semoga bisa update lebih cepet ^^

 **Big Thanks For You Guys!**

Jumee | Hun94Kai88 | enchris.727 | novisaputri09 | estkai | cute | k1mut | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | lustkai | Sung208 | meliarisky7 | outcaaast | yuvikimm97 | jjong86 | bubbleosh | kthk2 | youngimongi | ucinaze | Kamong Jjong | kaikim88 | mira-ah | sayakanoicinoe |

Dan terimakasih buat kalian yang udah memfollow/fav aku nangis terharu ternyata ada yang suka sama FFku ini.

Pai pai~


	6. Chapter 6

Dengan langkah yang terasa berat, Sehun menuruni tangga rumahnya. Wajahnya tertekuk dan sedikit memerah— menahan amarah dan rasa kesal. Rasanya ia ingin masih bergelung dengan selimutnya lagi. Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat dan hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiankan baginya kalau dia tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama menjengkelkan itu.

Seperti biasa, aroma harum sudah tercium dari arah dapur. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh alat masak sudah biasa di telinganya. Langkah-langkah kecilnya menuju dapur, dimana sang ibu tengah membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

" _Morning eomma_." Sapa Sehun mengecup kedua pipi ibunya.

" _Morning too, big baby._ " Goda ibunya membuat Sehun tambah menekukkan wajahnya. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau mau dia tidak tertarik denganmu?" tanya ibunya dengan penekanan dikata dia.

"Terserah _eomma_ saja, aku tidak mau ke sekolah."

Ibunya menatap heran anak semata wayangnya ini. Meletakkan piring-piring putih itu diatas meja, lalu mengusap sayang kepala Sehun. "Kenapa tidak mau berangkat?"

Sehun menidurkan kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya itu kesal. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi pangeran."

"Bukannya menyenangkan mendapat peran pangeran? Kau bisa mengambil hatinya lewat peranmu itu!" jawab ibunya semangat sebelum mengedipkan mata kanannya. " _Eomma_ yakin kau bisa melakukannya!" ibuhnya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, menegakan tubuhnya dan menarik piring putih tersebut. " _Appa_ belum pulang _eomma_?" tanya Sehun setelah diambilkan beberapa lauk untuknya.

Dengan raut wajah yang sedih _eomma_ nya hanya mengangguk, "Tapi tenang saja, _eomma_ sudah memaksa _appa_ mu untuk datang."

Sehun mengangguk lemah, melahap sarapannya hikmad. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, membayangkan kalau peran putri itu adalah Jongin, karena ia bisa dengan bebas menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, memeluknya seperti memeluk boneka pinku-pinkunya, menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menjelajahi hutan, atau mungkin mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa diketahui banyak orang.

Tapi, itu semua hanya khayalan bukan kenyataan.

Memikirkan itu membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang. Iris coklatnya menatap punggung _eomma_ nya lama. " _Eomma_ , kenapa dulu _eomma_ bisa suka dengan _appa_?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibirnya.

Orang yang ditanyapun menoleh memberikan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. " _Eomma_ tidak begitu tahu. Tapi setiap dekat dengan _appa_ mu, _eomma_ selalu gugup."

"Tumben sekali kau bertanya tentang hal ini."

Sehun hanya diam, menyendokkan kembali nasi dan sup rumput laut kedalam mulutnya. "Apa kau merasa aneh dengan semua ini?" tanya ibunya setelah menarik pelan kursi kayu meja makan. Ikut menemani anaknya ikut sarapan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Hanya penasaran."

Sehun itu termasuk dalam kategori keluarga yang berkecukupan dan biasa saja seperti teman-teman lainnya. Ayahnya bekerja di instansi negara, sedangkan ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tengah menjalankan bisnis cafe di sekitar daerah MyeongDong. Hanya saja yang membuat keluarganya terlihat istimewa adalah kedua orang tuannya adalah pasangan gay.

Sehun bukan anak angkat dan bukan juga anak hasil hubungan kedua orang tuannya ini. Dulu ia juga memiliki keluarga _normal_ , hingga ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Selama dua tahun Sehun tidak memiliki ibu, ayahnya yang merasa terpukul mengurung dirinya dengan sibuk bekerja dikantor. Dan selama itu juga Sehun merasa sendirian dirumah.

Tapi, suatu hari ayahnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sehun merasa senang melihat ayahnya kembali tersenyum seperti dulu, hanya saja Sehun penasaran dengan sosok _namja_ cantik yang ada di sebelah ayahnya.

Salah satu tangan ayahnya memeluk erat pinggang berukuran lumayan kecil itu dan _namja_ tersebut hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang ini ia adalah _eomma_ barumu. _Appa_ harap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan _appa_."

Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. _Eomma baru?_ Batin Sehun menatap orang yang ada disebelah ayahnya heran. "Boleh aku memanggilmu _eomma_?" tanya Sehun berharap.

 _Namja_ manis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. " _Appa_ tidak masalah kalau dia kupanggil _eomma_? Tapi dia _namja_."

Ayahnya tersenyum, mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. "Tentu saja, pasti! Benar begitu Jaejoong?"

 _Namja_ manis yang bernama Jaejoong itu menatap lurus kedalam iris hitam suaminya yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Te-tentu saja boleh." Ujar Jaejoong gugup.

Tanpa ia sadari Sehun telah memeluknya erat. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam pelukan tersebut. " _Eomma, eomma_." Ucap Sehun sesekali menggesekkan kepalanya pada perut Jaejoong.

"Jangan manja Sehun." Sehun hanya mehrong mendengar suara berat tersebut dan semakin mempererat pelukannya seakan Jaejoong adalah orang yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia temui.

Tanpa Sehun sadari sebuah senyum terulas mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung ditanggapi oleh gelengan kepala dari Sehun.

"Hanya merasa senang."

"Hanya itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Senang punya keluarga seperti ini."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dan tertegun. "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi bagian keluarga ini."

"Kau demam Sehun?" tangan itu terulur, mencoba mengukur panas tubuh Sehun dengan punggung tangannya.

" _Eomma~_ " rengek Sehun tidak suka dengan perlakuan _eomma_ nya.

Suara kekehan terdengar, "Baiklah. Seharusnya _eomma_ yang berterima kasih, karena Sehun yang tampan ini sudah mau menerima _eomma_ disini."

.

.

.

Sekarang sekolah sudah mulai ramai dengan para orang tua dan adik-adik kelas yang datang pada acara kelulusan. Dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi raut wajah mereka, semua orang tua berjalan dengan bangga karena sebentar lagi anak-anak mereka akan dinyatakan lulus.

Aula mulai dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang tengah gembira dan senang. Duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing setelah memilih tempat yang nyaman dan tepat supaya bisa mengobrol ketika merasa bosan ditengah acara.

Dibelakang panggung, semua orang tengah sibuk menata alat-alat yang mereka butuhkan sebelum tampil dan ditonton oleh banyak orang.

Termasuk Jongin yang sedang menatap pantulan dirinya disebuah cermin oval besar. Ia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetang dengan cepat dan kencang hingga ia dapat mendengarnya meski suara berisik yang lebih mendominasi.

" _Ssaem_ yakin kau bisa Jongin. Jangan terlalu memikirkan pencari bakat itu, anggap saja kau tengah menari dan tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya." Suara itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. " _Ssaem_ doakan yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap gurunya menepuk kedua bahu Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, menaiki tangga kayu menuju panggung satu per satu. Sedikit mengintip dibalik tirai merah, Jongin lihat teman-temannya sudah duduk manis dan menunggu acara dimulai. Jongin semakin gugup, mencoba menarik nafas panjang supaya tenang.

"Sehun?" ucap Jongin berbisik ketika ia tidaak sengaja melihat Sehun dengan pakaian pangerannya datang kearahnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan penampilanmu nanti," Sehun terlihat antusias. "Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin.

"Se-Sehun!" pekik Jongin memukul pelan lengannya. "Tentu saja tidak akan mengecewakan! Aku sudah berlatih keras."

Sehun tersenyum, mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. "Beruang gendut sudah berjuang ya?"

Jongin merengut sebal, tapi kenapa rasanya Sehun agak berubah hari ini. Sedikit dewasa atau Sehun sedang demam?

"Ish, jangan merengut seperti itu! Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, ayo kita ke depan." Ajak Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin erat.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan penampilanmu." Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Penasaran? Kupastikan setelah ini kau akan jatuh cinta padaku saat melihat aktingku."

"Terserah." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Oh ya Sehun, orang tuamu datang?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kedua orang tuamu tidak datang?"

Jongin menggeleng— tidak tahu. "Tapi sepertinya mereka akan datang, karena Luhan." Ucap Jongin pelan, bahkan genggaman tangannya sedikit kuat membuat Sehun khawatir.

Apa Luhan lebih penting dari Jongin?

"Kau mau keluar sebentar? Ke halaman belakang atau ruang latihan?" tawar Sehun, tapi Jongin menolak.

"Tidak perlu, ayo kita pilih kursi!" tiba-tiba saja Jongin bersemaangat, mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di bagian tengah-tengah. "Aku gugup sekali!"

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi lipat berwarna biru tersebut. _Aku juga gugup!_

Tak lama acara dimulai. Diawali dengan sambutan kepala sekolah dengan pidato yang membosankan, menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah dan hal-hal yang membosankan hingga kepala sekolah memberitahukan siapa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi se-seoklah.

Jongin menengok kebelakang, mencari-cari keberadaan orang tuanya yang saat ini belum datang. Jongin juga mencari Luhan yang ternyata duduk tak jauh di belakangnya. Daan iris hitamnya membesar begitu melihat kedua orang tuanya datang dengan terburu-buru dan duduk di samping Luhan yang merasa senang.

Jongin juga senang, meski mereka tidak duduk disebelahnya yang terpenting mereka datang. Dan ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Jongin untuk memamerkan kemampuan _dance_ nya kepada orang tuanya.

"Peringkat ke tiga diraih oleh Kang Seungyoon!"

Suara tepuk tangan begitu meriah ketika nama Seungyoon dari kelas 9-A maju keatas panggung.

Jongin ikut bertepuk tangan, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara ini. Jongin tidak terlalu berharap bila namanya dipanggil, karena baginya nilai yang diperolehnya bisa masuk ke SMA pilihannya. Sedikit menengok, kedua orang tuanya masih berada di sana. Ikut bertepuk tangan dan sesekali berbicara dengan Luhan

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menggeleng, menatap panggung itu lagi. "Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Jongin penasaran karena ia tidak melihat orang tua Sehun.

"Mungkin _appa_ masih sibuk. Tapi _eomma_ sudah memaksanya datang, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Suasana kembali hening ketika Seungyoon sudah turun dari panggung. "Peringkat kedua adalah—

Jongin penasaran, melipat kedua tangannya seperti berdoa.

XI Luhan."

Wajah Jongin pucat seketika. Xi Luhan? Jongin menatap Luhan yang tengah berjalan melewatinya tidak percaya. Hanya lima bulan di sekolah ini dia bisa mendapat peringkat kedua?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jongin? Kau pucat sekali." Sehun panik melihat wajah Jongin pucat, bahkan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Seketika Jongin tidak dapat mendengar sekitarnya lagi, bahkan suara Sehun tidak terdengar terlalu jelas.

"Jongin, Jongin!" panggil Sehun berkali-kali dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Jongin pelan. "Jongin ada apa?"

Dengan lemah Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, melirik Luhan yang dengan gembira berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya yang bangga melihatnya. Ia meringis, menahan sakit di dadanya yang terasa berat. "Kau sakit Jongin?"

"Tidak aku-aku...

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin lembut, melewati beberapa anak yang tengah ribut dengan pengumuman tadi.

 _"Kau dengar, itu Xi Luhan"_

 _"Selain manis dia pintar juga ya"_

 _"Aku pernah dibuatkan manga dari komik favoritku, bahkan gambarannya saja sama seperti aslinya. Dia memang berbakat ya."_

 _"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak pindahan itu pintar sekali."_

 _"Ah, harusnya dari dulu aku menjadi pacarnya!"_

"Kita ke ruangan _dance_ saja."

Sehun menoleh, menatap Jongin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kita kesana. Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan?"Jongin mengangguk, berjalan mendahului Sehun tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Ia merasa sedikit pusing apa ini karena ia tidak sarapan tadi?

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa putus asa. Mendengar pengumuman tadi membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Apa dengan nilai yang diperolehnya cukup untuk masuk ke SMA pilihannya. Jongin tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang?

"Kalau kau ada masalah bilang saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Jongin menoleh mendapati Sehun yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Jongin terdiam, ingin menceritakannya atau memendamnya sendiri.

Pintu aula itu terbuka, halaman sekolah begitu sepi. Salju mulai turun kembali walau berita cuaca hari ini menyatakan bahwa salju tidak akan turun sampai besok. Langkah-langkah itu menelusuri jalanan putih yang nantinya akan menghasilkan jejak sepatu mereka.

"Sehun,"

"Hm~"

"Apa aku ini memiliki banyak kekurangan?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jongin ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Kau memiliki kelebihan yang tidak kumiliki." Ucap Sehun jujur.

"Kalau aku dibandingkan dengan Luhan, siapa yang akan menang?"

"Kalau masalah itu, aku tidak tau. Apa ini yang mengganggumu sedari tadi?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi kurasa ia yang akan menang. Karena ia selalu menang disetiap kelemahanku."

Sehun bengung dengan perkataan Jongin, namun begitu melihat mata Jongin meulai berair Sehun menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Kenapa harus menangis?"

Bahu Jongin bergetar pelan dan air matanya mulai berjatuh.

"Jo-jongin!" Panik, Sehun Panik! "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak—

"Dia sudah mengambil keluargaku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana! Aku tidak mau orang yang kumiliki diambilnya lagi setelah ini." Suara Jongin begitu serak, bahkan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

SRET

Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. _Coat_ -nya sedikit basah akibat air mata Jongin. Dengan erat Sehun memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. Mengusap-usap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

Sekilas Sehun dapat mencium aroma wangi dari rambut hitam Jongin. _Bau strawberry_ , batin Sehun menyukai aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar di rambut Jongin.

"Jangan menagis, kau mau tampil dengan mata bengkak? Kalau kau mau merebut kembali orang tuamu, tampillah dengan maksimal!"

Jongin mengerjam-ngerjamkan kedua matanya imut dan reflek Sehun mencubit gemas pipi Jongin yang basah. "Ayo kita kembali, sebenter lagi pentas mau dimulai!"

.

.

.

Acara pentas sudah berlansung dan sekarang giliran drama milik Sehun yang tampil. Dengan kostum yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Jung _ssaem_ , Sehun naik ke panggung setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"Kenapa kau murung seperti itu putri?" tanya Sehun melihat Sang putri yang diperankan oleh Sulli tengah duduk di sebuah batu buatan yang berukuran sedang di tengah panggung.

"Aku bosan tinggal disini. Aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena ibuku menyuruhku tinggal disini."

"Kalau begitu, kuajak pergi mengelilingi hutan."

Sulli berakting ketakutan, sedikit mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun. "Tak perlu takut, aku ada disini. Aku selalu ada di sisimu."

Kedua mata rusa itu berbinar menatap Sehun yang berakting menjadi seorang pangeran. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'wow' ketika Sehun melindungi putri dari marabahaya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat Sehun tengah mengayunkan pedangnya. Apa Luhan jatuh cinta dengan Sehun?

Sama dengan Jongin yang tengah menatap Sehun kagum. Pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sehun cocok untuknya, kenapa Sehun _complain_ dengan kostumnya? Bahkan celana itu tidak terlihat kebesaran bagi Sehun.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu semua kru dan pemain berkumpul dan memberi hormat. Melambaikan tangan mereka dan menerima beberapa bunga dari orang-orang yang dibawah panggung senang.

Kini giliran Jongin untuk tampil, dengan kostum yang telah dipilih oleh _stylist nuna_ yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Baik anak-anak ayo berkumpul!" teriak _ssaem_ nya sambil menepuk tangannya.

Semua anak _dance_ berkumpul, membuat formasi lingkaran. "Sekarang giliran kalian tampil. _Ssaem_ harap kalian melakukannya secara maksimal. Kang _ssaem_ mengulurkan tangannya, diikuti dengan anak-anak yang lain. Berteriak keras yang sudah seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan dan menaiki panggung satu per satu.

Kedua bahu Jongin ditepuk oleh Kang _ssaem_. "Semangat!"

Jongin tersenyum, menyusul teman-temannya yang lain keatas panggung. Rasa gugup mulai muncul begitu ia melihat ratusan orang melihatnya.

 _Jangan gugup_

Dan alunan musikpun mengalun, mereka menggerakkan badan sesuai dengan koreografi yang dibuat. Membuat decakan kagum dari semua orang. _Flash light_ menyinari mereka selain dari lampu panggung. Keringat mulai membasahi pelipis mereka, tapi itu tidak mebuat penampilan mereka jelek.

Jongin fokus dengan gerakannya, menganggap kalau sekarang tidak ada orang yang tenah menontonnya. Teriakan para _yeoja_ menggema ketika salah satu teman Jongin melakukan _salto_.

 _Sebentar lagi_

Semua lampu di aula mati dan sebuah lampu menyoroti Jongin yang masih berdiri di tengah panggung. Lagu _beat_ yang tadinya mengalun keras berganti dengan lagu _slow_. Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya luwes. Semua orang yang ada di aula menatap kagum gerakan Jongin yang begitu lembut tapi tegas.

Kali ini suara tepuk tangan lebih meriah, bahkan siulan pun terdengar ketika Jongin menyelesaikan gerakannya yang terahkir. Jongin dapat mendengan beberapa _yeoja_ tengah menyorakinya.

Senyum tipis terlihat diwajah Jongin. Teman-teman _dance_ nya kembali menaiki tangga dan membungkuk. Tanpa Jongin sadari ayahnya tidak merasa senang melihat Jongin diatas panggung.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya sedikit berat dan keras.

TBC

* * *

Buat buku tentang Hindu-Budha, olahraga lari yang bikin aku bisa hilang berat badan (dikit banget) , ikut lomba poster anti narkoba dan diblock warna pink sama teman seperjuangan yang nggak dekat banget sama aku, dan masih banyak tugas yang bikin aku angkat tangan dan ngelantarin ff ini sementara. Padahal rencana mau ngepost cepet ketunda

Hell!

Minggu yang melelahkan T_T Sampai-sampai poster buatan (lebih banyak temanku yang gambar) masih kepikiran...

Tapi ngomong-nomong chap ini termasuk panjang lho~ hehehe

Ada sekilas tentang keluarga Sehun nih, tapi menurut kalian Sehun di chap ini agak aneh nggak ya? Aku ngerasa agak beda sama chapter kemarin.

Semoga puas sama chapter ini ^^

Pai pai~

 **Big Thanks For You**

(tanpa reviews dari kalian ff ini nggak bakalan aku lanjutin ^^)

stbaeri jonginisa | | Sung208 | Hun94Kai88 | cute | Jiji Park | ariska | Jun-yo | lustkai | Guest | novisaputri09 | ucinaze | Guest | Dhara432 | k1mut | yuvikimm97 | bubbleosh | mira-ah | youngimongi | .9 | sayakanoicinoe |

dan buat kalian yang sudah memfollow/fav kalian JJANG! Terimakasih^^ tanpa kalian aku juga nggak semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Senyumnya tidak hilang sedari tadi.

"Ah Jongin!" panggil Kang _ssaem_ membuatnya menoleh dan berlari pelan kearah _ssaem_ nya. "Ini orang pencari bakat yang _ssaem_ katakan."

Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya Kim Jongin?" tanya orang asing itu ramah. "Kenalkan aku Park Jung Soo atau lebih baik kau memanggilku Leeteuk dari agensi SM Entertaiment." Ucapnya dengan menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama berwana pink muda.

Jongin menerimanya senang, membolak-balik kartu itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Ku harap kau mau masuk ke agensi. Sayang sekali kalau bakatmu itu disia-siakan."

"Bolehkah aku membicarakannya dahulu dengan kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Jongin setelah menatap kagum kartu tersebut.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Tentu saja, tidak usah terburu-buru."

.

.

.

Uap putih keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang setelah bertemu kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah kembali dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam _coat_ coklat itu supaya tangannya tidak membeku.

Ia menengok kedalam lapangan sekolah, berharap orang yang ia cari muncul. Kemudian ia tersenyum, berjalan sedikit menjauh dari gerbang ketika orang yang ia tengah cari berjalan kearahnya.

"Sehun, kau masih disini?" tanya Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Sehun mengagguk, "Kau tidak pulang dengan keluargamu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan, "Dari tadi aku sedang mencari mereka. Tapi kulihat mobil mereka sudah tidak ada."

 _Kesempatan Bagus!_

"E-e Jongin." Sehun merasa gugup. Tangannya terasa sedikit basah. "Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Jongin tampak berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah!" pekik Jongin senang dengan tupuk tangan kecil. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke Lotte World, bagian _indoor_."

"Kau mau main _ice skateing_?" tanya Jongin terlihat sumringah. Bahkan kedua matanya berbinar-binar ketika Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawabnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa main."

"Akan kuajari," Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin seperti biasa dan mendapatkan tatapan menggemaskan dari Jongin serta omelan yang menurutnya tak bermutu itu. "ayo cepat. Kita tidak bisa menjelajahi semuanya kalau kita terlambat beberapa menit." Sehun memutar matanya malas. Menarik tangan Jongin pelan dan berlari pelan.

"Memang harus tepat waktu ya?" tanya Jongin yang berusaha menyamakan laju larinya, deru nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat terdengar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, " _Molla_."

Bibir Jongin maju, merasa kesal. Langkah lajunya juga ia buat pelan dan berhenti ditengah-tengah taman yang biasa mereka lewati.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sehun begitu menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak ada disebelahnya lagi.

Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar, kemudian ia berjongkok. Menuliskan sesuatu di tumpukan salju dengan jarinya. Sehun mendekat, membaca deretan tulisan _hangeul_ yang tidak terlalu jelas sambil mengejanya.

"Karena aku mau menghabiskan satu hari ini denganmu."

Jongin mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini." Yakin Sehun dengan uluran tangan. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajarimu main _ice skating_ bukan?"

Dengan lemas Jongin meraih tangan Sehun, "tanganmu dingin sekali Sehun!" Jongin buru-buru menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sehun. "Kau tidak membawa sarung tanganmu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tertinggal di mobil." Ujar Sehun santai. Jongin mendecak pelan, mencoba menyalurkan panas dari tangannya ke tangan putih Sehun, sesekali menggosoknya lembut.

"Hangat?"

Sehun mengangguk senang, "Panas kalau kau mau tahu." Canda Sehun dan mendapat injakan manis di kakinya. " _Appo_ Jongin!"

"Sudahlah, kita jadi pergi atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Kau akan kagum dengan apa yang kupunya nanti."

"Terserah katamu lah _albino_."

"Beruang gendut!"

.

.

.

Setelah menaiki _subway_ dan turun di _Jamsil subway station_ , mereka keluar lewat _exit_ 4\. Gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang sudah ada di depan mata mereka, dan Mall Lottle World juga terlihat.

Mereka berdua tersenyum, menyusuri daerah selatan sungai Han itu dengan langkah ringan, bercampur menjadi satu dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang beralu lalang.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kau pamerkan itu?" tanya Jongin sembari mengantri membeli tiket.

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya sendiri."

Mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana sekitar dengan keheningan. Suara kebisingan yang terbuat seakan-akan sudah menjadi lagu favourite mereka.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, mereka berhasil masuk ketika tiket sudah berada ditangan mereka. " _Ice skating_ , _ice skating_." Gumam Sehun senang berkali-kali dapat didengar oleh Jongin. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Sehun kalau bersemangat seperti ini.

Mereka meminjam sepatu khsus _ice skating_ dengan dua ukuraan yang berbeda. Milik Sehun sedikit lebih besar darimilik Jongin. Tapi itu tidak masalah, asalkan nanti Sehun benar-benar mau mengajarnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Jongin berusaha memasuki wilayah lantai yang terbuat dari es itu. Sedangkan Sehun yang ada didepannya, sudah terbiasa melangkah dengan lancar.

"Sehun tunggu aku," rengek Jongin kesusahan dengan langkahnya. "Ish, dasar tuli!" ucap Jongin pelan karena Sehun tidak mendengarkannya, memilih berdiri tegap di pinggir lapangan dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa sih Sehun, " Jongin sudah berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Menatap sahabat yang jailnya keterlaluan ini sengit.

Wahana _ice skating_ tidak terlalu ramai seperti wahana lainnya. Bahkah masih terdapat tempat-tempat kosong yang lebar.

"Ayo, aku ajari." Sehun membalik tubuhnya. Menghadap Jongin yang tengah takut-takut mencoba. "Kupegangi."

Kedua tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jongin, merariknya pelan dengan Jongin yang tengah berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan kau lepas, kan?" tanya Jongin sedikit hati-hati ketika mereka sudah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan es. Orang-orang yang sedang bermain di sekitar mereka membuat Jongin sedikit takut, karena _speed_ yang mereka mainkan itu cepat.

"Bisa tidak latihannya di pinggir-pinggir saja? Kau lihat ada pegangan besi untuk pemula bukan?"

"Tidak seru nanti. Lebih enak latihan ditengah-tengah seperti ini."

Dalam hati Jongin meruntuki sifat jahil Sehun yang terlihat di wajahnya. "Sudah bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhmu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi jangan dilepas." Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar walau tidak kentara.

Dengan telaten Sehun mengajari Jongin meski Jongin akan berteriak heboh kalau ia mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau suka _ice skating_?" tanya Jongin setelah merasa cukup untuk latihannya.

"Kenapa?" jeda, Sehun menatap orang-orang yang ada di tengah ring dengan tatapan sendu. "Karena disini kedua orang tuaku bertemu."

"Kedua orang tuamu?"

" _Eomma_ kandungku dengan _appa_."

Jongin kaget mendengarnya, " _Eomma_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Mereka bertemu ketika bermain _ice skating_. _Eomma_ ku dulu atlet _ice skating_ di sekolahnya, sedangkan _appa_ sedang belajar bermain _ice skating_. Salah satu teman _appa_ ku kenal dengan _eomma_ dan kau tahu apa selanjutnya,"

"Saat diceritakan oleh _eomma_ aku jadi suka dengan _ice skating_. Kuharap aku juga bisa mendapat kejadian seperti itu." Sehun menatap lurus dikedua iris hitam Jongin. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap pelan surai hitam itu.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menepis tangan Sehun tetapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh ketika Sehun menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ayo ke wahana lainnya!" suara Sehun berubah menjadi semangat daripada sebelumnya. Melepas ikatan tali sepatu miliknya dan milik Jongin. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan menenteng sepatu pinjaman mereka. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu kalau kau belum minat."

Jongin mengekor di belakang Sehun ketika mengembalikan sepatu. Berjalan santai melihat sisi mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan berjalan cepat menuju salah satu wahana yang membuat nyali Jongin menciut.

 _Tomb of Horror_

"Tidak ada penolakan." Jongin yang ingin memberontak tidak jadi melakukannya karena Sehun telah memperingatinya.

Dengan susah payah Jongin menelan salivanya. Mencoba memberanikan diri meski ia berlindung di balik tubuh tinggi Sehun.

"Jangan di belakangku. Nanti kalau ada yang mencolekmu bagaimana?"

Semakin susah, Jongin menelan salivanya. Ini adalah wahana terburuk dan terahkir Jongin masuki. Suasana menakutkan dan gelap menambah beban Jongin, rasanya ia ingin pergi ke toilet.

"Jalan disebelahku," Sehun menarik kerah _coat_ hitam Jongin ke sebelahnya.

"Aku bukan anak kucing!"

Jeritan Jongin dengan pengunjung yang lainnya menggema di setiap koridor, saling bersusulan dan seperti adu suara teriakan yang paling kencang. Jongin tahu kalau hantu-hantu yang ada di sini palsu, tapi entah kenapa Jongin malah takut.

"Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli?" ejek Sehun sambil mengorek-orek telinganya.

Jongin menatapnya sebal, "Salahmu sendiri mengajakku kemari. Kau tahu kalau aku ini penakut, menonton film saja aku memilih tidur awal saat kita menginap di rumah Baekhyun _hyung_." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melepaskan pegangan Jongin pada lengannya. Menggenggam tangan yang ukurannya sedikit kecil darinya itu erat. Menuntun Jongin keluar dari wahana menyeramkan ini hingga mereka melihat pintu dengan sinar terang didepan mereka.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengelus dadanya untuk menetralisir degup jantungnya.

"Ini terahkir kalinya aku bermain denganmu."

Sehun tertawa pelan, menepuk bahu Jongin sesekali menggoncangkannya. "Kuharap kau akan menrindukanku setelah ini." Jongin menatapnya sebal, ingin menginjak sepatu Sehun tetapi ia sudah ditarik Sehun ke salah satu cafe.

"Kita makan dulu, aku lapar."

Jongin menurut, duduk disalah satu kursi bagian pojok dekat dengan kaca besar milik cafe. Jongin menidurkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana. Ada rasa sedih dihatinya karena sebagian besar pengunjung adalah anggota keluarga.

Dulu Jongin juga memiliki kenangan tentang keluarganya saat liburan kelulusan. Menghabiskan liburan di pulau _Jeju_ bersama dengan _halmonie_ nya disana. Sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu mengingatnya. Perasaan hangat yang dulu diterimanya menghilang entah karena apa. Jongin sendiri bingung apa dirinya memiliki kesalahan kepada keluarganya hingga seperti ini?

Semakin memikirkannya semakin membuat Jongin bertambah sedih. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu, bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan keluarganya.

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecut saat melihat Sehun sudah duduk di depannya dan meletakkan beberapa pesanan mereka.

"Tidak ada." Jongin meraih minuman berwarna biru disebelahnya. Memainkan sedotan berwarna putih dengan bengkokan itu dengan malas.

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa wajahmu sedih seperti itu? Ah pasti kau merindukanku karena setelah ini kau tidak akan bermain denganku lagi." Canda Sehun.

"Meski kau tidak mau bermain dengankku lagi," Sehun mengambil dua kentang goreng di depannya, "aku akan terus mengganggumu." Dan kentang goreng itu berahkir di hidung Sehun.

"Ya, kau menjijikan Oh Sehun! Kau tidak malu dilihat orang." Jongin menatap jijik Sehun. Menyodorkan tisu miliknya kepada Sehun.

"Aku juga masih mau bermain denganmu." Ucap Jongin jujur. "Kalau bisa seperti ini terus juga tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menyeruput _bubble_ _tea_ nya tenang. "Jangan melankolis seperti itu, seperti mau mati saja. Ini bukan pesan terahkirmu bukan?"

"Aku serius Sehun! Ish dasar tidak peka!"

 _Peka?_ Batin Sehun menatap Jongin yang tengah mengunyah kentang gorengnya kesal.

"Maaf," Sehun menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud—

"Diamlah, kau akan menambah _mood_ ku jadi jelek." Jongin juga ikut menyangga kepalanya. Menyeruput minumanya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Diluar sana ratusan orang berlalu-lalang, namun yang membuat Jongin kaget adalah

" _Appa,_ " suara Jongin seketika serak, melihat _appa_ nya tengah menggandeng tangan Luhan. Bahkah _eomma_ nya juga ikut menggandeng tangan Luhan yang lainnya. Tapi yang membuat hatinya sakit adalah senyum yang terpasang diwajah mereka.

Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak pernah Jongin lihat selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Sehun yang mendengar Jongin memanggil ayahnya ikut menoleh. Memincingkan pendangannya ketika ia melihat satu keluarga itu tengah berjalan kearah cafe yang mereka singgahi.

Otomatis Sehun melihat Jongin. Menggenggam tangan hangat itu dan segera pergi dari sana. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Jongin dari keluarganya dengan membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

Langkah Jongin memelan dan terhenti. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai mall itu kosong. Kepalanya terasa pusing, anggota geraknya seakan tidak mau menurut dengan perintah otaknya.

Sehun menatap cemas Jongin. Ia menarik tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap punggung yang terlihat rapuh itu. Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tenggorokannya juga ikut terasa kering.

"Aku baik-baik saja," suara serak itu menyapa telinga Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ulangnya. "Ayo kita pergi main." Suara itu serasa menyayat hati Sehun, begitu datar tidak seperti suara aslinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku—" Jongin menatap sendu wajah Sehun, "Aku ingin pergi ke aquarium."

.

.

.

Suasana tenang begitu terasa ketika mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam aquarium terbesar di Seoul. Warna biru mendominasi dengan ratusan jenis-jenis ikan dan tumbuhan laut sebagai hiasan.

Kedua mata Jongin berbinar, karena pada ahkirnya Jongin bisa pergi kesini. Ia menatap kagum ketika seekor ikan pari berenang melewati mereka. Puluhan-pluhan ikan dengan warna-warna yang berbeda berkelompok dan pergi berlalu lalang di samping dan diatas kepala mereka.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk senang, masih setia memberi tatapan kagum. "Sudah lama aku ingin kesini," Jongin menatap lembut Sehun. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku disini."

"Aku juga baru pertama kali kesini," Sehun mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi ternyata menyenangkan juga berada disini."

Jongin menatap tangan Sehun , lalu membolak-baliknya. "Ukuran tanganmu lebih besar dariku ya?" tanya Jongin yang baru merasakan perbedaan antara telapak tangannya dengan milik Sehun.

"Kau baru sadar?" Jongin mengangguk, mencoba mempaskan ukuran tangan mereka tetapi tetap saja milik Jongin sedikit lebih kecil dari Sehun. "Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi orang yang kucintai dengan kedua tanganku ini." Ucap Sehun bangga dengan menepuk dadanya dan seulas senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Orang yang kau cintai?" gumam Jongin dengan suara pelan. Ia menatap kembali Sehun yang masih tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari ujung bibirnya juga ikut tertarik.

"Jongin," Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _Cepat ucapkan bodoh!_ Batin Sehun merasa gugup.

Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya, kemudian ia tersenyum "Aku juga mencintaimu," Sehun tersenyum, sepertinya tidak perlu diungkapkan kalau ia benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya ini lebih.

"Sebagai sahabat."

TBC

* * *

AAAA! Ahkirnya chap 7 udah update!

Jujur aja lama nggak update rasanya ada yang hilang ==", salahin aja sama tugas-tugas anak SMA yang numpuk kayak gunung, orang-orang resek dan bla bla bla yang bikin mood nulis ilang.

Tapi masih ada yang nunggu ff ini kahn #berharap

Ada yang ngerasa bosan sama flashback yang nggak tau kapan hilangnya?

Tunggu-tunggu ada yang ngerasa aneh sama bahasa di chap ini? Menurutku rasanya agak aneh, apa lagi nggak ada adegan Jongin yang tersakiti, rasanya... ya beda lah. Mungkin efek dari kebanyakan nonton drama korea kali ya?

Aku minta maaf baru update sekarang dan rasanya ff ini agak aneh.

Buat kalian yang penasaran Jongin itu beneran anak kedua orang tuanya itu, memang Jongin anak kandung mereka. Tapi ada sisi gelap yang nggak Jongin tahu tentang kedua orang tuanya. Nanti bakalan dikupas kok, kalo sekarang kan nggak seru.

Btw, aku seneng banget baca-baca ulang review kalian. Sumpah ada review yang bikin aku ketawa dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku menghargai review kalian semua, karena lewat review kalian aku bisa ngembangin cerita ini. Jujur aja kalo nggak ada yang tanya Jongin itu anak kandung apa bukan, mungkin nggak kepikiran tentang sisi gelapnya orang tua Jongin. Dan yang minta lanjut bikin aku semangat nulis meski kadang aku males dan niatnya nggak bakalan aku lanjutin

Dari pada ngoceh panjang dan ngebosenin, terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff ini ^^! #bow

 **Big Thanks For You Guys!**

Silviana | | Xinger XXI | ariska | Ike686 | ren chan | k1mut | Nadia | jonginisa | Jun-yo | tokisaki | sayakanoicinoe | Kamong Jjong | lustkai | jidix | | kthk2 | ucinaze | Dhara432 | Guest | Hun94Kai88 | cute | bubbleosh | kimkai88 | mira-ah | | Sung208 | yuvikimm97 | kkamjongindy | Guest | jumee | youngimongi | novisaputri09 |

NishiMala (untuk chap 1) dan Mery (untuk chap 5)

terimakasih untuk review kalian dari awal ff ini ada atau beru-baru ini ^^. Dan buat kalian yang udah ngefollow/favor terimakasih banyak, aku jadi seneng kalau makin banyak yang ngefavor/follow

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~ Pai Pai~


	8. Chapter 8

Musim dingin telah berganti dengan musim semi. Salju-salju berwarna putih telah mencair, digantikan dengan beraneka warna dan bentuk bunga di setiap tempat kota Seoul.

Bunga sakura bermekaran penuh tidak seperti tahun lalu. Orang-orang yang memilih tinggal dirumahnya untuk menghangatkan diri sekarang memilih keluar untuk mengambill udara segar atau sekedar mengahangatkan diri dengan sinar matahari yang bagus untuk kesehatan.

Jongin meraih tas ransel hitamnya, merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan seragam miliknya. Ia tersenyum, menatap pantulan dirinya lewat cermin. Sedikit memutar tubuhnya Jongin menatap tubuhnya kagum.

Sudah dua tahun Jongin menjadi anak SMA dan sekarang Jongin berada di tingkat dua.

Sedikit melirik jam dinding warna merahnya, ia segera turun kebawah. Pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil _onigiri_ bungkus dan susu vanila yang selalu ia beli selama seminggu ini setelah sepulang sekolah.

Bibi Cho sekarang tidak bekerja dirumahnya lagi, terpaksa kembali ke Busan karena anaknya sering sakit-sakitan. Jongin pernah menyuruh bibi Cho untuk tinggal disini bersama anaknya, tapi wanita itu menolak dan memilih kembali ke Busan.

Rumah ini kembali terasa sepi untuk Jongin. Meski tidak terlalu besar tapi Jongin merasa kesepian, terlalu hening baginya. Tangannya meraih pintu kulkas yang ada di sebelah wastafel. Membukanya pelan dan merasakan dingin ketika tubuhnya sedikit ia bungkukkan. Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah coklat berukuran sedang terbungkus dengan kotak transparan dihiasi pita merah. Jongin ingat kalau ini adalah _white day_ dan ia juga ingat kalau coklat itu milik Luhan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jongin segera kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil sebungkus plastik putih berisikan coklat yang sudah ia persiapkan beberapa hari yang lalu dan dibungkus rapi.

Sebelum pergi ke sekolah, Jongin membuka laci mejanya. Tersenyum kecil melihat coklat buatannya yang sengaja ia pisah dengan coklat-coklat lainnya. Oh dan jangan lupa sebuah note kecil yang sudah ia siapkan tadi malam ia bawa. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi, Jongin yang tengah bersantai-santai di halaman belakang sekolah berjalan pelan masuk ke gedung utama sekolah. Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang tengah berlarian masuk kedalam kelas.

Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya, tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya menyapa atau sekedar memberinya senyuman. Senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika irisnya tidak sengaja menatap Sehun yang tengah tertidur di pojok kelas.

Dengan pelan Jongin menarik kursinya. Duduk manis sembari menunggu wali kelasnya datang untuk mengabsen.

"Bangun tukang tidur!" Jongin memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku bacaan yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tas ranselnya.

Sehun mengerang pelan, meregangkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sama. "Hei, guru _killer_ sudah datang," Jongin menggoncang pelan bahu Sehun. "Sehun~"

Salah satu kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, tersenyum kepada Jongin dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggaruk kepalanya sesekali menguap panjang. " _Annyeong_." Sapa Sehun masih dengan wajah kantuknya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Sehun mengangguk, kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dengan malas ia mengeluarkan buku cetak serta buku tulis matematika dari tasnya yang ia simpan di laci meja.

"Semalam aku keasikan main _Mortal Combat X_." Ucap Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih asik membaca bukunya. "Kau baca apa?" tanya Sehun mencoba mengindik isi buku kecil yang lumayan tebal.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jongin menutup bukunya, bangkit dari kursinya setelah guru matematika datang dengan tumpukan kertas hasil ulangan minggu lalu.

" _Aish_ aku tidak yakin akan mendapat nilai bagus!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya, merasa kesal karena minggu lalu ia tidak belajar.

Satu per satu nama murid disebut dan setiap nama yang dipanggil membuat jantung Jongin berdegup kencang. Berharap ia akan mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Kim Jong In!" Panggil _ssaem_ nya dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat, kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas ini." Jongin tersenyum menerima hasil ulangannya. "Hanya saja kau kurang enam poin lagi untuk mengalahkan Luhan." Jongin mengangguk, kembali ke kursinya masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Wah-wah sekarang kau lebih pintar dariku ya," protes Sehun mengambil kertas ulangan itu dari tangan Jongin. "Delapan puluh lima dengan sembilan puluh empat. Aku kalah darimu." Sehun menaruh kertas tadi di atas meja Jongin.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki rival yang kuat di kelas ini." Tambah Sehun dengan senyum jalinya.

BUK

" _Appo_ Jongin, kau mau merusak otakku yang IQ-nya tinggi ini?"

"Salah sendiri kau asik main game di komputer," Jongin membuka buku cetaknya, melingkari beberapa nomor yang nantinya akan ia kerjakan sebagai tugas.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit, memilih menatap deretan angka yang ia kerjakan. Jongin menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, memalingkan muka kearah jendela. Menatap langit cerah dengan awan tipis yang membuatnya tenang.

"Jongin," Sehun menyenggol lengan teman sebangkunya pelan. Ikut menatap langit biru yang lumayan cerah dengan senyuman. "Kau ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hari Rabu."

"Selain itu?"

Jongin kembali menulis di buku tulisnya, menyalin angka-angka dengan rumusan yang ia ingat. "Hari yang menyebalkan?"

Kerutan di dahi Sehun terbentuk, bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut karena merasa kesal. "Bukan. Ayo tebak!"

Pundak Jongin menurun, menatap Sehun yang begitu semangat menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jongin acuh dan kembali keperkerjaannya.

" _Aish_ , bukan-bukan! Ini _White Day_ Jongin!" Sehun berusaha tidak berteriak untuk mengingatkan Jongin yang terlihat acuh padanya. "Kau tahu bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja balasan coklat Jongin. Kau pasti membawa coklat bukan?"

.

.

.

"Kemana Sehun?"

Kantin terlihat penuh sesak, terlebih murid-murid baru lebih mendominasi kantin yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan lebar.

Dengan nampan yang ada ditangannya Jongin mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawabannya. Duduk di salah satu meja panjang ketika ia melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau bawa coklatnya bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi sebelum memakan _kimchi_ nya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan untuk memberikannya." Jongin membuka bungkus rotinya menggigitnya sedikit sambil menerawang ke depan. "Mungkin setelah sepulang sekolah."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" ini giliran Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku belum siap." Tangannya meraih kotak jeruk si sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat kaget seniornya yang tengah melahap rakus makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Aku-aku cari Sehun dulu."

"Jangan sampai menyesal!" suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Jongin. Jongin menoleh, melihat Bakhyun dan Chanyeol memberinya jempol.

Jongin segera berlari menuju lokernya. Memutar kunci kode pengaman dan segera mengeluarkan seplastik lumayan besar. Ia menghitung jumlahnya apakah pas atau tidak. Ia tersenyum puas, sebelum menutup lokernya ia menatap sebentar coklat miliknya yang terbungkus rapi.

Dengan ragu ia mengambil coklat itu, menatapnya agak lama hingga sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkannya.

"Jonginnie!" suara tersebut tidak asing oleh Jongin, ia hanya menatap malas _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Apa?"

 _Yeoja_ itu menyodorkan kedua tangannya, seakan meminta sesuatu dari Jongin. "Kau punya hutang denganku."

TEP

Sebuah coklat batang berada di kedua tangan _yeoja_ tersebut. Memekik senang, refleks ia memeluk Jongin erat.

"Ya! Berhenti memelukku begitu kencang! Kau mau aku mati kehabisan nafas?" bentak Jongin mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kya~ _gomawo Jonginnie!_ " pekik _yeoja_ itu tambah keras. Dengan loncatan kecil ia menatap coklat batangan pemberian Jongin senang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan memberiku balasan coklat."

"Terserah lah," Jongin acuh menatap kelakuan abstak teman lintas kelasnya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku membalas jawabanmu dengan 'ya'." Sedikit mendorong, jari telunjuk Jongin menyentuh dahi temannya.

"Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mengantar coklat ke yang lainnya."

.

.

.

Sampai detik ini Jongin tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Sejak istirahat hingga jam pelajaraan ke enam Sehun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sudah dua jam lewat lima belas menit Sehun menghilang. Di halaman belakang, perpustakaan, bahkan di atap sekolah Jongin tidak berhasil menemukan Sehun. Bahkan _ssaem_ nya marah-marah tidak jelas karena Sehun menghilang.

Jongin tidak tahu. Bahkan coklat-coklat yang ia bawa sudah ia beri kepada semua teman-temannya. Hanya tertinggal satu di dalam tas Jongin—coklat untuk Sehun.

Niatnya Jongin ingin menaruh coklat buatanya kedalam tas Sehun selagi orang itu menghilang entah kemana. Tapi ia takut kalau Sehun fikir coklat miliknya milik orang lain, jadi Jongin urungkan niatnya dan menunggu Sehun datang.

Bel pertanda pergantian jam berbunyi. Jongin semakin bingung dan khawatir, sampai sekarang pun Sehun belum saja masih ada di loker mejanya.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, ijin kepada ketua kelas untuk ke toilet. Begitu pintu itu tertutup rapat, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Kemanapun seingat dia dimana tempat kesukaan Sehun.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju uks, entah kenapa ia langsung berbelok ketika yang ada di pikirannya adalah ruang dance. Langkahnya terhenti dan kerutan di dahinya terbentuk begitu mengingat tujuan awalnya adalah ruangan kesukaannya. Ia hendak melangkah pergi, namun ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

Menempelkan telinga kanannya, Jongin berusaha mendengar suara itu lebih jelas.

 _"Aku lelah."_

Kerutan Jongin terlihat kembali dan ia yakin bahwa ini adalah suara Sehun.

 _"Lelah kenapa? Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja disini, aku akan kembali kekelas dan memberikan surat ijin untukmu."_

Suara lain menyahut, Jongin tidak tahu.

 _"Kurasa tidak perlu, kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan kelas."_

Tangan Jongin yang sudah meraih knop pintu pun hanya terdiam. Mendengar nama Luhan begitu jelas membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

 _"Dan terimakasih atas coklatnya. Ah, kapan kita mulai kencan?"_

Jongin seakan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pening ketika Luhan membalas pertannyaan Sehun. Ia kembali melangkah mundur, kembali ke kelasnya dan meminta ijin kepada guru piket untuk pulang.

Dadanya serasa sesak begitu mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan kelasnya. Tidak membalas pertanyaan Sehun ketika mereka berpapasan dan mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Sehun.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua matanya terasa panas. Ia segera ingin pulang dan mengurung dirinya dikamar seperti biasanya.

 ** _Flash Back of_**

.

.

.

Mengingat itu semua Jongin merasa benci kepada dirinya sendiri. Semenjak itu hubungan Jongin dan Sehun sedikit renggang, hingga mereka tidak sekelas lagi hubungan itu mulai menghilang. Tidak ada canda dan tawa yang biasanya menghibur mereka. Tidak ada waktu bersama teman, tidak ada acara menginap lagi di rumah Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi senyuman di wajah Jongin—hanya sebuah senyuman palsu yang terkadang memuakkan dan menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun.

Langkah Jongin terhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Rasa tidak senang dan nyaman menghampirinya. Ia ingin pergi dari rumah ini, pergi kemana saja asalkan dia merasa senang. Tapi terlintas di benaknya apakah hal seperti itu membuatnya bahagia.

Mungkin ia cukup bahagia. Meski keluarga dan salah satu temannya pergi meninggalkannya, ia masih memiliki beberapa orang yang masih peduli dengannya. Tidakk banyak namun cukup membuatnya bisa tersenyum tulus, bukan palsu dan paksaan seperti biasanya.

Selesai merenung, Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi dimana semua orang masih terlelap dan langit masih gelap untuk melakukan aktifitas.

Dengan pelan, Jongin mencoba menutup pintu besi itu supaya tidak berbunyi nyaring. Masuk melalui pintu belakang dan menaiki tangga menuju ruangan privasinya—kamar.

Merebahkan tubuhnya setelah dengan asal menaruh tas ranselnya. Mencoba menutup mata meski rasa kantuk mulai menerjangnya. Kejadian lampau itu terus berputar ketika ia menutup matanya. Ia merasa sebal. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya, kejadian itu akan terus berputar dan semakin lekat.

Setetes air mata membasahi bantalnya. Jongin bukan _namja_ yang cengeng, hanya saja ia merasa tidak kuat menghadapi apa yang menimpanya. Kalau ia dapat menemukan bintang jatuh di langit malam, ia meminta untuk di lahirkan kembali dengan keluarga yang berbeda. Meminta untuk mendapatkan nasib yang lebih beruntung ketimbang nasib yang tengah ia jalani.

Jongin bukan merasa tidak bersyukur kepada Tuhan, hanya saja ia mencoba bermimpi atau berkhayal supaya rasa sakit yang terus menekan di dadanya menghilang.

Tapi tetap saja, menyangkal beberapa kali pun tidak akan menggubah semuanya. Jongin tersenyum kecut, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia merubah posisinya, menghadap pintu kayu yang memisahkan dunia miliknya dengan dunia luar sana.

Jongin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mencoba apapun yang ia bisa hingga mengembalikan perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menghidupkan lampu kecil. Menarik kursi beroda itu dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ia tata dengan sampul coklat. Membuka beberapa lembar yang sudah tergores dengan tinta dan terhenti pada lembaran kosong.

Tangannya meraih pena, mencoret kertas itu dengan kalimat yang dapat mewakili perasaan Jongin.

Menulis _diary_ bukan hal kuno atau ketinggalan zaman dan bukan hal feminim. Buku yang lumayan tebal isinya ini merupakan hadiah dari _halmonie_ nya yang ada di Jeju untuk hadiah natal tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dan benda ini adalah benda yang paling Jongin jaga dan paling ia sukai. Karena dengan buku ini Jongin bisa menuangkan segala emosi yang tengah ia alami.

Beberapa menit Jongin menutup bukunya. Mengambil handuk putihnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya di bawah guyuran air dingin yang makin lama membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang masih terbalu dengan pakaian santainya.

Jongin mencoba untuk terbiasa atau mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Rasa sakit, kesepian, dan segala bentuk yang akan dialami oleh orang sepertinya. Membentuk sebuah karakter yang palsu dan mungkin akan melekat untuk selamanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

* * *

Amnesia mendadak buat ngepost chap ini! Mungkin selama dua minggu lebih ini kebanyakan ulangan bikin aku ngeblank buat nulis chap ini.

Aduh maaf sekali ya buat kalian semua nunggu #bow, buat yang minta cepet update aku nggak bisa ngelakuinnya, dan maaf buat kalian yang nangis gegara ff yang ahkirnya flash backnya selesai #lapkeringet.

Maaf seribu maaf ! Bulan ini bikin aku capek dan sedikit miring otaknya.

Ow ya, menurut kalian chap ini agak kecepetan nggak? Jujur aja aku takut kalian bakalan bosen sama ff ini.

Ah yang bilang _"sebagai sahabat"_ itu Jongin loh~, hehehe. Jadi gantian kasian ama Sehun nih...

Buat kalian yang baru review sekarang nggak papa kok~ kekekeke,,,,

 **Big Thanks For You~**

Xinger XXI | Jung NaeRa | Kim jea | NN | Choi Handa HunKai shiper | winter park chanchan | xikei | ariska | ohkim9488 | outcaaast | kimkai88 | kthk2 | rini | mira-ah | enchris.727 | KaiNieris | Seo'jinkim | jonginisa | Hun94Kai88 | jjong86 | youngimongi | cute | lustkai | | ren chan | yuvikimm97 | novisaputri09 | sayakanoicinoe | bubbleosh |


	9. Chapter 9

Badan Jongin sedikit panas, Kyungsoo teman sebangkunya menempelkan telapak tangannya yang kecil ke dahi Jongin.

"Kau demam," Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau ke uks atau ijin pulang kerumah."

Jongin masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat pucat, bibirnya terlihat kering dan sedikit memutih, dan keringat dingin terus bercucuran membasahi tubuh dan sekitar wajahnya.

"Kuantar kau ke usk dan tidak ada penolakan. Jangan mencoba kembali masuk ke kelas kalau aku masih melihatmu sakit seperti ini. Pokoknya kau harus istirahat total di uks."

Jongin sudah pasrah bila Kyungsoo sudah angkat bicara seperti ini, seperti ibu-ibu cerewet yang suka bergosip ria kalau sudah berkupul dengan genknya. Tubuh Jongin hampir jatuh ketanah kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak memegangi tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlalu keras belajar Jongin. Aku heran kenapa kau suka sekali memaksakan diri untuk belajar?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap khawatir Jongin. "Dikelas kita tidak ada yang sepertimu dalam hal belajar. Kau tidak bisa santai sedikit? Maksudku tidak selalu membaca buku di setiap waktu luangmu itu."

Jongin hanya terdiam, menahan rasa pening yang menyerang kepalanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat perutnya yang terasa perih, seakan memeluk erat perutnya akan menghilangkan rasa perih tersebut.

"Kau kenapa? Maagmu kambuh? Kau belum sarapan?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Kyungsoo menambah rasa pening di kepalanya. " _Aigoo uri_ Jonginnie! Sebentar lagi _suneung_ akan dilaksanakan dan juga kontes dancemu! Sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah!"

Setelah meminta surat izin dan mengantar pulang Jongin dengan mobilnya, Kyungsoo mulai mengendarai mobil silvernya yang sekarang tengah membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama Kyungsoo dapat menemukan rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup lumayan besar untuk di tempati oleh keluarga kecil seperti Jongin.

"Kau tiduran saja di kamarmu, aku akan memasak untukmu. Jadi aku boleh menggunakan dapurmu?"

Jongin mengangguk, menaikkan kembali selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Jongin mendadak demam, tidak seperti biasanya Jongin merasa sakit seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini pengaruh dari mandi tadi?

Setelah pintu kayu itu tertutup, Jongin menyamankan tubuhnya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman supaya ia bisa beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah warna. Bintang dan bulan sudah menggantikan posisi matahari yang kini bekerja di sebelah bagian bumi. Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, merasakan sesuatu yang basah di dahinya.

Sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Menaruh handuk basah itu di atas mangkuk yang digunakan oleh Kyungsoo untuk mengompres panasnya.

Kedua matanya masih terasa berat, tapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya sudah menghilang dan tubuhnya sedikit terasa sehat. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, memakai sandal rumahnya dan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Aroma harum tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Penasaran Jongin berjalan menuju dapur—tempat dimana masih terdengar suara berisik dan asal bau harum yang tercium olehnya.

"Ah kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita makan malam, aku sudah membuatkanmu ayam goreng seperti biasanya." Kyungsoo tengah mencuci tangannya. Menarik salah satu kursi sebelum menarik Jongin untuk makan malam.

Dengan semangat Kyungsoo menyiapkan beberapa lauk dan nasi yang uapnya masih mengepul dan terasa panas. "Mari makan!"

Jongin terdiam melihat masakan yang ada dihadapannya. Apa ini terlalu banyak untuk dimakan oleh dua orang?

"Jangan melamun seperti itu! Ini khusus kubuatkan untukmu, kau tau sudah lama aku tidak masak sebanyak ini." Kyungsoo mulai menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan kedua maniknya yang besar, "Tentu saja aku pulang, sekalian aku membeli beberapa bahan-bahan dapur. Kulkasmu itu kosong sekali, _eomma_ mu tidak pernah belanja ya?"

Jongin menggeleng, mulai menyendok nasi hangat itu dan di ikuti dengan ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali ya. Aku tidak terlalu ingat keadaan rumahmu dulu seperti apa, yang ku ingat aku akan menangis kalau _eomma_ sudah menarikku pulang." Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya, menarik gelas kaca yang berisikan air putih itu di dekatnya. "Apa selama ini sudah banyak yang berubah? Ah tadi aku melihat Luhan, aku tidak tau kalau Luhan satu rumah denganmu dan tadi aku juga melihat Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah meneguk minumannya.

Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaan teman kecilnya ini dan memilih diam. Melahap beberapa masakan yang susah payah di buatkan untuknya.

"Banyak yang berubah ya?" Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan teman sekelasnya ini. Dulu ia dan Jongin adalah teman satu taman kanak, namun setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi dan ahkirnya mereka bertemu di ahkir sekolah mereka. "Apa perubahan itu membuatmu tertekan?"

Kyungsoo penasaran, sungguh penasaran. Rumah ini terlalu sepi dan sepertinya tidak terlalu terurus oleh pemiliknya. Dari siang sampai sekarang ia belum bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Jongin. Malah ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun ketika ia kembali dari supermarket.

"Ya."

Satu kata itu memecak pemikiran Kyungsoo. Jongin menatapnya sendu, menaruh sendoknya dan menidurkan kepalanya. "Terlalu banyak yang berubah dan membuatku muak."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penasaran. Ia mendorong kursi kayu yang tengah di dudukinya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ikut menidurkan kepalanya dengan menatap lurus manik hitam Jongin.

"Muak?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Menurutmu apa aku ini—"

"Terima dirimu apa adanya Jongin. Maksudku, hah~ bagai mana menjelasknnya ya?" Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun Jongin. Kau punya segalanya, meski terkadang orang dapat menyadarinya atau tidak tapi kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Luhan."

Jongin ikut menegakkan badannya. "Lalu apa yang tidak dimiliki Luhan dariku?" Jongin bertanya.

"Hm~" Kyungsoo tampak berfikir. Tak lama ia tersenyum. "Kebahagiaan." Ucapnya singkat.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin tidak— maksudnya belum mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kebahagiaan. Setiap orang memiliki kebahagiaan yang berbeda-beda dan tentu saja dengan cara yang berbeda pula orang-orang akan mencari dan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Kyungsoo menarik Jongin untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Mungkin Luhan sudah merebut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau terima. Tapi siapa tau, mungkin saja kebahagiaan Luhan tidak selamanya akan bertahan. Dan kau tahu sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih besar darinya. Jadi kufikir itulah yang tidak dimiliki oleh Luhan darimu." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana Luhan merebut atau lebih baik merubah hidupmu, aku tidak tau siapa itu Luhan dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Tapi jangan berfikir kalau kau itu selalu kalah, merasa payah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan."

"Jadi bagaimana aku akan mendapatan kebahagiaan itu?"

"Ambisi, cita-cita, keinginan . Pasti kau memilikinya bukan? Dengan itu kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Jongin tersenyum kecut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sayang semuanya sudah aku buang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang payah sepertiku tidak memiliki hal seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya. Merasa bingung, kesal, marah, dan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan bercampur aduk. Mungkin kalau ia bertempramental lemah, tangan kananya ini mungkin sudah meninju pipi Jongin berkali-kali.

"Karena seberapa besarpun aku berusaha sepertinya akan sia-sia. Semua sudah tidak melihatku-melupakanku. Jadi apa aku masih bisa memiliki hal seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut melihat Jongin tengah menahan tangis. Kyungsoo mulai mengerti apa yang dihadapi oleh Jongin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo yakin. "Kau masih menginginkan kebahagiaan bukan? Jangan pikirkan Luhan, pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini Jongin pergi ke taman kota. Merilekskan diri dari kegiatan belajarnya _dan mengurung diri tentunya_. Dengan sepeda lamanya, Jongin mengayuh pedal dengan kekuatan sedikit. Menikmkati udara pagi yang segar sebelum terkontaminasi oleh asap dari apapun. Menikmati sinar matahari yang menyengat tubuhnya, serta menikmati cuaca yang cerah untuk pagi ini.

Moodnya kembali membaik mengingat Kyungsoo mau bermain dengannya hingga Luhan kembali ke rumah. Ya, tidak sepenuhnya membaik tapi cukup membuatnya senang untuk hari ini.

Dengan lagu yang mengalun pelan lewat earphonenya ia menelusuri daerah perumahannya. Berbelok tepat di sebelah minimarket langganannya. Belum banyak yang beraktifitas, hanya beberapa orang yang berolah raga, pergi ke gereja, atau mungkin mulai melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Taman kota semakin dekat dan kayuhan pada pedal sepeda pun memelan. Jongin tersenyum, memarkirkan sepedanya sebelum berjalan santai mengelilingi taman kota. Mengambil dua buah buku dari ranjang sepedanya dan berjalan mendekati bangku taman.

Ia melepas earphonenya dan semilir angin pagi membuatnya merinding. Membuka salah satu buku miliknya dan mulai membaca satu demi satu lembaran kertas coklat itu.

"Jongin?" suara asing itu membuat Jongin melepas pandangan dari bukunya.

" _Sunbae_?" iris hitam Jongin melebar melihat orang yang lama tidak dilihatnya muncul. "Ke-kenapa _sunbae_ bisa ada di sini? Bukannya _sunbae_ ada—"

"Aku kembali." Yang Jongin panggil _sunbae_ itu tersenyum, tersenyum menawan yang sangat Jongin kenal dan ingat. "Kau merindukanku teddy bear?"

Jongin tersenyum, memeluk orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu begitu erat.

"Wow wow wow, sepertinya teddy bearku begitu merindukanku ya?"

Dalam pelukan erat itu Jongin mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan _sunbae_ pulang, lalu kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" sedikit mendangak, Jongin berusaha menatap mata tajam itu.

"Karena ini kejutan untukmu. Kau senang?" Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Aku kembali karena merindukanmu."

Pipi Jongin terasa panas, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya terkejut _sunbae_ kembali."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Kau tidak lupa dengan namaku bukan?"

"Baiklah, Kris _ge_." _Sunbae_ Jongin— Kris tersenyum, mengacak pelan rambut hitam Jongin. "Ish, _ge_ rambutku jadi rusak."

"Kau tidak berubah ya. Aku tambah suka denganmu." Kini giliran Kris yang memeluk erat Jongin. "Kau tambah kurus saja. Kau makan dengan teratur bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku selalu makan tiap hari."

"Makanan sehat atau instan?"

"Sudahlah _ge_ yang penting setiap hari aku mengisi perutku ini."

"Jangan seperti itu! Lihat, tubuhmu saja berbeda dengan yang dulu!" pekik Kris memutar balik tubuh Jongin.

" _Aish, gege_ tidak perlu cemas. Setiap tahun aku pasti mengalami perbedaan bukan, lagi pula aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan." Ucap Jongin cemberut, yang membuat Kris mau tak mau mencubit pipi yang masih terlihat tembam itu.

"Tapi yang penting pipimu ini tidak berubah," Kris melepas cubitannya, menatap dua buah buku di belakang Jongin. "Kau ini, hari libur seperti ini seharusnya kau bersantai-santai bukannya membaca buku!"

"Aduh, sebenarnya _gege_ datang kesini untuk menceramahiku atau apa sih?"

.

.

.

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Senyumnya sedari tadi tidak hilang, seakan ia tidak merasa capek untuk tersenyum lebar. Hatinya serasa membuncah, jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak seperti biasanya. Pokoknya hari ini ia merasa luar biasa bahagia. Sehari penuh bersama Kris membuat bebannya hilang. Merasa lelah, tetapi bukan lelah batin.

Berguling kesana kemari Jongin mencoba mengingat setiap potong kejadian yang ia lakukan hari ini. Tiba-tiba ia loncat menuju mejanya, mengambil buku _diary_ nya dan cepat-cepat menulis setiap kejadian yang ia lalui bersama Kris hari ini.

Ini luar biasa! Seperti mendapat hadiah lotre, hari ini begitu istimewa karena jarang sekali Jongin merasa sebahagia ini. Sekilas perutnya berbunyi, tapi ia tidak merasa lapar. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia rasa lapar, sedih dan sebagainya tidak mempan untuk Jongin sekarang.

Rasanya ia tidak mau tidur kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak ingin hari ini selesai. Padahal hari sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi Jongin sama sekali belum merasa kantuk.

Sebenarnya ia merasa sedih ketika harus berpisah dengan Kris, tapi mau bagai mana lagi mungkin lain waktu ia bisa kembali bermain bersama Kris.

Jarum panjang menunjuk angka enam, yang artinya sudah jam setengah satu lewat dini hari. Pertahanan Jongin mulai hancur, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia kembali menuju kasurnya, menarik selimut tebalnya dan mulai mmengarungi alam mimpi. Bermimpi ia masih bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kris.

TBC

* * *

Ahkirnya bisa update walau selalu banyak yang protes karena aku ngepostnya dikit banget

Maaf ya aku baru bisa update sekarang setelah lima hari merantau di pulau orang dan melawan mabuk laut, ahkirnya bisa pegang laptop dan langsung nulis~, dan baru bisa baca review kalian karena di sana ada masalah sama sinyal

Aduh ada yang nggak setuju sama setuju HunKai bersatu aku juga bingung nantinya HunKai bersatu apa nggak, tapi kayaknya bersatu deh kan ini ff HunKai wkwkwk

Bagi yang pingin banget ada satu cast lagi, beruntung ahkirnya aku masukin daddy Kris di ff ini! Bikin part mereka bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri! Gila! Udah lama nggak baca ff KrisKai lagi T_T, apa kalian punya rekomendasi ff KrisKai? bagi shipper KrisKai bisa kasih rekomendasi ya , eh tapi ngomong-ngomong ff KrisKai udah pada hilang belum sih?

Bagi readers annyeong! Salam kenal! #bow dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan review~

 **Big Thanks For You ^^**

ariska | nabilapermatahati | xikei | kaimen | ren chan | melizwufan | Babyz313 | estkai | Vioolyt | lustkai | SecretVin137 | youngimongi | winter park chanchan | Nam Jung | novisaputri09 | Guest | enchris.727 | Chingu oh sehunnie | myungricho | Seo'jinkim | Qiannie26 | jjong86 | Ddangko | alv | ucinaze | jonginisa | mira-ah | Nadia | VampireDPS | rini | Hun94Kai88 | kimkai88 | cute | yuvikimm97 | sayakanoicinoe | Kai886 | Guest | Kamong Jjong | Kim jea | bubbleosh |

Mungkin selanjutnya aku nggak bisa update (mungkin) karena dua bulan nanti aku bakalan sibuk sekali _ , tapi aku usahaain luangin waktu buat nulis deh :p

Pai-pai~


	10. Chapter 10

Kedua mata Jongin terbuka begitu saja, padahal alaram jamnya sama sekali belum berbunyi. Sekilas Jongin melirik jam dindingnya. Ini masih jam empat pagi dan langit masih gelap. Jongin kembali menutup mata, menarik selimutnya dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Mencoba kembali mengarungi dunia mimpi, tapi tidak bisa.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, rasa senang menyelimuti dirinya. Apa rasa bahagianya belum menghilang?

Mungkin saja, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kris!

Tu-tunggu dulu!

Jongin memukul dahinya pelan. Merasa bodoh karena ia tidak meminta nomor handphone _gege_ blasterannya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabari Kris kalau begini caranya!

Tangannya meraih benda persegi panjang yang ada di meja nakasnya. Membuka _pattern lock_ dan mencari kontak Baekhyun, mungkin saja ia masih punya kontak Kris. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak saling berhubungan.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu! Hah rasanya menyesal sekali ia tidak saling bertukar kontak.

 _Pabo, pabo, pabo_ runtuk Jongin dengan wajah cemberutnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa cemberut?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menekukkan wajahnya dari tadi, terkadang ia juga tidak sengaja mendapati Jongin menghembuskan nafas. "Kau kerasukan setan apa sih? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo malas. Menidurkan kepalanya di tumpukan buku cetak miliknya. Menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang tengah risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak melihatku seperti itu!" sebuah buku melayang di atas kepala Jongin pelan.

"Hah~" satu hembusan nafas pendek yang terdengar tidak semangat itu kembali keluar dari mulut Jongin, lalu ia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar aneh!" ejek Kyungsoo dengan memutar bola matanya kesal. "Hari ini aku bawa bekal _kimbab_." Suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak lapar." Masih pada posisi yang sama, Jongin merasa tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Kau menolak masakanku!" pekik Kyungsoo keras membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Bukan menolak mata bulat! Aku sedang tidak minat makan!" kini giliran Jongin yang berteriak.

"Demi apapun, kau hari ini berbeda sekali Jongin! Kau tidak seperti biasanya, lalu kau juga menolak masakanku!"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi. "Bukan Kyungsoo, hanya saja... hah~" ucap Jongin yang diahkiri dengan nafas panjang.

Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau punya masalah?"

"Iya. Masalah besar!" Jongin begitu semangat.

"Masalah besar apa?"

Dan Jongin pun mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria begitu mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Itu bukan masalah besar." Simpul Kyungsoo kembali membaca bukunya.

"Itu masalah besar Kyung~! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa meminta nomor handphonenya!"

"Tenang saja." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya. "Sepertinya dia akan datang kesini."

Kerutan di dahi Jongin terbentuk. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. " _feeling_?"

Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik. "Jangan-jangan kau cenayang ya?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo— "Lalu selama ini buku yang kau baca itu pasti buku ramalan!" dongkol.

"Terserah!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda." Jongin menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Tapi..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, memaninkan pensil kuning itu dengan memutarnya cepat. "Apa yang kau katakan sepertinya benar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pembicaraan kita waktu itu. Tentang kebahagiaan."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo merasa bingung.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku." Ucap Jongin yakin.

"Yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu. Karena aku sedang bahagia."

"Hanya itu? Maksudku hanya karena kau merasa bahagia kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu?"

"Kurasa sudah. Semoga saja."

.

.

.

Kini Jongin berada di ruang dance seperti yang tertera di jadwalnya. Ruangan itu masih sepi, belum ada anggota dance yang masuk. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh, meletakkan tasnya di dekat pintu dan segera mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santainya.

Badannya yang lentur itu ia liukkan sesuai dengan irama musik yang keluar dari handphonennya. Kembali melatih tariannya sambil menunggu anggota lain datang. Mulutnya terus mengatakan angka satu dua dalam gerakannya.

 **KLEK**

Bunyi suara pintu membuat gerakan Jongin terhenti, kepalanya ia putar menghadap pintu. Menatap seseorang yang jarang ia temui sekarang.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, masuk kedalam ruangan dan pergi menuju loker yang ada di sana. Membuka laci nomor empat setelah memasukkan kunci yang Jongin tau itu milik Zelo teman sekelas Sehun.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu ya?" tanya Sehun setelah mengambil beberapa barang dari laci tersebut. Jongin menggeleng, kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga pintu tersebut tertutup.

Gerakannya kembali terhenti. Menatap dirinya lewat pantulan cermin besar dan sebuah senyuman kecut tercipta di wajahnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar ke dadanya. Rasa sakit dan kesedihan menambah bebannya.

Ia berjalan membelakangi cermin, mengambil tas beserta handphonenya dan meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Merasa malas untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jongin!" pekikan yang Jongin yakini milik Kyungsoo membuatnya menoleh. Menatap penasaran temannya yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan semangat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika Kyungsoo berusaha merangkulnya.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat, menampakkan sebuah senyum di bibir _love shape_ nya. "Tidak," ucapnya dengan nada ringan. "Tidak ada apa-apa~"

"Sepertinya kau gembira sekali."

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu~"

"Terserah lah kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku."

"Hehehe, kau tau saja Jongin. Ini masih rahasia~"

"Rahasia wajan anti lengketmu itu!" kesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang masih dalam mode gembiranya tidak peduli dengan wajah Jongin yang bertambah jelek sekarang. Senandungan lagu dari Kyungsoo menjadi _soundtrack_ perjalanan mereka.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tidak latihan dance?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung ditatapi tidak suka oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya seolah tanpa rasa salah.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hari ini kau memang aneh ya? Sepertinya Kris itu memiliki pengaruh yang kuat dalam mengubah _mood_ mu."

Jongin berdecak, menatapnya tidak suka. "Oh ya saat Sehun datang ke rumah, apa dia tau aku sakit?" tanyanya membuat dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Mencoba mengingat sebentar kejadian waktu itu.

"Sepertinya tau. Kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Sekarang giliranya yang mengatakan itu. "Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Hem... biasa saja. Hanya kata oh yang ia berikan padaku. Kau masih suka dengannya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya.

" _Molla_ , aku malas membahasnya."

"Jongin."

"Hem."

"Aku penasaran."

"Penasaran apa?"

"Kenapa kau berusaha keras belajar." Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin. "Dilihat dari wajahmu saja kau terlihat seperti anak pemalas."

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum meringis mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Jongin menatap lapangan hijau sekolahannya dari jendela. Melihat kumpulan murid-murid bermain bola di sana. Saling merebut benda bulat itu hingga membuat mereka bercucuran keringat.

"Supaya kedua orang tuaku mau melihatku." Suara Jongin terdengar lirih.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih teman kecilnya itu. "Apa itu membuatmu bahagia?"

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sehun melepas earphonenya. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati sosok ibunya tersenyum manis dengan nampan yang ia bawa. Sehun tersenyum, membuka lebar pintu itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, jadi _eomma_ buatkan kau teh. Mau minum bersama?"

"Tentu saja," ia mengangguk, menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Sudah lama kita tidak minum teh bersama."

 _Eomma_ nya mengangguk setuju, menuangkan teh berwarna hitam ke masing-masing cangkir berwarna _cream_.

"Bagai mana kencanmu tadi?" tanya _eomma_ nya meniup uap _black tea_ nya. "Menyenangkan?"

Punggung tegaknya sedikit ia bungkukkan, menampakkan raut malasnya hingga suara kekehan terdengar. "Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tidak suka?"

"Ya seperti itu lah."

"Luhan itu anak yang baik." Dan satu tegukan membasahi kerongkongannya. "Dan manis." Tambahnya. "Jadi apa yang salah? Bukannya selama ini kau menunggunya? _Eomma_ kira kau menyukai Jongin selama ini, ternyata..."

"Aku hanya lelah." Dengan malas, Sehun memutar-mutar cangkirnya. "Lelah menunggu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, " _Eomma_ masih ingat waktu itu? Jongin menyukaiku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Jadi Luhan itu—

"Pelarian? Mungkin. Aku asal menerimanya karena lelah menunggu Jongin untuk menyukaiku."

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu setelah meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Entah lah." Jawab Sehun ragu. "Sudah lama aku tidak bersamanya. Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki Luhan dan aku mencintainya."

"Kau ragu."

"Maksud _eomma_?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan? Apa kau masih menyukai Jongin? Dari jawabanmu tadi kau terlihat ragu."

"Sepertinya." Sehun menatap sendu cangkirnya, menggoyang-goyangkan isi cangkir itu tanpa menumpahkannya.

"Kau akan menyakiti mereka kalau begitu." Tangan halus itu mengambil camilan buatannya. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap _eomma_ nya yang tengah memakan kue manis tersebut.

"Menyakiti mereka berdua? Maksudnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

" _Ya hitam! Pergi kemana kau? Seluruh anggota mencarimu ke seluruh sekolah!"_

Pesan singkat itu membuat Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Sudah dua jam pesan itu belum ia balas. Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf dengan mentraktir mereka.

 _"Maaf aku merasa tidak fit untuk latihan hari ini dan aku lupa mengirim pesan kepadamu supaya tidaak mencariku kemana-mana."_

Meletakkannya kembali di samping bukunya, Jongin kembali membaca bukunya. Menggaris bawahi kata-kata yang penting untuk dihafalnya. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti. Perkataan Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah membuatnya ragu.

Apa dia bahagia belajar keras seperti ini supaya kembali di lihat oleh orang tuanya lagi?

Jongin berharap lebih dengan cara itu. Tapi setelah mengingat kembali apa yang dialaminya ia sama sekali tidak mendapat ucapan selamat dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah orang tuanya.

Mereka tetap sama seperti dulu. Hanya memasang muka datar tanpa ekspresi dan saling sibuk satu sama lain. Mengacuhkannya seakan mereka tidak melihat dan mengetahui keberadaan Jongin sendiri. Padahal Jongin sangat menunggu reaksi mereka seperti apa.

Tapi kenapa reaksi mereka berbeda sekali dengan Luhan?

Kenapa mereka tersenyum lebar, memeluk, memuji dan mereka berdua mengelus puncak rambutnya dengan lembut?

Tangannya mengepal erat pensil yang digunakannya. Melampiaskan gejolak rasa emosi dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tau kenapa Luhan begitu membawa banyak pengaruh pada diri dan orang tuanya . Jongin saja tidak tau kalau ia memiliki sepupu seperti Luhan. Dan Jongin tidak tau ada hubungan apa dengan kedua orang tuanya selain menjadi orang tua asuhnya.

Jongin menidurkan kepalanya, menatap jam pasir hadiah dari Baekhyun di ulang tahun ke lima belasnya. Memutar letak jam itu hingga pasir coklat itu turun ke tempat kosong, memenuhinya dengan cepat.

Apa ia akan bahagia seperti ini?

Jongin juga berharap dengan kerja kerasnya seperti ini ia akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya ia terima.

Tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah menyuarakan apa yang ia inginkan. Apa karena ini semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Jongin tidak tahu, tapi ia tetap berusaha keras. Kalau cara ini tidak berhasil ia akan mencari jalan lain untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi jika tetap tidak berhasil? Mungkin ia akan meninggalkannya atau—

Tetap bertahan?

Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia ingin sekali turun ke dapur untuk minum, tapi begitu melihat jam ia mengurungkannya. Karena jam delapan adalah waktunya mereka berkumpul bersama. Melupakannya yang lebih memilih mendekam sendiri di dalam kamar.

Nekad, Jongin membuka pintunya pelan. Berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruninya satu persatu. Tapi dalam hitungan ke empat belas, langkahnya terhenti. Suara tawa dan keceriaan yang ada di sana membuatnya menyesal turun. Meski ia tidak melihat mereka karena tangga rumahnya berbelok ia tau kalau mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

Tidak mau merusak moment mereka, Jongin kembali ke kamarnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan kesendiriannya. Merasa bosan ia memilih duduk di balkon kamarnya. Memeluk kedua kakinya dengan ditemani langit yang mendung. Merasakan dinginnya malam yang menusuk hingga tulangnya.

"K-Kris _ge!"_ pekik Jongin melihat orang yang tidak diundang datang dengan memanjat rumahnya.

Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya untuk memeluk _teddy bear_ kesayangannya itu.

"Uh~ _teddy bear I really really miss you_!" ucapnya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Gege_ sesak!" rengek Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kenapa _gege_ kemari? Ini sudah malam tau!"

Kris masih tersenyum, mencubit hidung Jongin pelan. "Sudah kubilang aku merindukanmu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, mengajak _gege_ nya ini duduk. "Maaf ya _ge_ aku tidak bisa menyuguhkanmu apa-apa."

Kedua alis Kris bertautan, namun segera menunjukkan wajah gembiranya. "Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sudah puas melihat wajahmu ini.

"Hentikan _ge_."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu belajar?"

Jongin menggeleng, kembali memeluk kedua kakinya. "Aku sudah selesai belajar."

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

Bohong! Kau belum makan apa-apa dari tadi sore Kim Jong In!

Kris mengangguk, merasa bingung harus berbicara apa lagi. Efek karena sudah lama tidak bertemu?

"Kenapa kau tidak berkumpul dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku malas, lagi pula mereka asik sendiri." Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakinya. "Jadi lebih baik aku di kamar saja."

"Jongin," Jongin menoleh, Kris menatapnya lekat. "Apa semuanya berubah?"

TBC

* * *

Entah kenapa aku nggak dapet feel sama sekali... rasanya aneh banget? Apa ada daddy Kris ya? Kalo gitu cepet-cepet di singkirin aja lah hehehe #durhaka

Aduh gimana sama chap ini?

Ow iya ada yang bingung mau panggil aku apa? Aku juga bingung mau di panggi apa, masalahnya namaku cukup unik(?), langka(?) dan bikin orang salah paham(?). Hem... kalian bisa panggil aku _saeng, eonnie,_ kakak. adik dan teman temannya. Ngomong-ngomong aku aku line 98 (berasa tua banget!)

A, sebelum lupa buat ren-chan : ada kok yang namanya johnny. johnnynya sm rookies. Tapi kasian Jongin kalo dipasangin sama dia, aneh gimana gitu.

Sebenernya aku mau banget bales satu persatu review kalian tapi waktu mepet banget! Kalian bisa PM aku kok (tapi lama balesnya) #kebiasaan!

Buat readers baru, yang ngefollow/favor _annyeong_! terimakasih ya sudah mau mampir baca dan review ^^

 **Big Thanks For You~**

Xinger XXI | NN | xikei | kimkai88 | nabilapermatahati | mintseujeyii27 | VampireDPS | Hun94Kai88 | ariska | aliyya | ren chan | jonginisa | Guest | Puji Haruharu | myungricho | SecretVin137 | Vioolyt | Seo'jinkim| novisaputri09 | mira-ah| Nadia| alv | cute | | enchris.727 | Nam Jung | yuvikimm97 | winter park chanchan | sayakanoicinoe | bubbleosh | ericomizaki13 | jjong86 |

Pai-pai~


	11. Chapter 11

"Jongin~" sapa Kyungsoo saat berpapasan dengan Jongin di gerbang sekolah.

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman, kemudian disusul dengan rengkuhan di pundaknya walau Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang jam segini?" tanya Kyungsoo melepas rengkuhannya karena merasa pegal. Yang ditanya hanya diam, membuat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Artinya Jongin sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Kyungsoo heran dengan Jongin yang kuat sekali menahan penderitaannya sendiri. Apa tidak sakit dan lelah menahannya sendiri? Toh Kyungsoo pernah merasakannya dan berahkir curhat dengan Jongin yang setia mendengarnya.

Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia memilih bungkam dan mencoba acuh walau perbuatan itu salah besar. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Kyungsoo tidak tau. Ia tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi Jongin walau ia penasaran sekali hingga ia berinisiatif ingin menguntitnya. Ia juga tidak mau salah bicara hingga membuat Jongin marah dengannya. Bukannya ia takut akan di tinggal Jongin, tapi melihat Jongin marah dan diam seperti itu membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Pagi Jongin!" Kyungsoo maupun Jongin menoleh ke asal suara. Mendapati Luhan yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum palsu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, menatap sepasang kekasih itu biasa, membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Tumben sekali kau baru datang sekarang?" tanya Luhan membuat Kyungsoo merasakan aura tidak enak yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin secara tidak langsung.

"Tadi aku duduk dulu di taman." Ucapnya singkat.

"Jongin ayo cepat masuk! Sebentar lagi bel!" pekik Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menarik tangan Jongin. Menjauhkan diri Jongin dari pasangan _bubble_ _tea_ tersebut.

Merasa sudah jauh, Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, mengelus dadanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan.

" _Gomawo_ Kyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan senyum tipisnya. "Tidak masalah," Kyunsoo membuka pintu kelas. "Lagi pula aku tidak tahan dengan auramu itu."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, mengekori Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Aura apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau membahasnya. "Ya, itu lah." Ucapnya sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajaran jam pertama. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi." Tubuhnya begetar, merasa merinding.

Jongin terkekeh, menumpu kepalanya dan menatap langit biru yang tertutup oleh awan berwarna abu-abu yang siap membasahi bumi.

"Ah aku tidak membawa payung! Padahal ini masih musim panas." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya. "Dan seharusnya liburan musim panas kemarin aku pergi ke pantai bukan membantu _eomma_ di toko." Curhat Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya itu lebih baik? Dari pada membuat kulitmu gosong karena sinar matahari."

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya, "Ingat dengan dirimu sendiri Jongin, apa kau perlu kaca? Aku bisa meminjamkannya untukmu." Tawar Kyungsoo yang sudah menyodorkan cermin doraemonnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak suka berkaca sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, memasukkan cermin kesukaannya dan kembali fokus dengan bukunya. Mencoret-coret pada bagian buku yang kosong dengan gambaran doraemon.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan cake terahkir kemarin? Apa rasanya pas?"

Jongin mengangguk, mengingat bentuk dan rasa cake yang sengaja dibuatkan untuknya oleh _eomma_ nya Kyungsoo.

"Enak, tapi aku tidak suka _cream_ nya. Terlalu banyak."

"Maaf ya membuatmu sebagai kelinci percobaan _eomma_ ku. Beberapa hari ini _eomma_ sedang gila dengan percobaannya."

.

.

.

Dengan tas yang setia menempel di punggungnya, Jongin melangkah keluar kelas. Sebelum pulang ia ditarik Kyungsoo ke lokernya dan kantong palstik tersebut pindah ke tangan Jongin.

"Ini percobaan terahkir _eomma_ ku. Dan _eomma_ ingin sekali mendengar pendapatmu tentang percobaan ini. Tenang saja setelah ini kau bebas." Canda Kyungsoo melihat kantong plastik tersebut. "Pasti berat menjadi kelinci percobaan?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah sok simpatinya.

"Tidak," Jongin membuka plastik itu. "Asalkan tiak ada racunnya aku tetap bersedia mencicipi cake buatan _eomma_ mu."

"Dasar gembul! Tapi kenapa kau tidak gendut-gendut juga ya makan sebanyak itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari bawah ke atas, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. "Kenapa aku selalu gemuk kalau kelebihan makanan?" Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri kecewa dan berahkir dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi orang tuaku pulang cepat."

Tanpa sadar kedua alis Kyungsoo saling bertautan. "Pulang cepat?" Jongin menganguk. "Memang ada acara? Kupikir kedua orang tuamu pulang larut malam."

"Aku tidak tau," Jongin menerawang jalan di depannya. "Mungkin untuk Luhan mereka pulang cepat."

Kyungsoo menepuk punggungnya lumayan kencang, "Kalau begitu kita buat acara sendiri, bagaimana?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak perlu," satu per satu anak tangga ia turuni. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang. Lagi pula bukannya kau harus membantu _eomma_ mu di toko. Tokomu sedang ada _event_ khusus bukan?"

"Ish, kau membuatku mengingatnya!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ah, Jongin!" Jongin menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Luhan sedang berlari kearahnya.

Tersenyum palsu seperti biasanya, membuat Kyungsoo menatap sengit Luhan. "Kyungsoo- _sii_ _annyeong_." Sapa Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa tersenyum, entah kenapa ia juga ikut merasa tidak senang dengan Luhan.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Ucapnya bersemangat dan memeluk lengannya. "Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama! _Baba_ dan _mama_ akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Entah mengapa begitu Luhan berkata seperti itu, ia memaksa bibirnya terangkat lebih tinggi lagi.

"Sehun ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau terlambat pulang!" pekik Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "Kita pakai mobilnya Sehun untuk pulang."

"Maaf Luhan," Jongin melepas halus pelukan Luhan. "Aku pulang bersama Kyungsoo saja. Kalian berdua pulang duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Kalau begitu, Kyungsoo kita ajak saja!"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, aku harus membantu _eomma_ di toko."

"Ah aku ingat! _Eomma_ mu punya toko kue ya? Sebelum pulang kita mampir ke tokonya Kyungsoo dulu. Aku mau—

"Jongin!"

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seseorang yang meneriaki nama Jongin melambaikan tangannya.

"Kris _gege_?" Jongin bersuara pelan. "Kyungsoo sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, kau tidak mau dimarahi _eomma_ mu bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Lebih baik kalian pulang dulu saja. _Annyeong!"_ Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk lari mengahampiri orang itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke tokonya, Kris melajukan kembali mobilnya. Mengajak Jongin, berkeliling Seoul walau Jongin masih menggunakan seragam.

"Tidak apa-apa aku ajak jalan-jalan?" tanya Kris fokus melihat depan.

"Tidak masalah. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak keluar rumah, biasanya sendirian." Ucap Jongin menikmati semilir angin sore.

Kris terkekeh, mengusap rambut Jongin seperti dulu.

" _Gege_ , _don't touch my hair like that_!" marah Jongin dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara bahasa inggris? Seingatku kau selalu sebal dengan yang namanya bahasa Inggris."

"Sekarang aku pintar, _gege_."

"Siapa dulu yang mengajarimu bahasa Inggris."

"Terserah." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Kris tersenyum, jari telunjuknya menusuk tepat di pinggang Jongin yang otomatis membuat Jongin memekik kaget karena merasa geli.

Jongin menepuk keras bahu Kris, "Ya, jangan memukul brutal bahuku." Protes Kris tetapi tidak di dengar oleh Jongin. "Ya, kau mau kita tertabrak mobil di depan?"

"Makanya jangan melakukannya lagi." Dan satu pukulan di bahu Kris berhenti. "Aku tidak suka."

Kris menepikan mobilnya, menatap Jongin yang melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kris, membuatnya sedikit melirik. Apa Kris marah karena telah memukulnya.

"Kenapa ber—

HUP

Kris langsung mendekap Jongin, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah merah Jongin. Jongin memberi tatap horror. "K-Kris _ge_ ," Jongin merasa gugup. "Ki-kita dilihat banyak orang tau!"

Kris tersenyum miring, menambah Jongin takut. Jantungnya saja berdegup sangat kencang dan keras. Apa Kris bisa mendengarnya? Ah, memalukan sekali!

Kris semakin mendekati wajahnya, menatap lurus pada manik hitam Jongin. Jongin langsung menutup matanya ketika Kris benar-benar seperti ingin menciumnya, ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali Jongin." Tawa Kris meledak, Jongin membuka salah satu matanya. Menatap Kris yang masih setia pada posisinya. Tanpa aba-aba Kris mencium kilat pipi Jongin, lalu menggigitnya kecil.

"Ya! Dasar _pervert_!" pekik Jongin mendorong tubuh Kris walau percumah saja karena Kris lebih berat dari yang ia duga.

"Ah, rasanya aku mau cepat-cepat menikahimu." Kris kembali duduk seperti semula. "Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara jantungmu. Dan asal kau orang-orang tidak akan melihat kita." Goda Kris.

Jongin mengelus-elus pipinya yang telah menjadi korban gigitan ganas Kris. Kris sendiri masih tertawa, walau tidak sekeras tadi. Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya, memutari kawasan-kawasan yang masih dekat dengan kawasan toko kue Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," Kris memutar kemudinya, "Siapa tadi yang memeluk lenganmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

Jongin melirik Kris sebentar, "Luhan." Jawabnya malas. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dipeluk orang lain, selain aku."

"Dasar protektif."

"Aku cemburu. Kau tau itu," Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Sekilas ia melihat sebungkus plastik yang sedari tadi Jongin bawa.

"Apa itu?"

Mengikuti arah mata Kris yang sempat-sempat curi pandang dengan bawaannya, tanpa di tanya dua kali Jongin menjawab santai. "Cake."

"Cake?" ulang Kris semangat. Sedikit informasi, di balik wajah Kris yang sok tenang dan angkuh itu sebenarnya Kris sangat menyukai yang namanya makanan manis.

"Kau mau?" Jongin mengambilnya dan tentu saja dibalas anggukan semangat Kris.

"Kalau begitu kita mempir ke cafe milik temanku dulu." Kris membalikkan arah mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan sedaang, Kris mengingat-ingat tempat cafe tersebut. "Kita sampai."

Mengekori Kris, Jongin menatap suka cafe tersebut.

"Kau suka?" Kris menarik Jongin duduk di bagain tengah cafe. "Tunggu di sini aku akan memesan minuman."

Jongin tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap sekeliling cafe. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengecek handphonenya. Ini sudah lewat dari jam enam, tidak ada telpon atau sms yang masuk. Jongin menatap handphonenya sendu, menaruhnya di atas meja dan memutarnya searah jarum jam.

Apa mereka asik dengan acara mereka sendiri? Sebenarnya Jongin tidak ingin berkumpul bersama dengan keluarganya, terahkir ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri ia hanya duduk manis, menatap dan mendengarkan mereka yang sepertinya melupakan kehadiran Jongin di situ.

"Kenapa sedih seperti itu?" tanya Kris dengan membawa pesanan mereka. "Apa kau punya masalah?"

Jongin menggeleng, mengambil minuman miliknya.

"Lalu?" Kris sedikit mendesak Jongin untuk bercerita kepadanya. "Apa kau tidak suka dengan cafe ini? Kita bisa pulang."

Mendengar kata 'pulang' membuat Jongin menggeleng kuat, Memegang erat tangan Kris dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan kedua jempolnya. "Kalau kau mau bercerita aku siap mendengarkannya."

Jongin menatap Kris ragu, bercerita atau tidak?

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Ahirnya Jongin berbicara.

"Alasannya?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang."

Kris menautkan kedua alisnya, "Lalu kau mau pulang kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau," Jongin menatap Kris putus asa. "Bi-bisakah aku pergi bersama _gege_?"

Kris tersenyum, mengacak kembali rambut hitamnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa." Jongin membulatkan mulutnya, mengerti. "Tapi, selama aku disini aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Giliran Kris yang menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jongin. "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia," Ulangnya meyakinkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Kris mengantarnya pulang hingga di depan rumahnya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam dan jangan terlalu keras belajar! Kau ingat itu." Kris melepas _belt_ Jongin.

"Iya-iya, tapi ini juga untuk masa depanku. Kau mau aku menjadi pengangguran?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi seletah mendengarkan cerita dari Kyungsoo aku menjadi khawatir denganmu."

"Terima kasih sudah mau perhatian." Jongin hendak membuka pintu, tapi tangannya di tahan. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Ini." Kris menunjuk bibirnya. "Kau tidak mau memberiku ciuman?"

"Ish, kau ini menyebalkan! Untuk apa aku memberimu ciuman? Lagi pula kita bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Ow jadi kau mau aku menjadi pacarmu?"

Wajah Jongin memerah, Kris menahan tawanya.

"Su-sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

"Tidak sebelum kau memberiku—

CHU~

"Puas kau! Lepasakan tanganku."

Dalam kondisi membeku, Kris mengusap pipinya. Bahkan pintu mobilnya di banting keras oleh Jongin, ia masih menatap tidak percaya. Cepat-cepat pintu kacanya ia buka.

"Ya, Jongin aku tidak terima kalau dicium di pipi!" Protes Kris.

Jongin tidak mempedulikannya, berjalan tenang menuju pagar rumahnya.

" _Aish_ , ya sudah. _Jaljayo_ teddy bear!"

Sedetik kemudin, Jongin memutar tubuhnya. Menatap sengit Kris yang melambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" runtuk Jongin melihat mobil Kris mundur dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumahnya. "Jangan sampai aku pacaran dengannya."

Saat menutup kembali pintu pagar rumahnya, ia melihat mobil Sehun mash terparkir tidka jauh dari rumahnya.

"Apa Sehun masih ada di sini?" tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Buru-buru ia masuk kerumah, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri yang berhati-hati dengan setiap langkahnya. Sebelum menaiki tangga, Jongin dapat mendengar suara tawa dari halaman belakang. Ia tetap menaiki tangga walau rasa penasaran muncul begitu besar. Sebelum semakin dekat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengindik sebentar.

Sedikit mengindik dari celah pintu, ia dapat melihat kalau keluarganya sedang asik mengobrol. Tapi dimana Sehun?

"Jongin."

Seketika Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia takut untuk menengok kebelakang.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. "Kau tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Ti-tidak." Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tepukan di bahunya membuat Jongin kaget, memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku-aku pergi ke kamar dulu."

"Tunggu," Sehun menahan langkah Jongin, membuatnya mengupat dalam hati. "Kau sakit?" Tangannya terulur mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin, tapi Jongin menghindar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun, lebih baik kau kembali ke sana." Ucap Jongin mengusir Sehun halus.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut. Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak ada di sana."

Jongin mencoba melepaskan pegangan Sehun sebelum _namja_ albino itu membuka pintu. Terpaksa Jongin menghempaskan tangannya, membuat Sehun menatapnya kaget.

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun, aku tidak mau." Jongin menangis, entah kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menangis di depan Sehun.

Dengan kasar Jongin menghapus air matanya, membalikkan badanya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menatap punggung rapuh itu sendu. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya lirih.

TBC

* * *

Ahkirnya bisa update juga di tengah-tengah uts #lapkeringet.

Menurut kalian alurnya lambat nggak sih? apa terlalu lama karena ada flashbacknya? Ada yang penasaran kapan ini ff akan selesai? Aku juga nggak tau kapan ff ini selesai mengingat ff ini udah ke chapter 11. Apa harus bikin buku yang kedua? Rasanya nggak usah deh ya...

Buat readers baru _annyeong_ salam kenal~

Buat yang baru ngefollow/ngefavor terimakasih~

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOU :**

BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | jonginisa | 8894 | silvia | saya sayya | | Xinger XXI | Dhara432 | GYUSATAN | bubbleosh | aliyya | 1234 | ariska | Puji Haruharu | mira-ah | Nam Jung | Vioolyt | ren chan | ucinaze | winter park chanchan | kthk2 | SecretVin137 | yuvikimm97 | sayakanoicinoe | novisaputri09 | alv | realstb | SJMK95 | | chidorasen | Hun94Kai88 | jjong86 | cute | VampireDPS

Pai-pai~


	12. Chapter 12

Malam-malam sekali Jongin masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Berguling kesana-kemari mencoba membuatnya lelah, tetapi tidak bisa. Mengitung anak domba yang meloncati pagar pun tidak bisa. Menghitung rumus matematika tidak mungkin, kerena kemungkinan besar ia malah stress dan mengalami _insomnia_.

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, berinisiatif untuk meminum segelas susu coklat hangat. Ketika ia berjalan menuju dapur, suara pintu mobil terdengar olehnya. Buru-buru ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, tapi pintu besar itu sudah terbuka. Menampakkan ayahnya dengan susah payah menopang tubuhnya.

" _A-aboeji_!" Jongin berlari kearah ayahnya yang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, ia membopong ayahnya menuju sofa, tapi tubuhnya didorong kuat hingga ia terjatuh.

"Dasar anak sialan!" teriak ayahnya membuat Jongin kaget. "Seharusnya kau tidak ada di dunia ini, anak brengsek!" maki ayahnya dengan melemparkan jas hitam kantornya. "Anak menjijikkan!"

"Kau itu sebuah kecelakaan dalam hidupku. Seharusnya ia tidak mengandungmu!"

Jongin berusaha bangkit, tapi ia hanya bisa memundurkan tubuhnya. Jujur ia kaget mendengar ayahnya berbicara sekasar itu kepadanya. " _A-aboeji_." Suaranya bergetar, ketakutan menyelimutinya ketika ayahnya terus berjalan mendekatinya. Memberinya tatapan membunuh meski mata sayu itu terasa berat.

Bau _soju_ tercium olehnya, ketika ia sudah tidak bisa berlari kemanapun. Ia terpojok, merapatkan dirinya pada tembok, seolah ia bisa bersembunyi di dalam tembok yang akan melahapnya secara perlahan.

Tangan kekar itu mencekik leher Jongin kuat. Menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menghirup udara karena saluran pernafasannya tertutup. Ia terus terbatuk-batuk, kedua tangannya mencoba melepas cekikan itu kesusahan. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena tidak mendapatkan suplay oksigen. Ia memberontak walau itu akan semakin membuat tenaganya habis.

Ia mencoba berteriak meminta bantuan, tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya yang tadinya lumayan kencang untuk menyadarkan ayahnya semakin lama semakin menghilang. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Air mata yang mengalir sedari tadi menjadi deras. Jongin pasrah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan ayahnya yang sedang mabuk ini. Kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kuat tangan ayahnya mulai melemah, jatuh seiring buramnya pandangan.

BRUK

Bersamaan dengan rubuhnya tubuh ayahnya, Jongin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengisi paru-parunya yang sekian detik kosong terisi lagi dengan udara untuk mengalirkan kembali peredaran darahnya. Terbatuk-batuk Jongin menjauhkan dirinya dari ayahnya yang tertidur. Ia menangis, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Memanggil setiap nama yang ia hafal seakan mereka akan datang menolongnya.

Ia ingin lari, tetapi terlalu takut. Berbagai pemikiran jelek telah mengotori otaknya. Ia takut untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk mengambil nafas saja ia terlalu takut. Takut jika monster yang ada di dalam tubuh ayahnya bangun dan kembali mencoba membunuhnya.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya isakan tangis Jongin, ia mencoba membopong tubuh berat ayahnya. Dengan wajah yang kacau Jongin berhasil menidurkan ayahnya, buru-buru keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya dan lari keluar rumah. Berlari kemana saja hingga ia bisa puas untuk menangis, berlari kemana saja seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untuknya. Berlari kemana saja seakan ia bisa lari dari kenyataan.

.

.

.

"Kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Baekhyun mengecek kondisi tubuh lemah Jongin. Pagi-pagi sekali pintu rumahnya di kedor, membangunkan seluruh isi keluarga Byun. Buru-buru, Nyonya Byun membuka pintu dan menutup mulutnya ketika tubuh lemah Jongin langsung menghantam tubuh kecilnya.

Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun sendiri kaget dan langsung menggotong tubuh Jongin kekamar bekas _hyung_ nya Baekhyun. Mereka cemas dengan kedatangan Jongin yang buruk seperti ini. Nyonya Byun terus memegang erat tangan Jongin dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Menyuruh Baekhyun mengambil kompres untuk menurunkan suhu panas tubuhnya.

Jongin menggeleng, sejak ia sadar ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk maklum, meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar tersebut.

"Apa kau lapar? _Eomma_ sudah memasakkanmu bubur ayam, apa kau mau makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Jongin masih memeluk lututnya erat, memojokkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Hah~" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, "Kalau begitu aku tinggal, oke."

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, baju tidurnya ditarik. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, tangan Jongin juga masih memejang erat ujung kaosnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun memegang erat kedua tangan Jongin, mengelus surai yang basah akibat keringat itu lembut. "Aku selalu ada di sampingmu."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun lama, "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyila kedua kakinya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Apa, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Kalau kau belum sanggup, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Apa kau mau makan dulu, biar aku ambilkan." Baekhyun menghilang, meninggalkannya.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, Baekhyun kembali dengan nampan kayu. Membawa sarapan untuk Jongin dan untuk dirinya juga, tak lupa ia juga membawa snack kecil. Uap putih masih mengepul dari mangkok bening di tangan Jongin.

"Mari makan." Baekhyun menyendok buburnya, memakannya dengan lahap.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun sebentar kemudian memandangi bubur yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan ia memakan bubur yang meninggalkan rasa khas di ujung lidahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis, ia tidak tau kenapa. Tapi melihat keluarga Byun yang kerepotan karenanya membuatnya merasa bersalah, mengingat ia meninggalkan rumah begitu saja ia ingin pulang.

"Jangan menangis," Baekhyun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan tisu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jongin masih memakan buburnya hingga habis. Mencoba menelannya meski terasa sakit dan susah. "A-aku ingin pulang." Jawabnya lirih.

"Akan kuantar dan lebih baik kau tidak perlu datang kesekolah hari ini. Istirahatlah."

.

.

.

Mobil Baekhyun terhenti di depan rumah Jongin. Membopong Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jongin!" teriakan Luhan membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

" _Annyeong_ Luhan," sapa Baekhyun. "Tolong beritahu guru piket kalau hari ini Jongin tidak masuk sekolah."

Salah satu alis Luhan terangkat, "Kau kenapa Jongin? Kenapa kau bisa bersama Baekhyun _hyung_?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, aku harus mengantar Jongin ke kamarnya dulu."

Luhan mengangguk, membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar sehingga mereka berdua bisa masuk. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal kesekolah, _annyeong_." Luhan pergi menuju sekolah setelah Baekhyun turun dari tangga.

Baekhyun mengamati sekitarnya, sekilas ia melihat salah satu pintu terbuka sedikit. Penasaran, ia melangkah mendekati pintu itu, mengintip sedikit dan melihat ayah Jongin masih tertidur pulas dengan setelan kantornya. Sekilas ia juga mencium bau _soju_ di kamar itu. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menghindarinya, kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin semakin menjauhi dirinya dari keluarganya terlebih ayahnya yang seakan tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya. Meskipun begitu kejadian itu selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Membuatnya harus memojokkan diri di pinggir kasur, mengunci rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya dan menghadangnya dengan kursi belajarnya.

Setiap hari ia selalu dibayangi oleh ketakutan. Membentuk lingkaran hitam yang cukup kentara karena kurang tidur dan selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Mencoba menghilangkan traumanya meski itu terasa sulit baginya tanpa bantuan yang ahli.

Dengan tumpukan buku yang ada di meja kecil perpustakaan rumahnya ia mulai membaca buku novel yang ia pinjam dari Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengurung diri di tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Membuka halaman seratus enam puluh tiga tepat pada pembatas buku yang ia pasang. Kembali larut dalam kejadian ajaib dalam novel tersebut yang bisa membuatnya sedikit rilex.

" _Halmonie_!" pekik Jongin senang begitu seorang wanita renta yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya

berjalan pelan kearahnya. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, berlari pelan kearah neneknya dan membantunya berjalan. "Kenapa _halmonie_ tidak memberi tahu kalau mau datang kesini?"

"Kejutan untukmu sayang." Ucap neneknya sambil mencubit pipi kanan Jongin.

" _Appo_ _halmonie_!"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, duduk di kursi berbahan kayu dengan bantal kecil itu diikuti Jongin yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Apa _halmonie_ mengganggu belajarmu?"

Jongin menggeleng, merapikan beberapa buku-buku tebal dan menumpuknya. "Aku malah senang diganggu oleh _halmonie_. Apa nanti _halmonie_ akan menginap?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Neneknya menggeleng, " _Halmonie_ hanya sebentar disini. Kenapa kau tidak berada di ruang tamu dan mengurung diri disini?"

Berkumpul diruang tengah dan hanya dapat menjadi penonton, tidak dianggap?

Jongin terpaksa memasang senyum lebar, membuka kembali novel yang sempat ia tutup. "Aku masih banyak tugas disini. Hah~ masa SMA itu melelahkan _halmonie_!" Jongin pura-pura cemberut. Punggung tegapnya itu ia senderkan ke kursi dengan meregangkan badannya. "Benar _halmonie_ tidak akan menginap?"

"Tidak, kedatangan _halmonie_ kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu." Wanita yang sudah berkepala tujuh itu mengelus lembut rambut Jongin. "Kau suka sekali ya belajar di perpustakaan kecil ini?" tanyanya sambil menutup mata.

" _Halmonie_ masih ingat saat kau kecil dulu. Kau suka sekali bermain di sini, padahal kau tau kalau _appa_ mu akan marah-marah besar kalau kau membuat buku-bukunya berantakan." Disusul tawa khasnya.

Jongin juga ikut tertawa pelan, menutup matanya mengingat masa kecilnya dulu. Masa kecil yang selalu ingin Jongin putar terus menerus, masa-masa yang membekas dalam pikirannya. "Ya, tapi itu dulu _halmonie_. Tidak dengan sekarang."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Jongin menggeleng, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini. "Tidak, malah aku suka dengan keadaan yang sekarang."

"Kau mulai belajar berbohong ya? Sejak kapan cucu _halmonie_ ini pandai berbohong." Godanya. " _Halmonie_ , tau apa yang kau alami Jongin."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi raut wajahnya dengan poninya yang mulai panjang. Suara decitan antara lantai dan kursi terdengar. Tangan yang masih halus itu menidurkan kepala Jongin ke bahunya, mengelus surai yang lembut seperti dulu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan _halmonie_ , Jongin."

"Maksud _halmonie_?" tanya Jongin merasa nyaman dengan elusan lembut di kepalanya.

"Seandainya hal itu tidak terjadi, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini Jongin. _Halmonie_ juga menyesal telah melakukannya."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap penasaran _halmonie_ nya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa _aboeji_ dan _eomma_ dijodohkan?"

" _Halmonie_ ," Jongin mengusap pelan bahu neneknya, melihat air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir lembut. " _Halmonie_ bisa menceritakannya lain kali."

"Tidak, tidak bisa Jongin. _Halmonie_ pikir kau cukup dewasa untuk menerima semua ini." Hembusan nafas yang panjang ia keluarkan dari bibir kecilnya. "Kau tau _eomma_ nya Luhan?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau masih ingat dengan keluarga _appa_ mu? Dulu kami memiliki dua anak yang manis dan cantik, kemudian _haraboeji_ memiliki keinginan untuk menikahkan kedua anaknya dan berjalannya waktu ahkirnya keinginan _haraboeji_ tercapai. Ahkirnya kedua anak kami dijodohkan dengan teman kerja _haraboeji, s_ elain itu juga untuk mempererat tali persahabatan antara keluarga Jung dengan keluarga Kim." Neneknya menghela nafas panjang, menatap Jongin yang masih setia mendengar dan menatapnya menuntut untuk menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi.

"Seperti yang dapat kau bayangkan ahkirnya _appa_ dan _eomma_ mu jodohkan. Kau tau, _eomma_ mu begitu cantik pada hari itu. Ia mengaku suka dipoles oleh _make up_ padahal _eomma_ mu itu tomboi sekali, kalau sudah mendengar kata itu ia pasti langsung pergi. _Halmonie_ masih ingat betapa cantiknya _eomma_ mu tersenyum bangga mengenakan dress putih impiannya." Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat neneknya tertawa mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hanya saja _halmonie_ kaget mendengar pengakuan _appa_ mu setelah mereka menikah. Kami berdua tidak tahu kalau _appa_ mu dengan kakak _eomma_ mu sudah memiliki hubungan terlebih dahulu, apalagi—"

Jongin menelan salivanya susah, rasanya semakin berat dan menyakitkan untuk mendengarnya lebih lanjut. "Apa Luhan anak dari mereka berdua?" tanya Jongin yakin.

Neneknya mengangguk mengubah wajah Jongin menjadi datar. Jadi itu alasannya kenapa _aboeji_ selalu memilih Luhan.

"Tapi sebelum itu _eomma_ mu sudah tau dengan kelakuan _appa_ mu. Bahkan _eomma_ mu meminta untuk mempercepat tanggal pernikahan. Semenjak mengetahui itu, _haraboeji_ marah dengan sikap _appa_ mu. Bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk mencoretnya dalam daftar keluarga dan warisan. _Haraboeji_ juga meminta _eomma_ mu untuk bercerai, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia bersikeukeuh untuk mempertahankan keluarga ini, walau ia tau kalau keluarga ini tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Tapi, apa kau masih mau untuk mendengar kejujuran yang lain?"

Jongin hanya menatap netra yang masih jernih tersebut yakin. Ia masih sanggup untuk mendengarkan kejujuran yang lainnya.

" _Appa_ mu dulu pernah meninggalkan _eomma_ mu sendirian saat mengandungmu. Ia pergi bersama kakak _eomma_ mu ke America sekitar dua bulan. _Haraboeji_ mengetahui hal itu, menyuruh _appa_ mu untuk kembali ke Korea. Memaksa mereka berdua untuk berpisah dan hanya _haraboeji_ yang tau. _Haraboeji_ juga mengancam _appa_ mu akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga jika tidak becus merawat isrti dan calon anaknya. Tapi _halmonie_ tidak begitu yakin kalau _appa_ mu takut dengan ancaman itu, lagi pula _eomma_ mu juga tidak berbicara tentang masalah keluarga, jadi kami pikir tidak ada masalah."

 _Jadi selama ini aboeji tidak pernah mencintai eomma? Lalu kenapa ia ada di sini?_

"Setelah kau lahir, keadaan membaik. _Appa_ mu selalu memperhatikan _eomma_ mu, hingga kau tumbuh besar. Tapi semenjak _haraboeji_ meninggal saat kau masih di bangku sekolah dasar, _halmonie_ lihat semuanya berubah karena yang _halmonie_ lihat selama ini _appa_ mu hanya bersikap baik didepanku hingga saat ini. Terlebih melihat keadaanmu sekarang sepertinya mereka berdua tidak merawatmu dengan baik."

Selesai, semua yang ingin dikatakan oleh neneknya selesai begitu saja.

"Drama murahan."

Ucapan Jongin membuatnya kaget. "Maafkan aku _halmonie_. Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang _halmonie_ katakan, membuatku jijik pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku tau kalau semua ini hanya _acting_ belaka." Jongin tertawa mengejek.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan _aboeji_ waktu itu. Seharusnya aku tidak ada di sini. Tidak dikeluarga ini ataupun di dunia, karena sejak awal tidak ada yang menginginkanku. Sejak awal keberadaanku adalah sebuah kecelakaan."

Jongin tidak menangis tapi cukup wajahnya yang datar dan suaranya yang terdengar dingin membuat _halmonie_ nya menatapnya tajam.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kanannya. Terasa panas dan perih tetapi tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang selama ini diderita olehnya.

"Maafkan _halmonie_ dan _haraboeji_. Tapi dengar, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak menginginkanmu hadir didunia ini. Contohnya _halmonie_ , mendapat cucu sepertimu membuat _halmonie_ merasa senang dan bahagia. Orang tuamu juga begitu, hanya karena sekarang ada masalah mungkin mereka tidak menyampaikan rasa kasih sayang padamu. Tapi percaya pada _halmonie_ karena Jongin hadir disini karena diinginkan, dibutuhkan. Tanpa kau sadari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu itu membutuhkanku Jongin."

Ahkirnya Jongin menangis, tubuhnya ditarik pelan kedalam pelukan hangat neneknya. "Dan satu hal yang ingin _halmonie_ sampaikan, jangan pernah membenci siapapun. Meski mereka telah menjahatimu jangan kau balas, biar Tuhan yang membalasnya nanti."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, memeluk erat neneknya yang sangat ia sayangi. " _Halmonie_ percaya Jongin anak yang kuat dan baik."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap pelan kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jongin," Neneknya tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambut Jongin. "Apa kau mau ikut _halmonie_ ke Jepang?"

Mendengarnya, Jongin langsung menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau menyiksa dirimu lagi?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan menyiksa diriku lagi. Lagi pula aku punya jalan sendiri untuk kulewati." Ia hanya memberi tatapan sendu. "Sepertinya aku bisa menggapai cita-citaku sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir setelah membuang cita-citaku yang sesungguhnya aku bisa kembali di dalam posisi keluarga ini. Kupikir kalau aku menjadi dokter seperti _aboeji_ , ia akan tersenyum bangga padaku. Aku masih ingat saat kelulusan waktu itu, _aboeji_ menatapku tidak suka. Kupikir _aboeji_ tidak menyukaiku karena aku senang dengan _dance_ dan tidak masuk posisi tiga besar. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli denganku dan aku bisa kembali meraih apa yang aku mau."

.

.

 _"Jadi apa cita-citamu?"  
_

 _Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai kayu rumahnya yang terasa hangat._

 _"Penari. Dan aku juga sudah direkrut salah satu agensi besar."_

 _"Kalau begitu pergilah. Anak sepertimu tidak ada gunanya. Penari? Cita-cita macam apa itu?"_

 _Ia menutup pintu kayu ruang kerja ayahnya pelan, berjalan pelan ke kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk meredam suara tangisnya. Menangis sepuasnya hingga ia terlelap dan bangun dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah seolah mengejeknya._

.

.

Tangannya meraih bingkai foto yang selalu ia simpan di laci mejanya. Mengambil foto masa kecilnya dulu dengan senyuman kemudian merobeknya tanpa bentuk. Meluapkan semua emosinya dengan menghancurkan potongan memorinya. Membuangnya kedalam tong sampah. Kembali fokus pada tugasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Jongin langsung membuka pintunya, merasa kaget melihat ibunya yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa _eomma_ boleh masuk?"

Tanpa diulangi lagi, Jongin langsung mengangguk. Mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam dunianya. Ibunya berjalan pelan mengamati ruangan privasinya lalu mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur empuknya.

" _Eomma_ tidak menyangka kalau kamarmu rapi seperti ini. _Eomma_ kira kamarmu berantakan seperti anak lainnya."

Jongin hanya terdiam mendengar ibunya berbicara. Merasa canggung dengan situasi ini.

"Canggung ya," suara lembut yang sudah lama tidak terdengar olehnya kembali berbunyi. "Maafkan _eomma_ selama ini tidak merawatmu dengan baik."

"Maafkan _eomma_ karena selama ini tidak memperhatikanmu dengan baik. _Eomma_ selalu memikirkanmu, apakah kau tidur dengan baik, makan dengan teratur, atau mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup?" Kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap Jongin lekat.

"Maafkan _eomma_ selama ini _eomma_ hanya melihat Luhan, padahal anak _eomma_ sendiri ada disitu. Maafkan _eomma_ karena _eomma_ terlalu takut kehilangan kau ataupun _appa_ mu sendiri. _Eomma_ tidak tau harus berbuat apa, maafkan _eomma_."

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, duduk di sebelah ibunya dan memeluknya. Mencium bau wangi yang masih Jongin ingat.

" _Eomma_ tidak perlu minta maaf," Jongin menghapus air mata tersebut. "Karena Jongin fikir _eomma_ tidak bersalah sekali. Malah Jongin merasa senang kalau _eomma_ masih memikirkan Jongin."

"Tapi tetap saja maafkan _eomma_. _Eomma_ terlalu takut untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang _appa_ mu inginkan, _eomma_ juga tidak mau kehilangan anak satu-satunya yang aku miliki. _Eomma_ tidak kuat, karena _eomma_ harus mengorbankan salah satu dari kalian."

 _Apa itu berarti harus mengorbankan aku, anak satu-satunya_?

Dada Jongin terasa sesak karena telah mengerti apa yang dipilih ibunya. _Ayahnya_.

"Jadi sekarang _eomma_ memilih siapa? Aku atau _aboeji_?"

Ibunya menggeleng, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa memilih salah satu. Selain sudah dibutakan oleh cinta ia juga sudah lalai menjadi orang tua yang baik.

"Bisakah _eomma_ jujur kepadaku apa yang terjadi selama ini?"

Mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu membuatnya takut. Takut untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"Saat itu _appa_ mu mabuk. _Eomma_ membantu _appa_ mu tetapi—"

Setelah itu Jongin tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tetapi ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya. Ia ingin menangis tetapi ia tidak mau karena ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa di depan ibunya ia kuat. Kuat menahan segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Jongin tersenyum, kembali memeluk ibunya. "Tenanglah _eomma_ , selama ini Jongin tidak apa-apa."

"Karena Jongin anak yang kuat." Yakinnya pada ibunya dan dirinya sendiri.

Dan mulai detik itu Jongin merasa bahagia. Bahagia bisa kembali merasakan kasih sayang dari ibunya.

.

.

.

 _"Apa kau sudah merasa bahagian kali ini?"_

 **TBC**

* * *

Hah~ apa chapter ini memuaskan? Tidak terlalu cepat bukan?

Sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung tentang lanjutannya, aku tau setelah Kris masuk keadaan berbeda. Jujur aja semenjak itu aku nggak bisa bikin Jongin tersakiti masalahnya aku mau fokus untuk kebahagiaan Jongin. Dan masalah Jongin yang berusaha mendekat kepada keluarganya lumayan susah, karena aku sedikit mengalaminya. Terkadang kita takut mencoba, sudah berpikiran macam-macam (jelek) dan itu yang dipikirkan oleh Jongin saat melihat keluarganya apa lagi sifatnya yang introvert di ff ini.

Sebenarnya Sehun itu baik, niatnya untuk membantu Jongin itu ada tapi Jongin rasa itu salah makanya Jongin langsung ke kamarnya. Orang lain mau membantu, tetapi menurut kita tidak tepat pada waktunya.

Manusia itu egois, (terekadang) memaksa apa yang ia inginkan, (terkadang) tidak memikirkan apa yang dirasakan orang lain, ya pokoknya manusia itu egois (terkadang mencari kesenangan sendiri). Dan itu yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya Jongin sampai sekarang. Cinta itu memang bikin orang buta dan serasa jatuh kelubang yang nggak ada dasarnya.

Jujur aja apa yang ada di ff ini selain isi hati dan pikiraan aku, ini juga dari apa yang ada disekitarku.

Haduh kenapa jadi serius dan menyebalkan~ Udahlah yang penting kalian tau bukan sekarang alasan kenapa kedua orangtua Jongin kaya gitu. Kuharap alasannya membuat kalian puas dan kuatkah alasannya (tapi kayaknya nggak deh, karena konflik kaya gitu udah banyak)

Big Thanks For You~

laxyovrds | Hun94Kai88 | Kim jea| VampireDPS | nurinaazka14 | Xinger XXI | kuwonjiyong | ariska | geash | jonginisa | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | ren chan | SJMK95 | nabilapermatahati | sayakanoicinoe | SecretVin137 | Puji Haruharu | Nam Jung | winter park chanchan | ucinaze | melizwufan | jjong86 | 97 | Dhara432 | KaiNieris | 1234 | Vioolyt | alv | evachan | Guest | Guest | kimkai88 | bubbleosh | yuvikimm97 | novisaputri09 | chanzhr | cute | rhenaaakifa


	13. Chapter 13

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini." Suara tersebut membuat Jongin membuka matanya. Orang itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian duduk di sebelah Jongin yang tiduran di bawah pohon besar di belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi murid-murid. "Boleh bukan aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk, sedikit menggeserkan dirinya supaya orang itu bisa leluasa duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jongin menggeleng, kembali menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang akan berakhir. Hari masih panjang bahkan langit belum berubah warna, tidak ada awan yang menutupi langit biru muda yang cerah hingga panasnya matahari begitu menyengat.

Sehun terdiam, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbicara panjang dengan Jongin sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang itu membuatnya sedikit canggung. Melirik, Sehun dapat melihat bekas seperti cekikan yang ada di leher sahabatnya ini. Tunggu apakah Jongin masih bisa ia katakan sahabat?

"Apa bekas itu bisa hilang?" Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang kokoh yang sudah tumbuh dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Jongin mengangguk sebagai balasannya, merasa risih dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Bisakah kau berbicara padaku? Kau bukan patung pajangan!" Suara Sehun sedikit meninggi, merasa sebal dengan keacuhan Jongin terhadapnya. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Terimakasih sudah perhatian. Puas?" tiba-tiba Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, membersihkan celananya yang kotor akibat debu dan rerumputan yang menempel. Melangkahkan kakinya namun lengannya di tarik, membuat tubuhnya jatuh di atas Sehun yang memandangnya tajam tepat di kedua matanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jongin memberontak tapi usahanya sia-sia, Sehun terlalu kuat menahanya.

Kedua manik coklat itu masih tetap menatapnya tajam, membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkutik dan merasa tidak nyaman. Jongin berusaha menghindar dari tatapan makhluk albino itu, tapi ia tidak bisa. Seolah-olah ia dihipnotis.

Demi Tuhan! Jongin merasa pipinya panas. Jantungnya berdetak lumayan kencang hingga ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan!

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Jong In! Apa kau masih marah padaku?" suara berat itu pun melembut di akhir kalimatnya, tatapannya melembut seiring dengan hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan.

Jongin terdiam, tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "A-aku—

Jongin menggantungkan suaranya, "Aku tidak marah padamu." Cengkraman di kedua tangannya mulai melemah.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun menuntut.

"Aku, aku tidak tau."

"Pembohong," Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Tersenyum kecil ketika ia dapat melihat jelas wajah Jongin yang memerah. "Kau itu payah dalam hal berbohong." Sehun berbisik kecil di telinganya, memeluk tubuhnya erat dan mengusak rambut hitamnya.

"Karena kau tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak marah kepadaku." Bau harum langsung tercium olehnya. Bau wangi yang sudah tidak ia cium tapi masih ia ingat betul, _bau buah strawberry_. "Aku tau itu dan ngomong-ngomong _shampoo_ mu tidak pernah berubah ya, bau anak kecil."

"Suka-suka aku! Dasar menyebalkan!" Jongin berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun yang semakin lama membuatnya gerah.

"Kumohon seperti ini dulu." Sehun menahannya, semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya. "Sebentar saja."

Jongin kembali jatuh kedalam pelukan Sehun yang seakan tidak akan membunuhnya dengan panasnya musim panas ini.

"Tunggu, ini salah." Jongin menarik paksa tubuhnya. "Kau sudah memiliki Luhan, Sehun."

Dengan kasar Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun, berdiri dan langsung berlari kencang. Sehun tidak mengejarnya, ia hanya menatap diri Jongin yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sial!" upat Sehun dengan memukul batang pohon cukup kuat. Pikirannya kalut sekarang, kepalanya terasa panas seperti ketel air yang mendidih.

Mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Perkataan ibunya saat minum teh saat itu membuatnya sedikit kacau-coret-sangat kacau. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Perasaannya terhadap Jongin maupun Luhan.

Sesekali mengupat ia menendang-nendang rerumputan yang tidak bersalah. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang.

Sakunya bergetar, merogoh saku celananya dan menatap layar handphonenya dengan kerutan di dahinya. Membaca pesan yang ia terima, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kesialan Jongin— _menurutnya_.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, ia meruntuki dirinya dan tentu saja meruntuki Oh Sehun yang membuatnya hilang pemikiran sesaat. Memikirkan kejadian tadi membuatnya tidak fokus. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah dengan Sehun, hem~ sedikit, hanya beberapa persen saja. Ia juga telah melupakan apa yang terjadi saat itu, lagi pula untuk apa ia memikirkannya.

Membenarkan letak poninya, Jongin berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk referensi tugasnya. Mendorong pelan pintu kayu tersebut dan memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan tataan buku di setiap rak.

Menelusuri setiap rak, ia berhasil mendapatkan buku yang hendak ia gunakan. Menoleh kesana-kemari, Jongin mencari tempat yang pas dan nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan pilihannya jatuh di bagian kanan dekat jendela yang sudah memperlihatkan gedung-gedung tinggi.

Jongin mengeluarkan alat tulisnya, membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang mulai mengeluarkan bau khas dengan pelan. Mulai menyalin dan merangkum tulisan-tulisan tersebut dalam bukunya, terkadang menghapusnya pada bagian-bagian yang kurang memuaskan baginya.

Gerakan pada tangannya terhenti ketika kursi di sebelahnya di tarik pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa yang ada di sebelahnya.

Jam istirahat kedua ini terasa begitu lama baginya, tidak seperti biasanya. Dahinya berkerut, merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia tulis lagi sebagai lanjutannya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya, merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut.

 _Sial!_ Batinnya sebelum memalingkan kepala.

Oh Sehun, makhluk yang sedang ingin ia hindari saat ini. "Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun menggeleng, kembali membuka buku yang tengah ia baca. "Tidak untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

Jongin menatap sengit Sehun, tapi ia kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya setelah menggeser sedikit kursinya tanpa suara.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghindariku?"

"Maumu apa?"

"Seperti dulu. Sebelum kita menjauh." Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. "Itu mauku."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

"Dengan kau menjauh apa kita bisa seperti dulu?"

Jongin mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Ia terdiam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Apa bisa?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu apa maumu?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau apa-apa."

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kita bisa seperti dulu?"

Dada Jongin sedikit sakit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia mau. Lidahnya juga terasa kelu, jadi ia seperti biasa ia hanya diam.

"Jawab Jongin," Sehun mengguncang sedikit kasar tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

Seperti tadi Jongin melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun di pundaknya kasar. Cepat-cepat merapikan alat tulisnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu," Sehun menarik lengan Jongin. "Apa aku punya kesempatan?"

Kedua mata Jongin sudah berair, "Jangan membuatku bingung, Jongin. Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"A-aku bisakah kau melepasku?"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Reflek, Sehun menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya lagi. "Jangan mempersulitku."

Bahunya sedikit terasa basah. Jongin menangis tanpa suara di dalam pelukannya. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya, mengusap punggung Jongin pelan.

"Ma-maafkan aku," suara Jongin serak.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Jongin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah. "Aku tidak tau." Jongin menatap lantai putih perpustakaan.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Jongin, melihat wajah sembab itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Ikuti kata hati kecilmu," dan kembali memeluknya. "Karena ia akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya."

.

.

.

Langit kembali mendung, tetapi tidak seperti hari kemarin. Kali ini awan berwarna hitam pekat, mungkin hari ini akan hujan disertai angin kencang seperti yang dikatakan acara cuaca hari ini. Luhan menatap luar cafe yang sekarang kacanya mulai di hantam bertubi-tubi oleh air hujan.

Uap dari kopi yang ia pesan mengepul, pertanda masih hangat. Sesekali ia memutar-mutar gelasnya, menunggu kedatangan Sehun di acara kencannya hari ini. Ia menidurkan kepalanya, merasa bosan dengan suasana cafe yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Ia mengecek jam tangannya. Ini sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit dari perjanjian. Ia meniup poninya kesal, melipat kedua tangannya dan menumpuknya di atas meja. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengirim pesan, tetapi ia urungkan. Mungkin saja Sehun terlambat karena ada acara mendadak, tapi acara apa? Apa Sehun lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji untuk kencan dengannya?

Sedikit menyeruput kopinya, Luhan membuka handphonenya. Mengetik pesan sebelum sebuah notifikasi datang. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

Ia membukanya, menghela nafas panjang karena merasa kecewa.

Sehun tidak datang karena ibunya sedang demam.

Tapi sebenarnya di tempat lain, Sehun sedang menatap tetesan air hujan yang mulai deras turun ke bumi dari halaman belakang. Musim panas sudah hampir selesai, tinggal mengitung hari dengan menyilang kalendernya dengan spidol hitam.

Dengan segelas coklat panas yang ia buat, Sehun duduk di balkon belakang rumahnya, mencium bau khas hujan yang membuatnya rilex. Menghirup uap coklat juga termasuk membuatnya rilex. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Berhadapan dengan Jongin sekarang membuatnya bingung. Bingung harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Apa karena hubungan mereka renggang?

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Menarik ujung lengan kaos panjangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Hari ini dia sendirian di rumah. Kedua orang tuanya pergi entah kemana tanpa memberi tahunya. Setidaknya ia bisa bebas di rumah, bisa melakukan apa saja walau hanya sekedar menonton tv atau menghabiskan isi kulkas sendirian tapi ia tidak serakus itu untuk menghabiskannya.

Sedikit melirik ponselnya, Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat kepada Luhan, ia sedikit merasa lega. Ia masih melirik handphonenya, kemudian menyambarnya dan mencari kontak seseorang. Memencet tombol panggilan dan mendekatkan pada telinga kanannya.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan gelasnya tadi ke dalam rumah sembari menunggu sambungan telponnya.

"..."

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika seseorang berbicara di seberang sana.

"..."

Diam.

"..."

"Tunggu," ahkirnya Sehun mengeluarkan suara. "Jangan di tutup." Perintahnya.

Sehun hanya diam dan orang di seberang sana juga ikut terdiam, hanya terdengar suara angin dan hujan yang menjadi _backsound_ mereka.

"..."

"Sebenarnya," Sehun meletakkan gelasnya ke atas wastafel. "Tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Secara sepihak, Sehun memutus sambungannya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Meraih _remote control_ dan mencari _channel_ secara acak. Pilihannya jatuh pada acara komedi, tetapi ia tidak tersenyum atau tertawa. Ia hanya menatap datar benda kotak itu.

Ia tidak fokus pada acara itu, pikirannya terus melayang kemana-mana. Memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa kembali dekat dengan Jongin dan niatnya sudah bulat.

Matanya terasa berat, semakin lama kelopaknya menurun tetapi ia tahan. Secara terus menerus terjadi dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan televisi yang menyala.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin yang tengah menatap layar handphonenya bingung. Secara tiba-tiba Sehun menelponnya. Tentu saja ia senang, tapi ia tidak tau harus bagaimana terlebih Sehun hanya diam saja di telpon tadi. Ia merebahkan tubunya di atas kasur empuknya, memeluk erat bantal putihnya.

Ia merasa senang Sehun memeluknya, senang sekali Sehun ingin kembali memperbaiki hubungannya. Jongin senang, walau ia pikir hari ini adalah hari sial baginya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia merasa tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Ia takut apa yang ia katakan akan memperburuk situasi.

Ada apa dengan hari ini? Semalam ia bermimpi apa? Seingatnya ia tidak bermimpi, mungkin faktor ia terlalu kelelahan latihan _dance_ karena ia hanya berhasil menyabet juara ke dua pada lomba antar sekolah.

Udara begitu dingin dan ini masih terlalu sore untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi waktu seperti ini pas untuk tidur panjang dan terbangun di malam hari karena udara dingin seperti ini membuatnya ingin bergelung diatas kasur atau menonton _youtube_ dengan minuman hangat atau camilan.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Jongin menguap lebar, menarik selimutnya lebih keatas lagi hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi. Tapi suara ponselnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Menyibak selimutnya sedikit, Jongin meraih benda persegi panjang itu. Membaca sebuah pesan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Kris mengirim sebuah pesan untuknya, pesan berisikan rindu dan curhatan seorang naga galak yang di dalamnya lembut. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetik balasannya, bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Tubuhnya sedikit basah akibat pantulan air hujan pada pagar balkonnya. Bau khas hujan tercium olehnya dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dengan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit mundur kebelakang, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada ambang pintu dan memeluk tubuhnya erat karena dinginnya udara namun ia melihat seseorang dengan payung transparan berdiri agak jauh dari rumahnya.

Jongin memincingkan matanya, mencoba melihat sosok itu lebih jelas.

"Kris _ge_!" pekik Jongin langsung turun ke bawah. Mengambil payung merahnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Langkahnya memelan begitu ia sudah berada di depan Kris yang tersenyum kepadanya.

" _What's up teddy bear_?" sapa Kris dengan merentangkan tangannya.

Jongin tersenyum, berjalan menuju Kris.

"AKH!" teriak Kris merasa sakit pada kaki kanannya. "Kau tega sekali menginjak kakiku!"

Jongin melipat tangannya, "Sejak kapan _gege_ ada di sini?"

"Baru saja!" balas Kris dengan wajah kesakitan dan kesal. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Di luar sangat dingin, ayo masuk." Ia menarik salah satu tangan Kris.

"Tunggu," Kris berganti menarik tangan Jongin. "Aku kesini datang untuk mengajakmu kencan."

"Kencan? Di hari hujan seperti ini?"

"Lalu apa lagi? Kau tidak mau kencan denganku, lagi pula sepertinya menyenangkan kalau kita kencan di hari ini." Kris menarik Jongin lebih dekat lagi, memeluk pinggang Jongin. "Bersiap-siaplah, aku akan menunggumu." Bisik Kris dan melepaskan pelukannya, mengusak rambut Jongin pelan.

"Hei, sejak kapan—" Jongin menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin sudah kembali dengan jaket hangatnya dan sepatu _kets_ merahnya. Kris tersenyum meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Jongin berfikir sejenak setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, "Aku mau makan _ice cream,_ " ucapnya enteng. " _Gege_ tau tempat _ice cream_ yang enak?"

"Dingin-dingin seperti ini?" Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya, melewati gang yang bisa di lewati mobilnya. "Bagaimana kalau kopi dan makanan manis?" Kris memberi tawaran.

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan mulai menikmati perjalanannya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela, tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian hari ini. Kris dapat melihatnya, sesekali ia melirik Jongin yang lebih memilih melihat dunia luar sana. Ia juga ikut tersenyum, membaca pesan Jongin tadi membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Mengetahui Jongin sudah berbaikan hanya dengan ibunya saja, tapi ia tidak begitu yakin. Ia ingin bertanya tetapi masih fikir panjang.

Jalanan mulai macet jika hujan seperti ini. Para pengemudi akan melajukan pelan kendaraan mereka masing-masing karena jalanan licin. Lampu lalu-lintas masih berwarna merah dan hujan semakin deras, membuat Kris lebih berhati-hati mengendarai mobilnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau senang?" Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, sepertinya."

"Sepertinya?" kedua alis Kris saling bertautan, "Maksudmu?"

Jongin menggeleng membuat Kris mengerti, artinya Jongin tidak mau membicarakannya.

 _Mungkin aku salah memilih topik_ , batin Kris melajukan mobilnya setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu lampu berubah warna. Memutar kemudinya dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan cafe yang ingin sekali ia kunjungi.

"Bagaimana di cafe ini?"

"Ini cafe langganan kami," suara Jongin terdengar gembira. "Ah apa kita perlu mengundang Sehun, Baekhyung _hyung_ , dan Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Kalian masih saling berkomunikasi?" Kris melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu dan membuka payungnya. Berjalan cepat menuju sisi lain mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. "Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu mengundang mereka, kau tidak ingat kalau aku mengajakmu kencan?"

"Ya, tapi karena kami sudah di tingkat terahkir Baekhyun _hyung_ jarang mengajak kami _hangout_ ke cafe ini. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengundang mereka."

Bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar ketika Kris membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Suasana hangat langsung menyapa mereka, begitu juga dengan aroma bermacam kopi menyambut indra penciuman mereka.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Mereka berdua melihat papan menu di atas meja kasir dengan tulisan yang terbuat dari kapur berbagai warna.

"Ah, Jongin! Akhirnya kau kelihatan juga." Sapa seorang pegawai setelah memberikan dua cup kopi kepada pelanggan yang ada di depan mereka. "Pesan seperti biasa?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dan..." Jongin melirik Kris yang hanya memandanginya bingung. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu _ge_ , ini Ahyoung _nuna_ dan _nuna_ ini Kris _ge_ _sunbae_ ku waktu SMP. Kami hanya kenalan saja." Jongin menjelaskan hubungan mereka yang sepertinya tidak penting bagi Kris sekarang.

" _Nuna_ aku pesan dua saja. Ah dan makanan manis, tolong pilihkan ya _nuna_ ~" sedikit mengeluarkan _aegyo_ Jongin menarik Kris untuk mencari tempat duduk setelah Ahyoung tertawa pelan dan memberikan _sign_ ok kepadanya.

"Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan _aegyo_ mu kepadaku sampai saat ini." Protes Kris dengan suara yang datar.

"Itu suka-suka aku!"

"Ah Jongin!" Jongin menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukan Luhan tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum palsu, tapi bisa Kris ketahui dengan cepat. Luhan semakin dekat ke arahnya dan Jongin semakin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya di sini. Bahkan ia menggenggam tangan Kris agak kuat. Kalau saja Kris adalah tembok, ia akan bersembunyi di baliknya dan segera menghilang dari tempat ini. Dan pemikiran Jongin terjadi. Kris menariknya untuk berada di belakang tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang, menatap tidak suka Luhan yang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kencan ya?" tanya Luhan seolah tanpa dosa dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kemudian ia menatap Kris, "Kau pasti temannya Jongin? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Apa maumu?" suara Kris mengisyaratkan ketidak sukaannya.

"Temanmu ini galak sekali ya Jongin," Jongin hanya dapat bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kris. Entah kenapa sikap Luhan kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, bahkan tatapannya menyiratkan kemarahan. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja, aku tidak suka mengganggu kencan kalian."

"Pergilah yang jauh, jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi."

Sebuah kerutan terbentuk di dahi Jongin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kris begitu marah dengan adanya Luhan di sini, terlebih mereka menampilkan wajah tidak suka dan kemarahan. Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Luhan kepada Kris. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Sudahlah _ge_ jangan galak seperti itu. Dia ini salah satu temanku di sekolah." Jongin menarik lengan Kris pelan. Menyadarkan Kris untuk tidak terbawa emosinya. "Dan Luhan kau bisa pergi sekarang, maaf dia sedikit temperamen sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang," Ia melewati mereka dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Jongin. " .In" bisiknya dengan penekanan.

 **TBC**

* * *

Late post!

Maaf buat kalian semua kalau kalian protes karena nggak ada HunKai momentnya :(. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, untuk meluangkan waktu buat nulis ada tapi buat nulis selanjutnya itu yang langsung blank. Huhuhu maafkan aku, tapi terima kasih kalian udah protes dan maaf di chapter ini HunKainya dikit lagi :(

Ah ada yang bingung ya sama umur di karakter ini, maaf ya kalau ceritanya membingungkan. Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, sama Jongin itu seumuran dan bentar lagi mereka bakalan lulus. Luhan itu lebih tua dari Jongin sekitar 3-2 bulan. Kalau untuk Baekhyun sama Chanyeol mereka seumuran, 1 tahun lebih tua dari Jongin dkk. Buat Kris dia itu lebih tua dari semuanya. Bisa di bayangin? Semoga nggak bingung sama penjelasanku ini.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua. Maaf kalau ff ini buruk sekali, maafkan aku.

VampireDPS | eatertane | saya sayya | RyanryanforeverYaoi | ariska | laxyovrds | jonginisa | anak udik | Jung NaeRa | enchris.727 | byuntaebaek | exolafh | kuwonjiyong | Name melin993 | wijayanti628 | Puji Haruharu | chanzhr | SecretVin137 | KaiNieris | Hun94Kai88 | | ucinaze | Nam Jung | SJMK95 | 1234 | Xinger XXI | kthk2 | miyuk | Dhara432 | jjong86| kimkai88 | jumee | geash | winter park chanchan | novisaputri09 | realstb -Hiatus | yuvikimm97 | alv | cute | sayakanoicinoe | Siangels kai |


	14. Chapter 14

Daun-daun mulai berguguran seperti hujan ketika diterpa angin. Warna khas musim gugur mulai tampak, hujan mulai turun, dan udara mulai dingin. Musim panas sudah lewat dan digantikan dengan musim gugur kesukaan Jongin.

Salah satu daun dari pepohonan yang tumbuh di setiap sisi sekolah jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Membuat _namja tan_ tersebut mengambilnya, memutar bagian tangkainya hingga daun berwarna coklat itu berputar cepat. Membuang nafas panjang, Jongin melempar daun itu sembarangan. Rasanya ia malas sekali untuk pulang ke rumah dan perjalanan pulang ini terasa lama dan lambat. Apa karena ia sendirian sekarang?

Kyungsoo hilang entah kemana, mungkin ia sudah pulang duluan. Terlebih sekolah sudah sangat sepi kecuali di bagian lapangan sekolah karena masih ada yang bermain sepak bola di sana. Dengan kedua tangan di saku _coat_ nya, Jongin keluar dari daerah sekolah. Berjalan dengan langkah kecil menikmati perjalanannya.

"Jongin!" teriakan itu membuat Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Menampakkan wajah tertekuk, Jongin kembali berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Menghindari orang itu walau percuma saja. Kaki lawan motor?

"Jongin," suara itu kembali terdengar. Jongin menoleh, menampakkan senyum paksanya ketika ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Sehun. "Ayo kita pulang bersama!" tawar Sehun gembira dengan Jongin yang meruntuk dalam hati. Tidak merespon, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang, aku masih punya kaki untuk berjalan." Jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah Jongin, tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

Dengan pelan Sehun melajukan motornya di samping Jongin yang membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Arah rumah kita juga sama bukan, ya meski hanya sampai di belokan dekat minimarket itu."

Mempercepat langkahnya, Jongin semakin menyesal untuk berjalan.

"Kau mau naik atau tidak?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Ck, bukannya dulu kita selalu pulang bersama?"

"Itu dulu bukan sekarang Sehun, itu sudah lama sekali."Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, "Lebih baik kau pulang cepat ke rumah. Udara sudah mulai dingin."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama supaya aku bisa pulang cepat ke rumah."

"Apa maumu Sehun!" bentak Jongin merasa sebal dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Aku hanya menawarimu pulang bersama!" tak kalah keras Sehun membalasnya. "Aku heran kenapa kau marah-marah karena aku tawari pulang bersama?" Sehun turun dari motornya dan melepas helmnya. Mencengkaram tangan Jongin ketika Jongin hendak melepas pengangannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memaksaku?"

Sehun merenggangkan cengkramannya ketika cairan bening mulai membasahi pipi Jongin. "Jangan memaksaku Sehun," dan genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Jongin menghapus air matanya kasar, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Waktunya bukan sekarang."

"Lalu?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak mau membahasnya.

"Kau saja tidak tau itu kapan Jongin. Aku ingin memperbaiki persahabatan kita, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau? Katakan saja apa salahku, aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya."

Jongin kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

"Butuh berapa lama lagi kita bisa seperti dulu?" Sehun memegang kedua pundak Jongin kemudian membuang nafas. "Maafkan aku kalau aku terlalu memaksa," dan menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Hei bocah tengik! Kau apakan kekasihku ini?" teriakkan seseorang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Sehun memincingkan kedua matanya melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan mendekat dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundak Jongin. "Kau tidak apa-apakan teddy bear?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa menangis? Sudahlah ayo kuantar pulang kerumah." Suara berat yang terdengar hangat itu membuat Jongin mengangguk dan meraih tangan Kris.

"Tunggu," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang satunya. "Dia pulang bersamaku."

Kris tersenyum miring, menarik tubuh Jongin ke belakang tubuhnya. "Mengantarnya pulang? Maaf saja karena aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang bocah tengik. Bukankah begitu teddy bear?" ia menengok ke belakang. Melihat teddy bearnya hanya menundukkan kepala dan mencoba bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Tersenyum Kris memeluk Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan? Sebagai pengganti acara kencan kita kemarin yang dirusak oleh seseorang."

Sehun memandangnya tidak suka. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Kalau saja ia punya _lightsaber_ , mungkin tubuh _sunbae_ nya dulu bisa ia cincang habis-habisan.

"Tapi Jongin tidak menjawabmu!"

"Panggil aku _gege_ , aku ini lebih tua darimu dan aku juga _sunbae_ mu dulu."

"Aku tau itu!"

"Kau tidak butuh jawaban dari Jongin, lebih baik kau urus saja pacar bertopengmu itu. Sudahlah aku tidak mau terkena penyakit tekanan darah tinggi gara-gara membalas ucapanmu. _C'mon teddy bear_."

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Menatap heran dengan sikap Jongin.

"Aish, ada apa denganmu Jongin? Kenapa susah sekali mendekatimu?" Sehun komat-kamit tidak jelas. Rasanya aneh sekali mendekati Jongin, rasanya ia terlalu memaksa Jongin atau memang Jongin yang sengaja menghidarnya? Kenapa ia harus melihat Jongin menangis saat bersamanya? Apa Jongin sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang?

Mengelus tengkuknya, Sehun kembali menaiki motornya. Melajukan motornya pelan sebelum merem mendadak.

Tunggu!

Sehun baru menyadari satu hal.

Sejak kapan orang blasteran itu kembali ke sini? Sejak kapan alien itu dekat dengan Jongin? Dan sejak kapan Jongin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan tiang seperti itu?

Tunggu!

Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, Sehun merasa bingung dengan situasi yang dialaminya ini. Otaknya baru bisa mencerna beberapa kalimat yang terlontar untuknya. Siapa yang dimaksud dengan pacar bertopeng? Luhankah? Kalau itu Luhan, kenapa Kris bisa tau?

Menepuk jidatnya beberapa kali, Sehun merasa otaknya sedang tidak bisa bekerja dengan jelas untuk kali ini. "Hah~ _eomma_ _eotteoke_?"

.

.

.

"Sehun~" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan manja kemudian memeluk lengan kekasihnya. "Hari ini kita jadi menonton apa?" tanyanya antusias.

Sehun tidak menjawab, memilih memasang wajah datar yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan di depan Luhan. Ia juga tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Luhan, anggap saja ia tidak fokus pada kencan ini.

"Sehun? Sehun~!" Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun ketika ia tidak mendapat respon yang ia harapkan. " _Ya!_ Oh Sehun! Kau mendengarkan tidak?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sebal Sehun yang masih saja berjalan lurus.

"Eh?" Sehun sadar dari lamunannya ketika rasa hangat di bagian lengannya menghilang. Ia menengok kebelakang, mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya sebal. Ia tersenyum, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi! Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?" Luhan menghentakkan kaki kanannya sekali. "Kau tidak suka dengan acara kencan kita hari ini?"

Sehun menggeleng, menarik lembut tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya. "Maafkan aku, beberapa hari ini aku terlalu banyak pikiran." Langkah mereka memelan ketika deretan poster film-film yang akan diputar berada di pinggir mereka. "Bagaimana kalau film _horror_?" rekomendasinya.

Yang di tanya masih sibuk melihat poster-poster itu, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau berteriak seperti orang pengecut." Perkataan itu seolah menyindirnya. Tersenyum kecut ia berjalan mendahului Luhan yang masih bingung menentukan apa yang akan mereka tonton.

Dan pilihan Luhan adalah film bergenre _romance_. Sedikit menyesal, Sehun mengantri membeli _popcron_ dan _softdrink_ berukuran sedang. Memainkan ponselnya sambil mengantri membeli barang yang paling dibutuhkan saat menonton. Ia menengok ke samping kanannya, melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar tengah mengantri tiket.

Selama di dalam bioskop, Sehun terdiam tidak merespon apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia hanya menyangga kepalanya dan menatap film itu kosong. Luhan tidak tau Sehun sedang melamunkan apa, ia hanya terfokus pada film yang tengah di putar.

Sesekali ia merasa sedih atau tertawa seiring berjalannya cerita. Senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya itu mulai luntur begitu melihat salah satu adegan yang membuatnya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

" _Ini semua perbuatan wanita kotor itu! Kalau wanita kotor itu tidak ada, keadaan kita tidak seperti ini dan ayah kembali kerumah ini. Semua tidak akan seperti ini bila ia masih hidup!_ "

Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu mulai dihidupkan. Pertanda bahwa film yang diputar sudah selesai. Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku di samping Sehun yang masih diam di tempatnya. Merasa bahwa tingkah Sehun mulai aneh, tangan kecilnya menggoncang tubuh Sehun pelan. Mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya ini untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sehun,"

Kedua mata itu mengerjap cepat dalam persekian detik. Merasa sedikit linglung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "A-apa?"

Luhan memasang wajah masam, "Dari awal kita berkencan kau tidak fokus sama sekali Sehun!" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya tidak suka. "Apa belakangan ini kau punya masalah?" tanyanya perhatian.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, mengubah ekspresinya sebaik mungkin supaya Luhan tidak merasa curiga. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah," Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi!"

"Maaf Luhan, tapi aku ingin pulang sekarang." Perkataan itu membuat Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Sehun," Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Kau berbohong kepadaku."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, meraih tangan kecil itu dan menggenggamnya. "Maafkan aku. Hari ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan."

Tangan kiri Luhan terangkat, menempelkannya ke dahi Sehun kemudian pindah ke leher. "Kalau kau merasa sakit, jangan memaksakan diri untuk kencan."

"Tapi aku harus membayar hutangku karena, waktu itu kita tidak bisa kencan."

"Tapi aku terlihat seperti kekasih yang jahat!" protes Luhan.

"Aku ingin putus," ucap Sehun final.

.

.

.

PRANG!

Suara benda pecah terdengar oleh Jongin. Buru-buru ia turun ke bawah dan berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara. Disana Jongin melihat ayahnya dengan Luhan yang tengah menahan rasa sakit karena tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Mendengar suara isakan, Jongin langsung menatap ibunya yang tengah duduk di lantai, ia menggenggam erat tangannya. Keduanya mengeluarkan darah segar yang mulai mengotori lantai putih dapur.

"Dasar istri kurang ajar! Kau mau membunuh anakku!"

Jongin segera memeluk ibunya sebelum tangan ayahnya mengenai tubuh ibunya.

NYUT

Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di pipinya, bahkan pipi tan itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Jongin!" Ibunya berteriak dan langsung memegang pipi Jongin. Wanita itu menangis meraba pipi anak semata wayangnya yang merah akibat tamparan dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Cih, ini juga sama. Kalian semua orang tidak berguna!" teriak Tuan Kim yang langsung menyeret Luhan keluar rumah. Menaiki mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

Ibunya masih menangis, melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya. "Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin tersenyum, memegang tangan ibunya dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa _eomma_ , tidak terlalu sakit kok."

"Kenapa kau melindungi _eomma_? Lihat! Pipimu sampai memerah begini."

Masih dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya _eomma_ khawatir dengan tangan—

"Maafkan _eomma_." Tangis wanita itu pecah lagi, memeluk tubuh kurus Jongin dengan erat.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau melihat tangan _eomma_ seperti ini," miris, Jongin menatap tangan yang masih terasa lembut itu. "Akan ku telpon taksi."

Setelah menelpon dan menunggu, mereka sampai ke rumah sakit. Jongin berteriak meminta bantuan dan dengan segera beberapa perawat datang mengambil alih. Ia merasa cemas karena tangan ibunya harus dijahit karena luka yang cukup dalam. Ia hanya dapat duduk dan menunggu di luar ruang operasi.

Lampu oprasi mati dengan keluarnya dokter yang menanganinya. Jongin langsung berdiri, menghampiri dokter bermasker putih itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya e _uisa_?"

.

.

.

Jongin menatap sendu wajah ibunya yang damai sedang tertidur. Ia menarik selimut biru muda itu hingga sebatas leher. Hendak keluar, suaraa ketukan menyapa pendengaran Jongin.

"Se-Sehun!"

Orang itu menoleh ketika namanya disebut kemudian tersenyum kepada Jongin yang merasa kaget melihat kehadirannya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

" _Felling_?"

Setelah itu Jongin mempersilahkan masuk Sehun ke dalam ruang inap ibunya. Masih dengan senyuman, Sehun menghampiri ibu Jongin yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kalian lumayan mirip ya."

"Ck, tentu saja mirip! Aku ini anaknya." Tanpa Jongin sadari ia menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kepada ibu Jongin.

"Bisakah kita bicara di luar?" Sehun mengelus tengkuknya, merasa canggung.

Jongin mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Sehun hingga mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit dan duduk di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Jongin menggosok-gosok lengannya merasa dingin, ia lupa untuk memakai jaketnya. Merasa Jongin kedinginan, Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin setelah membuka resleting jaketnya. Memeluk tubuh Jongin lebih erat dan kembali memasang resletingnya.

"Merasa hangat?" Sehun dapat melihat wajah Jongin memerah. Ia tertawa pelan dan mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Aku seperti anak kucing."

"Tapi hangat bukan?"

"'Membuatku sesak iya!"

"Ck, jaket yang kukenakan ini besar Jongin. Lihat masih longgar." _Sedikit—_

Jongin belum berani melihat Sehun, ia terus menundukkan wajahnya. Sedikit merubah posisi duduk, Sehun merasa nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Jongin dan mengayunkan tubuhnya. Menikmati keheningan malam musim gugur di taman rumah sakit dengan dedaunan yang berguguran.

"Maafkan aku," perkataan itu membuat Sehun menghentikan ayunan tubuhnya. "Untuk kejadian kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud—

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku heran dengan sikapmu, entah kenapa setiap aku mendekatimu kau selalu menangis. Hah~ kau membuatku merasa bersalah Jongin." Ucap Sehun dibuat-buat.

"Ra-rasanya sedikit aneh ketika kita berdekatan."

"Apa perasaanmu belaku di situasi ini? Kau kelihatan nyaman sekali aku peluk."

Wajah Jongin kembali memerah, "Karena kau memaksaku!"

"Hahaha, berbohonglah Jongin. Kalau aku memaksamu seharusnya kau sudah meronta-ronta dari tadi." Sehun menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala Jongin. "Sudahlah, tapi aku ingin mendengar alasanmu."

"Tentang?"

"Sikapmu itu. Kau bahkan tidak menyebutkan alasanmu kenapa kau seperti ini. Kupikir, apa kau sudah nyaman dengan kondisimu sekarang? Tanpaku?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, "A-aku—

"Sepertinya kau tidak siap untuk menceritakannya kepadaku." Sehun kembali mengayunkan tubuhnya, "Tapi tak apa, aku bisa menunggumu."

"Maaf,"

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf Jongin, lagi pula itu tidak masalah bagiku. Sebenarnya aku masih memiliki pertanyaan untukmu, tentang Kris. Sejak kapan orang itu kembali ke sini?"

"Aku tidak tau," Jongin mulai terbiasa dengan posisinya. "Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung muncul dihadapanku. Mungkin kalau dihitung dari pertemuan itu, sudah tiga minggu ia ada di sini."

"Sejak kapan kalian jadian?"

" _Mwo?!_ " Jongin menengok Sehun, kemudian tertawa. "Hahaha, kau termakan oleh leluconnya Sehun. Kami tidak menjalin hubungan seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu."

"Apa kau suka dengannya?"

Jongin menatap Sehun curiga, "Kau cemburu?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya! Hei siapa yang tidak curiga kalau kalian semesra itu di depan orang? Mana mungkin kalian tidak memiliki hubungan spesifik! Untuk apa aku cemburu!"

"Hahaha, benar juga. Untuk apa kau cemburu? Lagi pula kau sudah memiliki Luhan."

Wajah Sehun langsung mengeras tanpa disadari oleh Jongin, bahkan ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Merasa ada yang aneh Jongin menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak menyukai ucapannya. "Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Maaf kalau membuatmu mengingat hal itu." Merasa bersalah, Jongin mencoba resleting jaket itu dan akhirnya ia dapat bebas. "Hem, sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan ini sudah malam. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Itu tidak penting," Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin sebelum orang itu melangkah jauh. "Apa setelah ini kita bisa bertemu? Aku yakin, setelah ini kau tidak akan berani berpapasan denganku. Jadi apa gunanya bertemu besok di sekolah?"

Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, rasa takut mulai menjalar.

"Hah~" Sehun menghela nafas panjang, mengangkat dagu Jongin dan mengelus pipi tan itu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu," Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Sampai jumpa."

Sosok Sehun perlahan mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Ia menengadah, melihat langit malam yang suram tanpa cahaya bintang maupun bulan. Bukan langit cerah yang ia lihat seperti beberapa hari kemarin.

TES

Satu tetesan air hujan mengenai pipinya kemudian diikuti oleh ribuan air yang mulai membasahi tubuh Jongin. "Kenapa semuanya terasa payah?"

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan ibunya masih dirawat di rumah sakit dan sudah hari ketiga Jongin masih setia menemani ibunya yang sedang asik menonton televisi dengan memakan potongan buah apel yang baru saja Jongin kupas. Jongin tersenyum, melihat ibunya sudah merasa baikan bahkan ia juga ikut tersenyum ketika ibunya tertawa atau tersenyum melihat adegan drama yang tengah diputar.

" _Eomma_ ingin makan sesuatu?" tawar Jongin setelah membuang plastik putih ke dalam tong sampah.

Ibunya menggeleng pelan, meletakkan kembali garpu dan meraih tangan Jongin. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Jongin mengangguk, melihat kembali tayangan drama. "Mulai sekarang kau harus makan banyak Jongin, lihat kau kurus seperti ini! Mana ada _yeoja_ yang akan menyukaimu kalau begini?" kemudian disusul tawa khan ibunya.

Jongin tersenyum kecut menanggapi candaan ibunya. "Kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

Jongin menggeleng, mengelus punggung tangan ibunya. "Tidak, aku belum memiliki orang istimewa."

"Lalu?"

"Terlalu bingung dengan situasi dan perasaan," kilasan memorinya kembali teringat. Siapa yang salah disini? Siapa yang menarik diri? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semua pertanyaan mulai berputar, seperti komedi putar yang akan terhenti bila sudah waktunya. "Kalau difikir berulang kali, tindakanku sedikit menyebalkan."

Ibunya mengelus surai hitam Jongin, mendengarkan keluh kesah anak semata wayangnya. "Menyebalkan?" Jongin mengangguk membenarkan, melihat ibunya sedikit aneh. "Ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman berbicara dengan _eomma_?" cepat-cepat Jongin menggeleng.

" _Ani_ , hanya saja menyenangkan bisa berbicara dengan _eomma_. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berbicara seperti ini." Ucap Jongin jujur.

"Kalau begitu," ibunya menarik kepala Jongin pelan ke bahunya dan masih mengelus lembut rambut Jongin. "Kau bisa bercerita apa saja kepada _eomma_."

Jongin merasa nyaman dalam kondisinya sekarang. Sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia dapatkan kembali, sesuatu yang pernah direbut oleh seseorang. "Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya ia akan menjauh karena sifatku, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya emosiku kacau, aku tidak bisa mengkontrolnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi asliku, tapi selalu gagal."

"Apa dia orang yang kau suka?"

" _A-ani_. Kita hanya bersahabat!" bantah Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi cibutan pada hidungnya.

"Kau berbohong Jongin, jujur saja kau menyukainya bukan?"

" _Aniyo eomma_ ~" rengek Jongin kelepasan.

"Sepertinya anak dan ibu sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama ya?" Suara berat itu membuat Jongin menoleh ke pintu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika Kris dengan sebuket bunga tulip putih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ah sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Terimakasih sudah mau menjengukku untuk kedua kalinya."

Kris tertawa, melangkah pelan dan mengganti bunga _carnation_ yang ia bawa kemarin. "Sebagai calon suami dan menantu yang baik, sudah hukumnya menjenguk mertua yang sakit."

Kedua orang itu tertawa lepas, terbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang menatap _horror_ kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Ah _teddy bear!_ Kau merindukanku bukan?" tanya Kris yang kelewat pede itu memeluk Jongin. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tegak itu dan tersenyum. "Semakin hari kau tambah imut saja!" Kris yang gemas melihat wajah Jongin langsung mencubit kedua pipinya.

" _Appo_ Kris _ge_!"

Dengan cengiran yang menyebalkan Kris melepas cubitannya. "Aku heran kenapa nyonya bisa mendapatkan anak seperti ini?" tanya Kris ber _acting_ heran melihat Jongin yang menatapnya kesal.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja aku melahirkan anak seperti dia. Padahal aku berharap anakku nanti akan setampan _Brad Pitt_ atau _Johnny Depp._ "

" _Eomma_!"

"Ah sayang sekali kalau dia tampan. Mungkin nyonya tidak akan mendapatkan menantu sebaik diriku nanti."

" _Gege!"_

Dan tawa pun kembali meledak melihat tingkah Jongin yang menggemaskan. Bahkan wajahnya sedikit memerah, _mungkin menahan rasa malu bercampur kesal?_ "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!" protes Jongin yang semakin membuat wajahnya memerah

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Apa Kris yang kau maksud tadi?" bisik ibunya sedikit keras.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang kau maksud tadi," tiba-tiba Kris menyambung. "Aku atau orang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin melotot, " _Aish eomma_ , jangan bicarakan hal itu!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Jongin, aku dan _eomma_ mu penasaran siapa yang kau maksud."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya," Jongin memasang wajah sebalnya. "Kenapa _gege_ bisa ada di sini?"

"Kenapa?" Kris duduk mengambil salah satu kursi yang tersedia, duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dan di sebelah Jongin. "Kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Aku?"

Kris mengangguk, "Waktu aku menjemputmu kemarin, aku melihatmu terburu-buru keluar sekolah. Karena kau tidak melihatku melambaikan tangan, aku mengikutimu hingga kesini. Selesai."

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian keluar saja. Membosankan kalau kalian berdua menungguiku di sini. Sebagai sepasang kekasih aku ijinkan kalian untuk kencan."

"Sepasang kekasih? Kencan? _Ya_ , _gege_ bercerita macam-macam ya? Jangan percaya _eomma_ , aku belum memiliki kekasih."

"Aduh, _teddy bear_ ku yang tersayang~ tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu." Goda Kris. "Lihat _eomma_ mu sudah memberi lampu hijau. Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Ucap Kri membungkukkan badannya, menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi warna biru dan putih.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Dan pintu itu tertutup. Dengan raut wajah yang senang Kris merangkul Jongin erat, seakan takut Jongin akan lepas. Berbelok ke kiri namun seseorang menghadang mereka.

"Se-Sehun?"

Wajah datar Sehun menyapa mereka, "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

" _N-ne_?"

"Bukan kau Jongin, tapi orang menyebalkan di sampingmu itu. Kuharap kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit."

"Untuk apa? Kalau sekedar basa-basi aku tidak bisa, terlalu sayang untuk meluangkan waktu untukmu."

Sehun mendengus, "Ini bukan basa-basi, tapi ini menyangkut tentang rahasiamu? Ah, apa perlu Jongin mendengarnya secara langsung?"

Kris menatap sengit Sehun. Melepas rangkulannya, Kris memegang dagu Jongin. "Turunlah dulu, tunggu aku di mobil."

Jongin yang binggung dengan hawa dan situasi sekitanya hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. Berjalan cepat melewati Sehun yang sekilas meliriknya. Merasa Jongin benar-benar melaksanakan perintahnya, Kris melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya yang gembira tadi berganti dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah datar dan dingin dari Sehun, tapi ekspresi yang mereka pasang seakan tidak membuat mereka gentar.

"Apa maumu?"

"Apa tujuanmu kembali ke Seoul?"

Kris tertawa remeh, "Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau akan membicarakan rahasiaku?"

"Oh, apa aku harus _to the point?_ Alasanmu kembali ke Korea bukan untuk melarikan diri bukan? Kudengar kau akan dijodohkan dengan teman _papa_ mu?"

"Cih, kau percaya dengan berita itu? Dari mana kau bisa berbicara omong kosong?"

"Kau lupa kalau _papa_ mu masih berhutang dengan _appa_ ku? Kau tidak ingat tentang ikatan yang disebut sahabat?"

"Ah, ikatan yang memuakkan itu? Maaf sekali kalau aku melupakan hal itu, karena itu tidak penting bagiku. Itu urusan mereka berdua Oh Sehun, untuk apa kau kaitkan dengan masalah ini?"

"Hanya sekedar mengingatkan," Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana _jeans denim_ nya. "Selain masalah itu, kau tidak bermaksud melukai Jongin bukan? Kau tidak menjadikan Jongin sebagai tempat pelarian."

"Apakah aku harus tertawa?" perkataan remeh itu terlontar. Seperti percikan api yang semakin membesar, Sehun semakin berhasrat memukul Kris secara membabi buta. "Aku tidak seperti dirimu Sehun. Kau lari karena kau lelah menunggu kemudian menjadikan Luhan sebagai pelarianmu selama ini. Seharusnya kau sadar untuk siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan."

Dengan santai Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun, menatap remeh Sehun yang berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kalau kau mau memukulku silahkan, selagi kita di rumah sakit."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

"Ah orang itu?" Kris menerawang langit-langit rumah sakit. "Hubunganku, sepertinya kau tidak perlu tau akan hal itu." Jarak mereka mulai mengecil dan kini Kris dapat melihat kilatan amarah di mata Sehun dengan jelas. " _It's not your business_ _little Oh."_

"Dasar sialan!"

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Kris. Sedikit terhuyung Kris terkekeh pelan, menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun sinis. "Bagai mana kalau Jongin tahu akan hal ini? Siapa yang akan dia bela?Aku atau dirimu?"

Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Koridor ini terlalu sepi untuk rumah sakit yang bisa dibilang cukup terkenal, semoga saja pertengkaran mereka tidak mengganggu para pasien di sana. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah Kris berbicara. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikan jari, "Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Jongin," dan sebuah sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya "Setuju?"

 **TBC**

* * *

...

Sudah satu bulan lebih... Bukannya terlupakan, cuma bingung melanjutkannya. Apa chapter kemarin terlalu memaksa? Ah di bagian terakhir itu seharusnya " .In" atapi aku nggak tau kenapa dua tulisan depan hilang waktu di tulis dan copas. Akhirnya UAS selesai ! Tapi keyboard laptop lagi rusak di bagian 'A'-nya. Aku harap, setelah aku menghilang gara-gara tugas sekolah, ff ini nggak jadi awkward. Maaf sekali kalau kalian sampai lumutan nunggu ff ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena umur udah legal berharap bisa publish ff rate M. Tapi aku belum nemu kalimat pembuka. Aaaaa... rasanya awkward banget! Apa karena udah lama nggak publish ff ya?

Udahlah basa-basinya, semoga suka sama ff chap 14 ini :)

 **Thanks a Lot for :**

Evieana689 | jonginisa | Hun94Kai88 | laxyovrds | ucinaze | eatertane | jumee | saya sayya | Xinger XXI | Wendyblu | Puji Haruharu | ariska | novisaputri09 | VampireDPS | cute | Nam Jung | yuvikimm97 | jjong86 | | mira-ah | nabilapermatahati | sayakanoicinoe | kimkai88 | winter park chanchan


	15. Chapter 15

Dengan perlahan Jongin menempelkan plester transparan tepat di tulang pipi Kris yang lecet. Sedikit meringis, Kris menatap wajahnya lewat kaca depan mobil.

"Maafkan Sehun,"

Kris langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Jongin yang menundukkan kepala setelah selesai mengobati lukanya. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau bukan Sehun, Jongin. Sudahlah lupakan masalah ini, lebih baik kita pergi."

Melajukan mobilnya, mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada salah satupun yang memulai percakapan. Jongin memilih memandangi keadaan luar dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya sedang kacau, beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya seakan dapat membunuhnya. Ia ingin sekali lari dari keadaannya sekarang _—tindakan pengecut_.

"Kuharap kau tidak memikirkan hal lain selain diriku." Perkataan Kris membuat Jongin sadar dari lamunannya. "Aku tidak tau hal apa yang mengganggumu, tapi bisakah kau melupakannya sejenak? Aku mengajakmu pergi bukan untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu lelah sendiri."

Lampu hijau berganti dengan lampu merah. Orang-orang yang menunggu untuk menyebarang, mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka. Kris menarik dagu Jongin, menatap manik mata kelam itu. Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit merasa malu.

"Bisakah kau melihatku sejenak?"

Terpaksa Jongin menuruti permintaan Kris. Membalas tatapan Kris yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam manik mata coklat pemuda blasteran itu. Ibu jari milik Kris mengusap pelan pipi halus tersebut.

" _Ge-gege_ kau tidak mau dilihat oleh orang luar?" Jongin mencoba menyadarkan Kris yang terus menerus menatapnya. Tidak menggubris perkataan Jongin, Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari kedua mata Jongin yang menatapnya takut.

Memejamkan kedua matanya yang erat, Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipinya sejenak. Jongin membuka matanya sebelah, melihat Kris tersenyum menatapnya. Tangannya terangkat menggosok pelan pipinya. Jadi, Kris hanya mencium pipinya?

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku cium—" Kris kembali memajukan tubuhnya, " _dibibir_?" bisiknya yang langsung didorong oleh Jongin.

" _A-andwe~_ "

"Ah aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu secepatnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke toko perhiasan, kemudian pergi ke _wedding organizer_ , dan memesan baju pengantin."

" _Mwoya! Ya_ , aku masih anak—

"Tidak masalah, setelah kau lulus nanti kita akan menikah. Kau mau _honeymoon_ kemana? _Jeju_? Ah itu terlalu biasa. Hem _Hawaii_? Itu juga terlalu _mainstream_. Indonesia, LA, Thailand, atau—" Jongin memutar kedua bolanya malas. Membiarkan manusia dari _galaxy_ lain itu mengoceh tidak jelas sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. "Ah kita ke toko kuenya Kyungsoo dulu!" memutar kemudinya, Kris benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya.

" _Mwo!_ " teriak Jongin merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kris, " _Gege_ tidak sungguh-sungguh bukan?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya mantap, merasa tidak ragu untuk menikahi _namja_ imut di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak merasa ragu untuk menikahimu Jongin. Lagi pula kita ini sepasang kekasih, hubungan kita sudah diketahui oleh ibumu, kecuali ayahmu. Jadi apa yang membuatku ragu untuk menikahimu?"

" _Ya_ , sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarmu? _Gege_ tidak pernah menembakku sama sekali!"

"Ow, jadi kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihku? Kukira kau hanya menanggapi candaanku. Kau tidak ingat dengan pertemuan kita di taman waktu itu kau sudah menjadi pacarku. Ah sepertinya kita pernah membicarakan hal ini, apa kau benar-benar serius dan siap?"

" _A-aniya_ Kris _ge_! Maksudku, ah kau menyebalkan sekali!" tawa Kris menambah rasa kesalnya.

"Maafkan aku," suara Kris terdengar tulus. Ia menepikan mobilnya, mengacak surai hitam Jongin dengan senyum menawannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, tapi kalau kau memang berniat menjadi pacarku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak mau!" Jongin langsung menolah mentah tawaran Kris.

"Baiklah," Kris menyenderkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil. Memasang wajah acuhnya dan tidak berminat mengendarai mobilnya kembali. Mencoba melirik, Jongin tetap bersikukuh walau ia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Jelas ini salahnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Maaf,"

Kris melirik Jongin sekilas, "Untuk?"

"U-untuk, apa harus ada alasannya kenapa aku minta maaf?"

"Tentu saja!" Kris melipat kedua tangannya. "Mana ada orang yang meminta maaf kalau dia tidak tau kesalahannya."

Jongin terdiam sebentar. Bukan itu yang ia maksud, apa ia harus menjelaskan kesalahannya?

"Ma-maaf kalau aku melukai perasaan _gege_."

"Pfrt~" suara tawa yang ditahan terdengar. Kris menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jongin yang kelewat polos, naif, atau gampang dikerjai?

"Tertawalah." Ucap Jongin pasrah. Seketika itu juga Kris tertawa keras, memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit sesekali ia bertepuk tangan. Jongin membuang muka, merasa kesal dan malu. Apa yang dikatakannya lucu sekali? "Tertawalah sampai mati." Ucapan sarkasme itu tidak membuat Kris berhenti tertawa.

Menyeka air matanya, Kris berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan menarik nafas panjang. "Mana mungkin kau melukai perasaanku?" Kris menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Jongin. "Tidak masalah kalau kau belum memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku. Tapi," Kris menarik dagu Jongin, manatap wajah kaget yang memerah tersebut. "Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatimu."

Wajah Jongin semakin memerah mendapati wajah Kris begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas Kris. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengerjaimu sungguh menyenangkan," bisik Kris tepat diwajahnya. Secara kasar Jongin mendorong tubuh Kris dengan salah satu kakinya, "Mati saja kau ke neraka!" teriak Jongin merasa sebal dengan sifat Kris.

Kris mengelus-elus perutnya yang sakit. "Tenaga kakimu kuat juga ya, mungkin kakimu bisa berguna untuk mendobrak pintu." Ejeknya. "Lebih baik kau menginap di rumahku saja kalau kau banyak pikiran seperti ini." Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya, setelah merasa baikkan pada perutnya. "Sepertinya rumahmu sedang bermasalah,"

Jongin hanya menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil. Menatap sendu air hujan yang mulai membasahi Seoul kembali. Rumahnya memang bermasalah semenjak kejadian itu. Rasanya lebih buruk dari keadaan dulu, sesuatu yang ia rasa akan bertambah besar dan mulai rumit.

"Diam artinya setuju, tapi sebelum itu kita ke supermarket dahulu. Aku mau belanja kebutuhanku dulu, tidak apa-apa khan?"

Jongin mengangguk dalam diamnya, terus melihat jalanan yang basah. Tanpa ia sadari mobil Kris mulai melambat lajunya. "Ah sial! Aku lupa bawa payung." Upat Kris ketika ia hendak mengambil payung di belakang jog. "Tunggu sebentar disini."

Dengan jaket kulit miliknya, Kris berlari dan membuka pintu. "Ayo!" teriak Kris.

Jongin menurut, ikut berlari dan merasakan dinginnya udara beserta air yang rasanya menusuk hingga tulangnya. Sedikit membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Sesampainya di supermarket, Kris mengambil _trolley_ , "Aku pergi ke bagian sayuran dulu. Kau boleh pergi mengambil snack." Jongin mengangguk, berjalan terlebih dahulu ke bagian rak snack.

Jongin tidak tertarik dengan beraneka jenis dan warna dari kemasan jejeran snack yang tertata rapi disana. Ia hanya melewati setiap rak tanpa minat, sesekali ia mengambil salah satu, membacanya dan mengembalikannya. Ia merasa linglung apa yang ingin ia lakukan atau ia mau.

Berjalan pelan melihat setiap barang yang ada di samping kiri kanannya, ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahunya mengkagetkannya.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin menggeleng dan secara asal mengambil makanan. "Bolehkah aku membelinya?"

Kris mengangguk, mengambil bukusan itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam _trolley_. "Kalau kau tidak enak badan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Soal menginap di rumahku itu lain kali saja."

" _Ani_ , kau sudah memperbolehkanku menginap di rumahmu! Pokoknya aku mau menginap."

"Apa yang kau mau?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat dahi Jongin berkerut.

"Maksud _gege_?"

"Aku tau ada yang mengganjal di hatimu, jadi katakan saja apa yang kau mau?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, menatap sekitarnya. "Bisakah kita cepat keluar dari sini?"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau membuatmu merasa bosan. Aku sudah selesai berbelanja, kau mau beli apa lagi?"

.

.

.

Aroma wangi coklat panas dapat Jongin cium. Dengan dua mug berukuran sedang di masing-masing tangannya, Kris duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Minumlah." Jongin tersenyum, menghirup aroma coklat panas itu sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. "Mau pakai _marshmallow_?"tawar Kris menyodorkan sebuah mangkok biru tua.

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk mengambil beberapa permen kenyal tersebut, mencelupnya kedalam mug dan memakannya. "Rasanya berbeda dari coklat panas biasanya," menatap heran coklat panasnya, Jongin kembali mengambil _marshmallow_.

"Kutambah dengan kayu manis, enak bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk, meminum cairan manis tersebut hingga tandas. Tiba-tiba saja ibu jari milik Kris mengusap bibirnya pelan. "Kau bukan anak _playgroup_ lagi Jongin."

Menatap sebal, Jongin mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tau itu! Baru saja aku mau melap bibirku." Elaknya.

"Untung saja _sweater_ itu muat, kalau kebesaran mungkin kau sudah kuterkam." Goda Kris mencolek dagu Jongin.

"Dasar mesum, kenapa kau selalu mesum setiap kita bersama?"

Alis kiri Kris naik, "Mesum? Apa berbicara kepadamu itu mesum bagimu?"

"Terserah lah _ge_."

"Kemarilah," Kris menyuruh Jongin mendekatinya, memeluk teddy bearnya dengan menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Jongin. "Merasa hangat?" ia mengangguk, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Kris.

Suara hujan membuatnya sedikit mengantuk, matanya setengah terasa berat. Bahkan suara televisi yang menyala sudah mulai tidak terdengar. Hangatnya pelukan Kris serasa ia diselimuti. Merasa Jongin mulai tertidur, Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Menikmati suara hujan yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Tidak ingin Jongin merasa pegal saat ia bangun, Kris menggendong Jongin ke lantai atas. Membawanya ke kamarnya dan menidurkan Jongin di sana. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai Jongin yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Tangannya mengusak rambut Jongin lembut. Sebelum keluar ia mengecup singkat dahi Jongin.

"Jangan pergi."

Perkataan itu mengurungkan niat Kris. Raut wajah Jongin berubah, sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk, bahkan tangannya digenggam erat. Melihat Jongin yang bermimpi buruk, Kris menidurkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jongin. Menarik lembut tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Ngh~ jangan... maaf..."

Igauan itu cukup membuat Kris mengerti seberapa berat masalah yang ditanggung oleh Jongin. "Kuharap aku ada di dalam mimpimu supaya mimpi burukmu hilang," mengecup puncak kepala Jongin, ia dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin seperti semula. Tapi ia tidak menyadari senyuman tipis Jongin.

Ia menarik selimutnya, menatap wajah Jongin cukup lama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin sedekat ini. Telunjuknya mengelus pipi Jongin yang kenyal dengan senandung lagu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa wajah Jongin selalu menarik perhatiannya bahkan tanpa ia sadari sekarang jari telunjuknya sedang mengusap lembut bibir Jongin.

Sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat membuatnya ingin mencium bibir plum itu, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahannya. Berdekatan dengan Jongin terkadang membuatnya gila, apalagi dengan wajah polosnya saat tidur. Ingin sekali ia mengajak Jongin untuk tinggal bersamanya seperti permintaan Jongin waktu di cafe dulu, tapi ia tidak bisa karena ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi bila ia melakukannya.

"Apa kau senang kalau aku bawa pergi dari sini?" Kris mulai bermonolog, "Tapi sepertinya ada orang lain yang tidak suka." Jari-jari nakal Kris bermain dengan rambut hitam Jongin. "Apa kau masih menyukai Sehun?"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya sebentar,"Sekarang aku yang jadi bingung."

.

.

Di bawah payung merah, Luhan berdiri di depan rumah Sehun. Menatap rumah yang lumayan besar itu dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya membawanya ke sini, membawa dirinya ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia datangi lagi. Kalau biasanya ia akan langsung membuka gerbang, kali ini ia tidak berniat untuk masuk.

Apa mungkin karena mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi?

Sedikit mendongak Luhan langsung dapat melihat jendela kamar Sehun yang tertutup oleh tirai putih. Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat, namun sebuah suara yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh.

Dengan senyum seperti biasanya, Jaejoong menangkap basah Luhan.

" _A-annyeong_ ," sapa Luhan sedikit gugup ketika _namja_ cantik itu berjalan mendekatinya.

" _Annyeong_ Luhan, kau tidak masuk? Sehun sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku tidak tau kemana anak nakal itu pergi. Dan kebetulan aku baru saja pulang dari berbelanja, mau minum teh?"

Sedikit membungkukkan badannya, Luhan tidak menjawab tawaran Jaejoong. Apa orang yang berstatus sebagai ibu tiri Sehun tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka sekarang?

"Tumben sekali kau diam seperti ini. Sudahlah ayo masuk kedalam, pasti kau kedinginan."

Mau berfikir, Luhan sudah ditarik masuk. Apa ibu Sehun benar-benar tidak tau kalau ia sudah putus? Melihat dari sikapnya saja Luhan mengerti kalau Jaejoong belum mengetahuinya. _Bagaimana ini!_ Batin Luhan kalut. "Ikut aku ke dapur. Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan terus mengekor Jaejoong dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Duduklah dulu, akan kubuatkan teh sebentar." Ia menurut dan duduk di kursi kayu meja makan. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam? Apa sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun?"

"A itu, sebenarnya—" Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Apa Sehun tidak bercerita?"

Jaejoong menggeleng setelah meminum tehnya, "Masalah anak zaman sekarang sepertinya rumit ya?" malah kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Jaejoong. "Apa Sehun merusak kencan kali ini? Sepertinya anak itu tidak bisa romantis sedikit."

" _Ani_ , bukan itu masalahnya," Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja candaan Sehun sedikit berlebihan." Ucapnya meminum teh untuk menghilangkan rasa tegangnya. "Tapi seperti biasa, kami akan kembali berbaikan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit menyinggungnya, ia tidak mau membahas masalah ini. Ia harap apa yang diucapkan Sehun tempo lalu hanya sebuah lelucon seperti biasanya— _tapi ia tidak begitu yakin._

"Dia ingin putus dariku," Luhan terkekeh pelan seakan ini benar-benar sebuah candaan belaka. "Tapi sepertinya ia tidak serius mengatakannya."

"Kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu?" Jaejoong menatap air hujan yang perlahan mulai mereda. "Anak itu sudah keterlaluan! Tenang saja Luhan, akan kuberi pelajaran untuknya."

"Tidak perlu, aku mengerti sifat Sehun setahun belakangan ini. Jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkan sifatnya yang satu ini."

 _Namja_ yang tidak kalah cantik darinya itu menatapnya heran, "Apa kau tidak merasa ini berlebihan?"

"Ya sedikit, kuharap ia benar-benar tidak serius mengatakannya."

"Kalau Sehun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya?" tubuh Luhan menegang mendengarnya, "Aku tidak bermaksud—

"Tidak apa-apa," meski tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia mencoba mempertahankan suaranya untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Kalaupun ia serius menginginkannya, aku tidak tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi."

"Kau masih menyukai Sehun?"

"Tentu saja!" Kini Luhan sedikit terlihat bersemangat. "Karena selama satu tahun ini ia telah memberiku apa yang tidak pernah aku terima sebelumnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kembali meminum tehnya. "Kalau aku boleh tau, apa masalahnya?"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Itu masalahnya, aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba saja ia berbicara seperti itu." Jari telunjukknya bermain-main pada mulut cangkir berwarna putih gading.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu hubungan kalian?" Awalnya Luhan menggeleng, namun sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Ia menatap Jaejoong. "Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Luhan mengingatnya. Seseorang yang sepertinya tanpa sadar terseret dalam permasalahan ini. Dan sebuah seringai tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, kedua mata Jongin terbuka sedikit. Rasa kantuk masih jelas menerjangnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Kris karena terasa hangat dan sedikit bergumam tentang tarian baletnya. Agak terusik, Kris membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Jongin mendekat kepadanya. Ia tersenyum, kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin. Namun ia tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

Mau tak mau, ia bangun dari tidurnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan memutar tubuhnya ke kanan-ke kiri, menyibak selimut hangatnya dan menaikkan kembali selimut hingga sebatas leher Jongin. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, maka ia menyiapkan beberapa makanan.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara keras, Kris menyalakan air, mencuci sayur-sayuaran dan buah apel, menyiapkan peralatan masak, dan sebagainya. Hari ini ia ingin Jongin menyicipi masakan buatannya, jadi hasil masakannya ini harus enak dari biasanya. Tapi ia tidak tau harus memasak apa, ia juga tidak tau makanan kesukaan Jongin.

Merasa bimbang, akhirnya Kris memesan ayam goreng yang ada di perempatan yang jauh dari rumahnya. Setelah memesan, Kris menatap sayur-sayuaran yang telah ia cuci. _Sepertinya percumah saja kalau aku mau pamer masakanku_ , batinnya memasukkan sayuran kedalam kulkas.

Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan menuju rak buku miliknya di ruang santai. Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu buku koleksinya yang setengahnya belum ia baca. Memilih buku ber _genre horror_ klasik, ia menjatuhkan diri ke sofa merah maroon empuknya sambil menunggu pesanannya. Membuka beberapa halaman yang ternyata sudah ia baca sebelumnya.

Baru menghabiskan tiga lembar kertas, suara bel membuatnya menaruh buku tebal tersebut sesudah memberinya pembatas buku. Plastik putih dengan dua box berukuran sedang sudah ada ditangan Kris. Menyiapkan piring dan lainnya, Kris berniat untuk membangunkan Jongin. Tapi sepertinya masih ada waktu sedikit membiarkan Jongin beristirahat.

Menaiki satu per satu tangga kayu, ia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan melihat Jongin yang masih tidur dengan posisi yang sama. Melihat Jongin membuat Kris menjatuhkan diri kembali ke kasur empuknya. Entah kenapa hawa hari ini membawa rasa kantuk dan malas untuknya. Tapi ia tidak berminat untuk kembali tidur, hanya merebahkan dirinya saja.

Jongin terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat, terlihat saat Jongin menarik selimut tebal miliknya hingga sebatas mulutnya. Kris jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya secara langsung. Jemari-jemarinya kembali mengelus pipi Jongin dan tanpa sengaja ia mencubit pipi tan tersebut.

"Kenapa pipimu enak sekali untuk dicubit?"

Merasa sakit pada pipinya Jongin langsung membuka matanya. " _Appo_ Kris _ge_!" protes Jongin dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur lalu berguling berpindah posisi. "Sebentar lagi~"

" _Wake up teddy bear!_ Kau harus makan atau kau jatuh sakit." Perintahnya dengan memukul pelan bokong Jongin.

Jongin tidak menggubrisnya, malah semakin mengeratkan selimut putih tebal milik _gege_ nya. "Ayolah, jangan malas seperti ini. Kau mau ayam gorengnya dingin?"

"Ayam goreng!"

Jongin langsung bangun dan cepat-cepat menggunakan sandal rumah yang agak kebesaran untuk ia kenakan. Sedikit terhuyung ia langsung berlari, namun ia tidak lupa untuk menarik tangan Kris. "Ayo _ge_ , aku tidak mau mereka jadi dingin!" ucap Jongin bersemangat.

 _Sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih makanan_ , batin Kris mengikuti langkah Jongin yang terburu-buru. Kris duduk di sebelah Jongin yang tersenyum senang meilihat makanan kesukaannya. "Sepertinya ini makanan kesukaanmu ya?"

Jongin mengangguk, mengambil sepotong ayam dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ah _mashita!"_

"Pelan-pelan saja Jongin, ayamnya tidak akan lari meskipun kau rakus seperti itu." Ejeknya sebelum memasukkan potongan ayam yang sudah ia celupkan kedalam saos. "Lagi pula aku membellikanmu cukup banyak."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri," Jongin menelan makanannya, "lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak makan ayam."

Salah satu alis Kris terangkat, "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku makan ayam goreng setelah Sehun bersama dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu senang dengan makanan berminyak, Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus."

"Kalau kau mau makan ayam, panggil aku saja. Aku akan menemanimu."

Senyuman tulus terlihat diwajah Kris dan Jongin juga membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Hujan kembali membasahi tanah setelah berhenti beberapa jam. Suhu kembali dingina dan bau tanah kembali tercium. Selesai menyantap makan malam, Jongin membantu Kris membersihkan meja makan.

"Pergilah menonton tv, biar aku yang mencucinya."

Bibir Jongin mengerucut mendengarnya. "Aku bukan tamu yang sukanya membuat pemilik rumah repot," mengambil sarung tangan plastik berwarna kuning, Jongin memulai aksinya. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya, berdiri di sebelah Jongin untuk mengeringkan piring dan menatanya dirak.

"Kau mau popcorn?" tanya Kris ketika melihat Jongin menggeledah koleksi CD filmnya, tangannya meraih plastik berisi biji jagung.

"Boleh." Jongin sibuk membolak-balik membaca tulisan sinopsis filmnya. Sebagian kaset yang bergenre horror ia singkirkan dan mencari genre lainnya. Namun matanya melotot melihat satu kaset yang sangat familiar baginya. " _Ge!_ " teriak Jongin membuat Kris menyembulkan kepalanya di balik tembok. "Kau punya film—

" _Haish_ anak ini. Jangan mengobrak-abrik koleksiku!" pekik Kris dengan menggotong panci yang berisi popcorn. Tangannya langsung menarik alih kaset yang membuatnya sedikit malu.

"Kenapa wajah _gege_ seperti itu? Tak usah malu, aku juga punya film _American Pie_ di laptop. Chanyeol _hyungi_ mengcopykannya untukku."

 _Dasar bocah sialan_ , upat Kris menyumpahi Chanyeol dalam hati. "Kau sudah tidak polos lagi _teddy bear_ , apa kau juga pernah—

"Anak laki-laki pasti pernah melakukannya _ge,_ " semburat merah menyerang kedua pipi Jongin, ia sedikit malu mengatakan hal semacam itu— _meskipun ini antara sesama lelaki_. Kris menatapnya tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Insting. Sudahlah _ge_ kenapa kita membahas hal seperti itu. Ah, aku pilih film ini saja!" Jongin sudah menemukan film yang akan ditontonnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam pemutar kaset. Melihat Kris hanya terbengong, Jongin mengambil panci tersebut dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkok. "Jangan diam seperti patung, ayo kita menonton film."

"Ah, ya baiklah."

Film yang dipilih Jongin bergenre _romantic comedy_. Mereka berdua sudah sibuk memakan popocorn diantara mereka, kedua mata mereka fokus pada televisi berukuran sedang di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Menghayati alur cerita, mereka tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri melihat adegan-adegan dalam film tersebut.

"Oh ya Jongin," suara Kris membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar. "Apa kau sering bermimpi buruk dan mengigau?" tanya Kris membuat dahi Jongin berkerut.

"Kalau bermimpi buruk iya, tapi kalau masalah mengigau sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?"

"Apa aku ada di dalam mimpi burukmu?"

"Iya," Jongin kembali fokus pada film. " _Gege_ membuatnya semakin bertambah buruk." Canda Jongin yang disusul cubitan kecil pada pipinya.

"Aku senang kalau aku benar-benar berada dalam mimpimu."

"Kenapa _gege_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku boleh bertanya?" Kris sedikit ragu terlihat dari ia bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mimpikan?"

Kunyahan Jongin terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Kris, ia terdiam melihat Kris yang menatapnya penasaran dan merasa bersalah. "Ah itu," Jongin membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan tisu. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

Kris merasa bersalah bertanya seperti itu, maka ia menyuruh Jongin untuk menidurkan kepalanya pada bahunya. "Aku tidak mau mengingatnya," suara Jongin terasa tercekat. "Aku harap apa yang aku mimpikan tidak terjadi."

.

.

.

Dengan setumpuk kertas yang ia pegang, Kris membuka pintu kaca cafe yang merupakan langganan Jongin. Bau kopi maupun adonan roti tercium olehnya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Ahyoung memanggil namanya. "Kris! Wah tumben sekali kau datang, dimana Jongin?" tanya gadis itu sebelum meracik kopi pesanan pegawai kantor yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari cafe ini.

Kris hanya tersenyum, "Dia masih ada latihan dance, aku pesan seperti biasa ya." Mengkedipkan sebelah matanya, Kris menggoda Ahyoung yang malah mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya menggodaku atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah."

Kris tertawa pelan, "Untuk apa, aku sudah memiliki _teddy bear_. Ingat itu!"

"Iya-iya aku tau," Ahyoung memutar bola matanya malas dan memberikan sebuah nampan. "Tapi sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan saingan yang cukup berat."

"Maksudmu?"

Ahyoung memajukan badannya dan melihat sekitarnya, "Sehun sudah putus dengan Luhan. Maka dari itu kau harus berhati-hati. Ah Sehun juga harus berhati-hati denganmu. Hah~ sepertinya akan terjadi persaingan ketat."

"Tentu saja," ucap Kris percaya diri."Tapi sebenarnya kau memihak siapa? Aku atau Sehun?"

Gadis itu tampak berfikir, "Itu tergantung Jongin sih. Hanya dia yang mengerti perasaannya, ya walaupun dia sepertinya bodoh dengan hal percintaan seperti ini. Uh~ aku jadi gemas sendiri dengan Jongin!"

Kini Kris yang memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudahlah, aku sedang banyak kerjaan." Kris mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang dikirim untuknya.

Membuka map kuning yang ia bawa hari ini, Kris mengenakan kacamata bacanya dan mulai menyelesaikan berkas dari pihak Korea. Baru beberapa menit, ia terganggu dengan keberadaan seseorang yang seenaknya duduk dihadapannya.

Dengan senyuman memuakkan baginya, Luhan menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah akhirnya kita bertemu juga~"

Kris tersenyum remeh yang tengah santai duduk dikursinya. Menutup mapnya, ia menatap malas dan datar Luhan yang tengah memasang senyum menjijikan dihadapannya. "Tentu saja tanpa ada pengganggu di sisimu."

"Apa maumu?"

Luhan duduk dihadapan Kris, "Mauku?" Luhan mengetuk meja bundar yang terbuat dari kayu. "Kau bisa menebaknya?"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan dari kepala hingga sebatas perut atas. "Biar kutebak," ia melepaskan kacamatanya. "Apa kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Hem apa itu mauku?" perkataan itu terdengar remeh bagi Kris.

"Kalau kau mau balas dendam kepada _papa_ ku saja, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian kedua orang tuamu."

"Apa aku bisa? Menurutmu berapa persen kemungkinan aku bisa membalaskan dendam kepada _papa_ mu? Tapi sepertinya aku bisa membalas dendam lewat anaknya, kalau anaknya ditemukan tak bernyawa pasti ia terpukul dan mencari-cari pelakunya."

Kris mendengus keras, "Kau tidak akan mudah membunuhku kalau kau mau tau itu. Aku tidak yakin kalau orang lemah seprtimu bisa membunuhku."

"Tentu saja bisa," Luhan menghirup uap kopi pesanannya. "Tanpa mengotori tanganku sendiri, aku bisa menyewa pembunuh."

"Bermimpilah Xi Luhan. Salah _papa_ mu sendiri yang berani-beraninya melapor kepada polisi. _Papa_ mu terlalu gegabah dan itulah akibatnya."

"Brengsek kau Wu YiFan! Apa kau bangga menjadi anak seorang _gangster?_ Jadi selama ini kau menggunakan topeng busukmu itu. _"_

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Aku biasa saja, ya meski ada beberapa hal yang membuatku kesal tapi aku menimatinya. Dan satu hal yang seharusnya aku tertawakan, bukankah kau juga menggunakan topeng. Kau sama seperti _mama_ mu, selalu menggunakan topeng untuk disukai orang."

"Itu termasuk kau juga!"

"Aku berbeda denganmu Luhan, tujuanku menggunakan topeng bukan untuk disukai orang. Tingkatan dan status kita berbeda, kuharap kau mengerti akan hal itu."

Memotong _chees cake_ nya, Kris menikmati cemilan siangnya dan menikmati percakapan yang memeras emosi Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali," perubahan suara dan sikap Luhan mulai terlihat. "Kudengar kau akan dijodohkan."

Kris menggeleng dan mendecak keras, "Kenapa semua oarang berkata seperti itu! Apa aku tidak terlihat laku? Sialan!"

"Apa Jongin tempat sebagai pelarianmu?"

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Sehun?" tanya Kris membuat Luhan mengeratkan pegangan cangkir kopinya. "Sepertinya iya. Kasihan sekali dirimu, kau tidak sadar bahwa selama ini kau dijadikan tempat pelarian?"

Luhan menatap Kris tidak suka. Mereka terdiam dengan saling melempar tatapan tajam dan tidak menyenangkan satu sama lain. "Apa aku harus menghancurkan Jongin?"

Kris memincingkan tatapannya, "Sekali kau melukainya, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Ah sepertinya Jongin merupakan titik terlemahanmu. Tak masalah, aku malah senang kalau kau bunuh. Karena dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa hidup tenang."

"Mungkin kau akan ke neraka setelah itu."

Luhan meneguk habis kopinya, tangannya terangkat dan menjatuhkan cangkir. Membuat benda itu pecah berkeping-keping dan menimbulkan suara yang menyita perhatian orang. "Aku penasaran kalau Jongin hancur seperti ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ya?"

 **TBC**

* * *

#bow90derajat #garuk2kepala #keringetdingin

Aduh maaf ya, sebulan ini kena _writer's block_ dan nggak tau kenapa setiap klik Doc Manager selalu eror T^T, jadi maaf untuk semuanya terlebih untuk Nam Jung yang sudah bertanya tentang kapan updatenya FF ini. Dan chap kali ini nggak ada HunKainya sama sekali, aduh aku lagi bingung sama mereka~ chap ini ternyata lebih panjang dari yang kemarin.

AAAAA sudah tahun baru! _New hopes_ _and new resolutions!_ Nggak terasa ya~ apalagi FF ini udah jalan setengah tahun (bener nggak?). Apa kalian menikmati pesta kembang api bersama orang tercinta ? Tapi (menurutku) tahun ini tidak semeriah tahun kemarin. Rasanya ingin _flashback_ kembali (ke tahun 2014 sih).

Semoga di tahun ini EXO, kita semua dan orang yang kita cintai sehat selalu! Keberuntungan menyertai kita selalu! Ah pokoknya hal-hal baik selalu menyertai kita!

 **Thanks a Lot For :**

Yessi94esy | Baegy0408 | kim kai | Hun94Kai88 | nabilapermatahati | Kaisyaa | EkaOkta3424 | Yuki Edogawa | yuvikimm97 | exolafh | Nam Jung | jjong86 | Puji942 |Vioolyt | VampireDPS | Xinger XXI | cronos01 | HunKai94 | Nini Narundana | johsyh | ucinaze | Hun94Kai88 | youngimongi | Hun94Kai88 | Guest | cute | xx1031 | winter park chanchan | sayakanoicinoe | mira-ah | novisaputri09

 _Welcome 2016!_

 _02:00 AM_

 _01/01/2016_


	16. Chapter 16

Jongin menatap layar handphonenya malas. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kris tidak menghubunginya dan ia juga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Merasa kesal Jongin memasukkan benda itu kedalam sakunya kemudian berjalan lebih cepat supaya ia bisa masuk ke kelas kurang dari lima belas menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh, melihat Sehun berlari ke arahnya. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan Sehun menyapanya dan berjalan disebelahnya. Jongin merasa sedikit canggung melihat Sehun dengan santainya berjalan di sebelahnya seakan mereka tidak memiliki masalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun mendapati Jongin meliriknya.

"Ti-tidak!" Jongin gelagapan menjawabnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Yang di tepuk hanya membungkukkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu karena tertangkap basah.

"Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_ mu?" mencairkan suasana Sehun memilih bertanya tentang topik itu.

Jongin menegakkan badannya, menatap depannya lurus dengan pandangan sedih. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi _eomma_ boleh pulang tiga hari lagi."

"Kenapa sedih seperti itu?" Jongin menggeleng dan merasa langkahnya terasa berat. "Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, bukankah kita ini sahabat?" suaranya terdengar ceria namun Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Itupun kalau kau masih menganggapku sahabat."

Manik hitam Jongin menatap lekat wajah rupawan Sehun cukup lama, membuat Sehun menahan senyumnya. "Menurutmu aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabat?"

Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Apa hubungan mereka mulai membaik? Apa Jongin kembali menerimanya kembali sebagai sahabat? Setengah hati Sehun merasa senang karena ia juga sedikit berharap Jongin masih menyukainya. Boleh ia berharap?

Cepat-cepat ia memeluk Jongin dengan melompat –lompat kecil, merasa senang akhirnya ia bisa kembali dekat dengan Jongin. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya yang juga berjalan menuju sekolah. "Kau serius?"

Jongin mengangguk setelah Sehun melepas pelukan eratnya. Karena Jongin fikir ini yang terbaik, ia juga ingin kembali berada di samping sahabatnya ini. Bahkan jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang ketika Sehun memeluknya. Apa ia masih memiliki rasa suka terhadap Sehun?

Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Jongin dan merasakan kalau langkahnya terasa ringan. Senyum di bibir tipisnya juga membuat Jongin tersenyum, "Tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh berdekatan denganku? Dulu saat aku mendekatimu kau mencoba menghindariku, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Itu," Jongin bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Apa ia harus berkata jujur kalau ia merasa Sehun melupakannya? "Karena kau melupakanku,"

Senyum Sehun langsung menghilang, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Jongin begitu sedih karena ia tinggalkan. Ia tau kalau tidakkannya ini dapat melukai perasaan Jongin maupun Luhan. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh!

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun juga ikut berhenti dan melepas genggamannya. "Karena selama setahun ini kita seperti orang asing, padahal kita memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Aku bahkan dapat menghitung berapa kali kita berbicara. Jujur saja aku merasa kesal melihatmu bersama Luhan yang—"

Tangan Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin pelan karena ia tau apa yang selanjutnya Jongin katakan. "Maafkan aku," suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. "Aku—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, merasa bukan waktunya untuk menjelaskannya.

Melepas pelukannya, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya. "Cepat sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kau tidak mau terlambat masuk bukan?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin. Berjalan cepat mereka berdua mulai menaiki tangga hingga lantai ketiga. Kelas Jongin sudah terlihat bahkan Sehun dapat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Kyungsoo yang melihat keduanya memasang wajah heran dan memasang tatapan menuntut ketika Sehun tidak melepas genggamannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disini?" tanya Kyungsoo melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Kelasmu bukan disini ngomong-ngomong dan kau harus berjalan beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai menuju kelasmu."

Merasa tidak rela, Sehun melepas genggamannya kemudian menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mau membuat Luhanmu marah karena melihat ini?"

Perkataan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo serasa menyindirnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya singkat dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jongin hanya terdiam melihat sosok Sehun yang sudah menghilang masuk kedalam kelas. "Aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang besar ya?" tanyanya membuat Jongin langsung menoleh.

Jongin menggeleng pelan, masuk kedalam kelas dan menaruh tasnya diatas meja. "Lalu?" Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakang Jongin duduk dikursinya. Mata bulatnya kini terlihat lebih besar menatap Jongin penasaran. Gelengan kepala tidak cukup menjawab pertanyannya. "Ayolah cerita padaku!" tuntutnya.

"Aku berbaikan dengan Sehun," ucap Jongin yang langsung ditanggapi mimik berlebihan Kyungsoo.

"Itu berita besar Jongin!"

"Bagimu, tapi bagiku tidak."

Bel berbunyi nyaring dan semua murid mulai ke bangkunya masing-masing. Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin penuh selidik walau guru mereka sudah datang dan ketua kalas berdiri memberi hormat dengan diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak bisa berbohong Jongin. Aku yakin seratus persen kau merasa luar biasa hari ini." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan saat sang guru mulai mengabsen muridnya satu per satu. "Tapi setan apa yang merasuki dirimu? Tiba-tiba berbaikan dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Jongin jengkel.

"Bilang saja kau masih suka dengannya."

Bibir Jongin mulai maju mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap gurunya, sebentar lagi namanya dipanggil.

" _Kim Jong In."_

 _"Ne."_

.

.

.

Sehun merapikan buku-bukunya ketika pelajaran Park _ssaem_ sudah selesai. Ia bangkit dari duduknya sebelum pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh Zelo. "Kau mau pergi ke kantin?" tanya teman sebangkunya.

Sehun menggeleng, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Aku bawa bekal."

Zelo mengangguk, menepuk pundaknya lagi dan segera berlari menuju kantin karena menu kali ini adalah daging sapi yang hanya ada sekali dalam sebulan. Berjalan menuju pintu, Sehun dicegat Luhan yang langsung menarik tangannya.

Menemukan tempat yang sepi, Sehun langsung menghempaskan pegangan Luhan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun datar.

Luhan menatapnya lesu. "Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu?" Sehun memutar kedua matanya jengah, merasa malas membalas pertanyaan yang menyebalkan baginya. "Jawab Sehun!" suara Luhan terdengar berat dari biasanya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi dan kuharap kau mendengar atau mencatatnya baik-baik. Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Selesai mengucapkannya Sehun langsung berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kenapa dulu kau menerimaku? Kenapa kau yang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadapku langsung mengatakan 'iya' dan bertanya 'kapan kita kencan'?"

Mendengarnya, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kebelakang walau sebenarnya ia tidak berniat. "Apa selama ini aku hanya pelarianmu?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa. _Dasar brengsek kau Oh Sehun!_ Sehun mengupat dalam hati.

"Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih karena kutolak." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja.

Kedua mata Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatapnya kaget. "Apa itu alasanmu untuk menerimaku?"

Sehun memilih diam daripada ia tetap berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang akan semakin melukai orang yang ada di depannya dan membahayakan Jongin. "Jawab aku Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan tidak ditanggapi Sehun. Ia berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Apa orang sepertiku harus mendapatkan rasa belas kasihan selama hidupnya?"

Lagi, langkah Sehun terhenti. Menatap Luhan tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kukira kau adalah orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Kukira dengan bertemu denganmu, pemikiran tentang diriku selama ini salah. Tapi ternyata—" Luhan tersenyum miring, "pemikiranku selalu benar. Tidak ada orang yang dengan tulus menerimaku apa adanya."

Sehun merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak tau apa yang diucapkan _namja_ di depannya ini kenyataan atau sebuah kebohongan supaya ia kembali di sebelah Luhan.

"Sudahlah," suara Sehun kembali terdengar. "Aku tidak tau yang kau ucapkan itu sebuah kebenaran atau kebohongan. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin putus denganmu. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang saling bergema, Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan. Dengan keyakinan penuh Sehun melangah menuju kelas Jongin. Masuk begitu saja membuat orang-orang yang masih menertap di kelas—termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Merasa canggung Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa aku boleh makan disini?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari siswa-siswi yang lain. " _Gomawo_."

Kyungsoo tersedak _kimchi_ -nya melihat Sehun duduk di depan Jongin yang menatapnya kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah meminum air botolnya. "Jadi benar kalau kau berbaikan dengan Sehun?" kini ia bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Tentu saja!" nada ceria milik Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kyungsoo merapikan bekalnya namun tangan Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tidak apa-apakan kalau Kyungsoo ikut makan disini?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja, lagipula kursinya ada disini." Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku dan kembali duduk dikursinya. "Maaf kalau keberadaanku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak-tidak, kufikir kalian membutuhkan waktu berdua. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja."

"Sepertinya, tapi Jongin membutuhkanmu." Sepotong telur dadar masuk kedalam mulut Sehun. "Kalau kau tidak ada Jongin malah canggung bersamaku."

Kyungsoo ikut memasukkan _kimchi_ lobak kedalam mulutnya sedangkan Jongin merasa malas menyantap _onigiri_ bungkusnya. Sehun melirik Jongin kemudian menatap _onigiri_ yang dipegangnya. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun mengulurkan sumpitnya memberi Jongin sepotong telur gulung miliknya.

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun, namun setelahnya ia menatap telur gulung di depannya. "Makanlah. Bekalmu tidak pernah berubah." Ragu Jongin melahapnya. Mungunyahnya pelan merasakan rasa telur tersebut.

"Hari ini Jongin tidak mau makan masakanku." Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berceloteh, membuat Sehun menatapnya heran. "Biasanya aku membawa bekal lebih untuk Jongin, tapi terkadang dia akan menolaknya."

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin, "Bagaimana rasanya?" ia malah bertanya tentang bekalnya. "Enak bukan, ini lebih enak daripada _onigiri_ yang kau makan. Lebih baik kau membawa bekal dari rumah daripada memakannya."

Jongin merasa tersindir, tapi ia tau kalau Sehun sedang berusaha memperhatikannya. Ia kembali melahap _onigiri_ nya yang tinggal setengah, meminum susu kotaknya dan memasukkannya kedalam bungkus _onigiri_. Mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Bel kembali berbunyi dan mereka mulai merapikan kotak bekal masing-masing. Sehun merapikan kembali kursi yang ia pakai. "Kita bisa pulang bersama?" tanya Sehun sebelum melangkah keluar kelas. Tanpa berfikir panjang Jongin mengangguk setuju. "Ah besok aku akan membawa bekal lebih, kau mau bekal apa?" tawarnya.

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutunggu kau pulang nanti."

Sosok Sehun menghilang, setelah melambaikan tangannya. Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia merasa senang walau rasa canggung lebih mendominasinya. Melihat perubahan dalam mimik wajah teman sebangkunya ini Kyungsoo menyikut pelan lengan Jongin dan ikut tersenyum.

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu momen kalian berdua." Bibir berbentuk hati itu mengeluarkan tawa khas seorang Do Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar terlihat senang kali ini. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kalian akan kencan." Godanya.

" _Haish_ diamlah!" Bentak Jongin dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

.

.

.

Uap putih keluar dari bibir Jongin ketika ia merasa kedinginan. Musim gugur baru berjalan sebulan tetapi udaranya sangat dingin, seakan bulan depan akan memasuki musim dingin. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun saat istirahat, orang itu menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan motornya.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Jongin. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sebelum menyodorkan helm hitam kepada Jongin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" alis Jongin saling bertautan.

"Siapa tau kau malas pulang kerumah. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengantarku untuk membeli buah ditempat langgananku. Aku ingin menjenguk _eomma_."

Sehun mengangguk, memberikan helm satunya kepada Jongin dan memasang helmnya sendiri. Menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang mengingat jalanan mulai padat. Sehun memilih jalan pintas, menghindari kemacetan yang membuat mereka berdua lelah hanya untuk menunggu lampu lalu lintas.

Hanya beberapa menit, Sehun memelankan laju motornya begitu sampai di tujuan. Jongin buru-buru turun dan berlari pelan ketika bibi Anh tersenyum kepadanya setelah menghentikan kegiatan menyapu. Melihat Jongin tersenyum dan tertawa renyah saat memilih buah jeruk, ia ikut tersenyum. Namun kedua matanya menangkap toko bunga kecil di seberang jalan.

Memastikan Jongin masih lama memilih buah, ia cepat-cepat menghampiri toko tersebut. Menatap deretan bunga yang ditata rapi berdasarkan jenis dan warnanya.

"Seperti pelangi." Gumam Sehun melihat beberapa bunga di sebelah kanannya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara itu membuat Sehun menoleh, tersenyum tipis melihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan kemeja putih datang menghampirinya. Ia terdiam sebentar melihat sekitarnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada bunga matahari.

"Aku pilih bunga matahari." Sehun menunjuk bunga yang ada di pojok ruangan.

Dengan sigap _yeoja_ itu memilih beberapa tangkai bunga matahari dan membungkusnya dengan kertas coklat muda. Setelahnya Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan buru-buru kembali ke motornya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia masih melihat Jongin memilih beberapa buah lainnya.

"Belum selesai?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

"Sudah, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama."

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, menarik tangan Jongin yang melambaikan tangannya kepada bibi Anh. Menjalankan motornya kembali mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Jongin mulai kedinginan yang dapat Sehun lihat lewat kaca spionnya. "Pegangan erat!" ucap Sehun sedikit keras.

"Untuk apa?" Jongin malah bertanya, membuat Sehun melajukan motornya lebih cepat. Alhasil Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Nah sekarang kau tidak kedinginan bukan?"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya, melepaskan pelukannya namun Sehun menahannya.

"Jangan."

Jongin merasa seperti _deja vu_ , kilasan memorinya mulai muncul. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" bisik Jongin yang termakan oleh angin. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Sehun dengan senyum kecut di wajahnya. Perasaan yang ia kenal muncul kembali setelah sekian lama ia kubur begitu dalam.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menarik perhatian Jongin. Kedua matanya menatap deretan-deretan bangunan yang seakan berjalan mundur meninggalkannya, hingga ia dapat melihat gedung rumah sakit yang familiar baginya.

Sehun memarkirkan motornya pada tempatnya diikuti Jongin yang melepas helmnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat benda angkasa sebanyak ini. Namun pandangannya teralihkan ketika tangan Sehun menariknya pelan. Mereka hanya terdiam selama berjalan menuju kamar inap ibu Jongin, terkadang suara Jongin terdengar oleh Sehun ketika menyapa beberapa suster yang dikenalnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti dan Jongin membuka pelan pintu kayu tersebut. Sebuah senyuman lembut langsung menyapa Jongin. Anak semata wayangnya langsung memeluk tubuh kecil miliknya, "aku hanya membawa beberapa buah untuk _eomma_. Kudengar _eomma_ hari ini menolak makan?" Jongin menatap khawatir ibunya yang menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Siapa yang kau bawa Jongin?" tanya ibunya yang mengindik kebelakang Jongin. Sehun mulai tersenyum kaku, menggaruk tengkuknya yang langsung mendapati tawa renyah dari ibu sahabatnya. "Jangan malu seperti itu. Siapa namamu?" suara lembut itu terdengar ramah.

" _Jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida, mannaseo bangapsseumnida."_

"Tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Hem, maaf aku hanya membawa bunga." Sehun masih terlihat kaku saat memberikan sebuket bunga matahari.

"Terimakasih." Sehun tersenyum lebar ketika wanita berkepala empat itu senang menerima bunga pemberiannya. "Bunga matahari adalah bunga kesukaanku. Terimakasih sudah membuatku senang hanya dengan ini."

Jongin melirik Sehun yang tersipu malu. "Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau _eomma_ ku suka dengan bunga matahari?" Jongin terlihat tidak senang.

"Sudahlah Jongin, lagi pula _eomma_ juga senang dengan buah yang kau bawakan." Ibunya mengelus rambut hitam anaknya. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja dengan Sehun. _Eomma_ baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi suster akan datang. Kau mau membuat temanmu bosan dan Sehun," tangan Sehun digenggam erat oleh ibu Jongin, "tolong jaga anak manja ini."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "tentu saja, aku akan menjaga anak ini."

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka menoleh keasal suara. Seorang suster datang untuk mengecheck keadaan ibunya. Kedua anak muda itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah membungkuk memberi salam.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke atap rumah sakit terlebih dulu?" tanya Jongin setelah Sehun menutup pintu. Sehun mengangguk, mengekor Jongin menuju lift. Entah kenapa suasana kali ini terasa lebih canggung bagi Sehun. Tapi berbeda dengan Jongin yang menikmati keterdiaman mereka berdua.

Menekan tombol lift paling bawah, perlahan mereka naik ke lantai dua paling atas karena akses menuju atap rumah sakit hanya bisa dilewati dengan tangga. Setelah menunggu mereka sampai. Tanpa sadar Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun ketika mereka mulai menaiki satu persatu tangga. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah manis Jongin melihat pintu kecil sudah berada di depan mereka.

Ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam menyapa mereka. Kata 'wah' keluar dari mulut Sehun melihat ribuan benda angkasa menghiasi langit seperti kanvas. Jongin menariknya berjalan lebih jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan indah yang baru ia sadari.

Mereka duduk bersila, keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka yang tengah fokus pada objek pengelihatan mereka.

"Mereka indah." Suara Sehun terdengar pelan, "Aku baru tahu kalau mereka bisa indah seperti ini." Jongin hanya tersenyum menimpali perkataan orang yang ada di sebelahnya kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya supaya ia bisa lebih leluasa melihat langit. "Sepertinya kau menyukai mereka." Sehun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya, lehernya terasa pegal.

"Karena tanpa adanya kegelapan, kita tidak bisa melihat mereka."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sehun kembali melihat senyum Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Senyuman yang dapat membuatnya ikut tersenyum, membuatnya merasa bahagia hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu. Tangan kulit pucat itu terangkat dan menyentuh ujung bibir Jongin.

Jongin merasa kaget ketika ujung bibirnya tersenyuh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Sehun yang juga tersenyum dan tanpa sengaja mengusap bibir penuhnya. Kedua iris coklat milik Sehun membuatnya terpana, manik mata yang sama indahnya dengan miliknya itu menatapnya setelah sekian lama ia tidak dapat melihatnya sedekat ini.

Mereka saling tenggelam dalam warna manik mata yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ibu jari milik Sehun merasakan tekstur lebut pada bibir Jongin, mengusapnya perlahan. Sedangkan Jongin, rasa nyaman mulai menjalar pada tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau menyukai mereka?" tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya, menekuk tangannya untuk dijadikan bantalan.

Jongin kembali menatap langit malam. "Aku tidak tau, tapi aku menyukainya. Mereka memiliki warna yang berbeda-bedan dan berkelap kelip." Tangan Jongin terangkat seakan-akan ia bisa meraih salah satu bintang yang terpasang disana. "Tapi sayangnya mereka akan mati suatu saat nanti."

"Ah sayang sekali, tapi mereka masih banyak berserakan di angkasa."

"Berbicara tentang mati, apa au percaya bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang"

"Itu hanya mitos Jongin."

"Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi aku ingin orang yang kukenal selalu melihatku di langit malam. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka." Jongin bangun, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada jaket milik Sehun. "Maaf jaketmu jadi kotor."

Sehun menggeleng ikut bangun dari tidurnya dan memilih duduk. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia berdiri tepat dipinggir pagar pembatas besi. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu sama seperti bintang, hanya saja jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak benda angkasa tersebut. Angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka berdua, namun tidak membuat mereka bergeming.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Jongin mencengkram pagar besi yang begitu dingin. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Kedua alis Sehun saling bertautan, merasa tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?" Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Jongin dan memutar tubuhnya, mendapatkan tatapan Jongin yang menuntutnya meminta penjelasan.

"Maafkan aku," suaranya terdengar pelan diikuti helaan nafas, "seharusnya aku—" Sehun menatapnya intens, jemarinya mengelus pipi _chubby_ nya lembut. "Seharusnya aku memilihmu. Seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu. Seharusnya aku tidak melupakanmu .Seharusnya aku membuatmu selalu tersenyum setiap saat dari pada wajah kecewamu yang sering kulihat. Membuatmu merasa bahwa kau benar-benar dibutuhkan. Seharusnya aku mempertahankanmu. Seharusnya aku menjagamu." Dan menarik tubuh Jongin kedalam dekapannya.

Jongin merasa ragu dalam dirinya. Setiap ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Sehun belum bisa ia percaya sama sekali. Namun ia tau bahwa yang diucapkan Sehun itu tulus dan ada rasa bersalah kepadanya. Rasa nyaman dapat ia rasakan dalam pelukan itu, membuatnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sehun. Entah kenapa perasaan yang awalnya tidak nyaman menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya, menarik dagu Jongin dan menatap kedua mata hitam itu. Hanya perasaan Jongin atau memang wajah Sehun mendekat, ia hanya dapat terdiam dan perlahan menutup matanya begitu jarak diantara mereka menghilang.

 _"Kuharap ini adalah ciuman pertamamu."_ _—Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kuharap setelah ini kau akan hancur Jongin. Pertama-tama aku akan menghancur salah satu orang yang kau cintai."_

 **TBC**

* * *

Satu bulan

Aduh maaf sekali seharusnya ff ini sudah di upload dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada beban yang dengan bodohnya aku terima (walau ini kesempatan emas). Akhir-akhir ini apa yang ingin diungkapan menjadi sulit, apa yang dibayangkan dalam beberapa detik menghilang setelah dengan senangnya mendapat ide itu (seharusnya jangan merasa senang!)

Akhirnya HunKai datang! walau nyempil dikit lah mereka. Oh ya maaf kalau ada yang protes karena HunKainya sedikit. Aku juga terlambat menambah cast pada summarynya.

Salah pilih lagu, moodku jadi aneh~ sepertinya moodku berpengaruh dengan penulisan ff ini. Maaf sekali kalau ff ini rasanya aneh dan jalurnya semakin membingungkan, tapi semoga dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan bisa membuat kalian tau sedikit kenapa ia benci dengan Jongin. Tapi apa chap kemarin dan ini terlalu memaksa? Silahkan review~

 **Thanks a Lot For :**

eva | VampireDPS | saya sayya | ariska | kim kaaii | ucinaze | Xinger XXI | exolafh | Yessi94esy | Hun94Kai88 | Hunna94 | mira-ah | johsyh | kimkai88 | GYUSATAN | sehunerp | | cute | | nabilapermatahati | jjong86 | Kkamju88 | Narundana | winter park chanchan | sayakanoicinoe | novisaputri09 | jonginisa |

 _21:47_

 _01/02/2016_


	17. Chapter 17

Besok adalah hari terakhir ibunya dirawat jadi untuk merayakannya Jongin tersenyum senang sambil membawa plastik putih berisi apel merah kesukaan ibunya. Langkah ringannya menelusuri koridor putih sebelum seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya. Membuat aple yang ia bawa berjatuhan dan menggelinding tak tentu arah.

Merintih pelan, Jongin memunguti benda merah itu dan melapnya dengan jaket. Orang asing itu ikut membantu Jongin, namun bantuan itu tidak menghilangkan rasa jengkel Jongin. " _Ish_ , menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Jongin mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Wajah orang itu tertutup oleh topi hitam miliknya, Jongin berusaha mengindik dengan merendahkan kepalanya lagi. "Kris _ge_?" ucapannya membuat orang asing itu berusaha menutup wajahnya.

Seketika mulut Jongin dibekap, kedua iris Jongin melebar melihat _gege_ nya menyuruhnya diam. "Kecilkan suaramu." Kris melihat sekelilingnya kemudian meraba-raba tubuh Jongin. "Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan melihat orang di depannya ini bertingkah berlebihan. "Aku baik-baik saja _ge_ , tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan terluka karena tertabrak olehmu."

Nafas panjang terdengar olehnya. "Baguslah," Kris menepuk pelan bahu Jongin beberapa kali.

"Tapi selama ini _gege_ kemana? Lalu—

Jari telunjuk Kris menghentikan gerak bibir Jongin. "Dia tidak melukaimu bukan?"

"Siapa?"

Kris terlihat enggan memberi tahu Jongin, "Lupakanlah, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan." Ucapnya sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Maafkan aku kalau beberapa hari ini aku tidak menghubungimu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku mengerti kalau _gege_ sibuk akhir-akhir ini," kemudian ia bangkit diikuti Kris yang mengecek handphonenya. "tapi aku tidak tau kalau _gege_ memiliki perusahaan."

"Ya seperti itulah," suara Kris terasa ringan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh secepat itukah?" cicit Jongin pelan kemudian mengambil salah satu apel. "Kalau begitu hati-hati."

Kris mengangguk sambil menerima apel tersebut. "Ini tidak beracun bukan?" goda Kris setelah mengusak rambut hitam Jongin. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati mulai sekarang." Dan Kris pun pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan kerutan di dahinya.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Jongin dapat menangkap hal ganjil dalam senyum ibunya, hanya saja ia merasa enggan untuk bertanya. Jadi Jongin hanya memakan potongan apel yang dibelinya sambil menemani ibunya menonton drama seperti biasa. Selain itu ia juga masih memikirkan kondisi psikologi ibunya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Gangguan _Enosimania_ ditambah tekanan depresi yang dimiliki ibunya membuatnya takut untuk membawa wanita itu untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia hanya seorang remaja yang umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun. Yang selama ini ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara ia dapat mengambil kembali perhatian orang tuanya dan ia tidak tau kalau masalah keluarganya bisa serumit ini.

Suara tawa ibunya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Jadi selama ini bukan hanya dia saja yang menderita, ibunya juga menderita karena egonya sendiri. Suatu ego yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apa serumit itukah mencintai seseorang?

" _Eomma_ ," tanpa sadar bibir itu berucap, mengalihkan tatapan ibunya dari benda persegi canggih itu untuk menatap anaknya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya ibunya meraih tangan Jongin. Ia menggeleng ketika menyadarinya, kembali menatap layar televisi dengan potongan apel yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau memiliki banyak pemikiran, bisa _eomma_ dengar?"

Jongin kembali menggeleng, apa yang barusan terlintas di otaknya tadi membuatnya ragu untuk bertanya. Ia hanya penasaran tapi ia takut memperburuk kondisi ibunya. Meski dari luar terlihat baik-baik saja tapi di bagian dalam _—bahkan paling terdalam_ ibunya sakit. Sejenak ia menatap netra jernih ibunya dan menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Apa mencintai itu menyakitkan?" tanya Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan sendu dari ibunya. Suara berisik dari drama itu seolah tak terdengar, menunggu penjelasan dari ibunya.

"Hahahaha," tawa itu membuat Jongin tersenyum kecut. Bagaimanapun ibunya selalu berusaha tersenyum untuknya selama mereka dekat sebagai ibu dan anak. Itu membuatnya khawatir amat sangat. " _Aigoo_ , jadi benar anak _eomma_ sedang jatuh cinta?" Tangan lembut itu mengusap rambutnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Jongin meraih tangan ibunya yang mengelus kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya khawatir," Jongin menghembuskan nafas pendek. "Kalau itu membuat _eomma_ sakit kenapa _eomma_ tidak berhenti?"

Wanita itu terdiam, " _Eomma_ tidak tau," dan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. "Seandainya bisa sudah dari dulu _eomma_ lakukan, kita tidak akan hidup seperti ini." Kemudian disusul isakan tangis. Jongin membeku ditempat, untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat ibunya menangis namun berbeda kondisi. Tangannya terulur meraih pundak itu dan memeluk tubuhnya, mengelus punggung yang terasa rapuh itu dengan lembut.

Apa cinta itu serumit inikah? Seperti perasaannya dengan Sehun?

.

.

.

Uap putih yang keluar dari mulut Jongin ketika ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia menatap sekilas rumahnya sebelum membuka pagar dan seseorang memanggilnya. Mencari sumber suara, ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Sehun berlari setelah ia melihatnya, "Hah, akhirknya kau pulang juga." Ucap Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin, menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri seolah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Perlahan Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun, rasa canggung akibat kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas. "Sialan!" upat Jongin pelan begitu mengingatnya.

"Apa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak-tidak kau salah dengar," entah kenapa kata itu bisa keluar begitu saja. Mungkin efek emosi saat berbicara pada ibunya.

"Ah maaf saat istirahat tadi aku tidak bisa makan bersama. Tiba-tiba saja orang OSIS memanggilku, Zelo mengantarnya dengan aman bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya sangat aman sampai ia menggerutu padaku." Pikirannya melayang saat istirahat tadi, tiba-tiba saja Zelo memberinya kotak bekal warna biru dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Menggerutu tidak jelas dengan menggigit-gigit gemas sedotan jus jeruknya. "Terimakasih atas bekalnya, kau mau mengambil kotaknya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Lalu?"

"Hanya ingin melihatmu."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku masuk kedalam rumah." Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh penerangan cahaya di depan rumah Jongin. Sehun yang mencoba melihat keadaan dalam lewat jendela hanya warna hitam yang ia lihat. Sepertinya tidak ada orang selain mereka.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, Jongin meraba-raba dinding mencoba menekan tombol saklar. Melepas sepatunya Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya ketika cahaya lampu membuatnya sulit untuk melihat sekitar. Rumah ini begitu sepi, apa Luhan dan ayahnya tidak ada di rumah? Ingin bertanya pada Jongin, orang itu menghilang entah kemana. Jadi ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu.

Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalar dari kepalanya dan membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Jongin tertawa sejenak dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas dengan _marshmallow_ yang masih mengapung di atas permukaan coklat. Meminumnya perlahan, Sehun dapat melihat Jongin asik memainkan _marshmallow_ dengan jari telunjuknya—mencoba untuk membuatnya tenggelam.

Kekehan Sehun membuat Jongin berhenti dan langsung meminum coklat panasnya tanpa meniupnya terlebih dahulu, mengakibatkan lidah Jongin terbakar dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya walau cara itu tidak efektif untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada lidahnya.

Sehun langsung menarik lengan Jongin dan menciumnya begitu saja. Iris hitam Jongin membesar mendapati reaksi Sehun seperti itu. _Omona! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan!_ Pekik Jongin histeris dalam kaku, pikirannya kalang kabut. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan langsung berdehem pelan sambil mengusap bibirnya. _Tadi Sehun... Lidahku..._

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan ketika Sehun melihatnya intens dan seketika ia merasa pusing. "Sebenarnya bagimu aku ini apa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin langsung menyentuh bibirnya. Mengusapnya pelan dan Sehun menarik tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku, sebenarnya aku ini—

"Penting!"

"Sepenting apa?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terdiam, ditengah rumitnya hidup dan pikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Perceraian.

Kata itu terus mengiang diotaknya. Hari Minggu ini ibunya pulang, tapi ia tidak mau mereka kembali ke rumah yang terasa suram itu. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, kedua matanya terus terbuka dan tidak mau tertutup sebagai cara menuju _Lala land_ nya seperti biasa. Kemarin seperti hari tersulit baginya, terlalu banyak kejadian dan rahasia yang mmbuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa.

Langkah kakinya terhenti dan mengamati gedung besar dan tinggi itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjemput ibunya. Satu tangkai bunga matahari di tangan kirinya menemani perjalanannya hingga kesini. Ia mengecek layar handphonenya untuk melihat jam, pukul 10:54 KTS. Buru-buru ia berlari masuk ke _lift_ sebelum pintu besi itu tertutup dan memaksanya menunggu atau menaiki tangga darurat.

Memijit pelipisnya _lift_ yang ia naiki terhenti tepat pada lantai yang ia tuju. Entah mengapa langkahnya terasa berat dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat beberapa suster dan dokter berlarian tepat pada belokan menuju kamar ibunya. Merasa tidak enak Jongin ikut berlari, firasat buruk terlintas di benaknya melihat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik di depan kamar ibunya.

Bisikan-bisikan itu terhenti ketika mereka melihat anaknya datang dan menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan. Sebuah tepukan membuatnya menoleh pada salah satu ibu-ibu yang ada di sana. "Tabahkan hatimu." Ucapan itu lantas membuat Jongin langsung masuk. Bunga matahari yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai dingin begitu ia melihat para tenaga medis sibuk dengan tubuh ibunya.

Bau anyir tercium begitu ia mendekat, terdiam adalah pilihan tepat baginya untuk mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

" _Eomma?"_ panggilan itu membuat salah satu suster melihatnya.

"Apa kau anak dari—

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin langsung memutus pertakaan suster itu dan bertanya. Ia melihat tangan kiri itu tergores dalam tepat pada urat nadi. "Apa ini percobaan bunuh diri?" Bahkan ia juga melihat dua buah silet berlumuran darah di tangan suster lainnya.

Suster itu melihat arah pandang Jongin. Ia mengerti dengan keadaan Jongin sekarang, anak ini _shock_ melihat ibunya bunuh diri. Jongin merasa bersalah, apa percakapan tadi malam membuat ibunya bunuh diri. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencambak rambutnya merasa esal pada dirinya lalu melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Di sisi lain, Sehun berlari cepat setelah mendengar kabar kematian ibu Jongin. Ia tidak tau siapa yang meneleponnya namun begitu mendengar berita seperti itu membuatnya langsung pergi tanpa pamit pada ibunya. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi daerah sekitar pelipis dan dahinya begitu ia sampai pada lokasi. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Kris berdiri tanpa niat untuk masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun membuat Kris menengok kebelakang.

"Oh kau," lalu kembali menoleh ke arah kamar tempat ibu Jongin dirawat. Sehun mendekat, merasa kesal hanya ucapan itu yang terlontar. Tapi begitu mendengar teriakan Jongin membuatnya kaku. Ia menelan ludahnya begitu berada di samping Kris. "Tidak masuk?" tanyanya ketika Sehun hanya berdiri terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Sehun balik bertanya dan ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hanya melihat kondisi." Dahi Sehun berkerut mendengar orang yang disampingnya ini dengan santai menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sebenarnya ini pembunuhan."

"Apa kau yang meneleponku?"

Kris tidak menjawab, hanya melihat sekumpulan ibu-ibu dan suster berkerumun di depan sana. "Yakin tidak mau masuk?"

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membunuhnya?" pertanyaan konyol itu hanya Kris jawab dengan tawanya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh calon mertuaku sendiri? Yang benar saja."

Sehun semakin curiga dengan sifat Kris yang seperti ini. Terlalu misterius baginya hingga ia tidak bisa menebak pemikiran orang ini. "Sebenarnya tujuanmu kembali ke Korea apa?"

"Membuatnya bahagia seperti yang dia inginkan."

"Maksudmu Jongin?" dengusan kasar Sehun berikan melihat Kris tersenyum. "Kau yakin sudah membuatnya bahagia? Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sana?" ia tidak yakin dengan omongan besar Kris, karena ia yakin apa yang Kris lakukan disini pasti ada hubungannya dengan bisnis gelap milik ayahnya.

"Karena yang dia butuhkan bukan aku," Kris menatap Sehun. "Yang ia butuhkan adalah dirimu." Lalu menepuk pelan pundak Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tau siapa pelakunya?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik ia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau membuatku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini!" bentak Sehun mencoba membalik tubuh Kris dan memberinya sebuah pukulan, sayangnya dengan mudah Kris menahanya.

"Jangan emosi seperti itu. Ini bukan saatnya kau marah padaku dan menghajarku habis-habisan." Kris menurunkan kepalan tanggan Sehun, kemudian menggosok-gosok lengannya. "Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaganya dengan baik-baik, mungkin saja _dia_ masih berniat untuk membunuhnya."

"Artinya kau tau pelakunya!" Emosi Sehun sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Berbicara dengan makhluk asing seperti Kris bisa membuatnya gila karena dia tidak mau memberi tahu 'suatu hal'. Tak lama kemudian Kris mengangguk mantap. "Jangan bermain-main denganku Kris atau Jongin—

"Hanya saja aku tidak mau membuatmu mati sia-sia. Kau mau Jongin bunuh diri menyusul kalian berdua?" suara itu terdengar remeh ditelinganya. "Maka dari itu berhati-hatilah."

"Maka dari itu kau harus memberi tahu siapa pelakunya?"

" _Guess what?"_

.

.

.

Suara tangis neneknya mulai mereda begitu peti jenasah masuk kedalam ruang kremasi. Salah satu petugas memencet tombol untuk menyalakan api. Jongin hanya bisa mengusap pelan punggung neneknya. Mata bengkaknya melihat pintu besi itu sendu, air mata tidak lagi keluar seperti kemarin. Rasa lelah lebih mendominasi tubuhnya, kakinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menapak lagi.

"Dasar suami kurang ajar! Tidak tau di untung!" pekikan neneknya membuat Jongin sadar bahwa selama ibunya di rumah sakit kedua orang itu tidak pernah menampakkan diri di rumah. Bahkan beberapa hari ini sosoknya tidak terlihat di sekolah. Jongin mencoba memeluk tubuh neneknya ketika wanita peruh baya itu menagis kencang melihat anaknya yang sudah menjadi abu.

"Kenapa nasib anakku begitu sial! Ini semua salahku!" ucapan penyesalan terus terlontar, untuk sementara Jongin terdiam dan hanya memeluk neneknya untuk menenangkannya. Sampai saat ini Jongin tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, dari kemarin ia hanya memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis.

Sekarang Jongin merasa kosong. Ia menatap sekitarnya menatap sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapaun selain mereka. Ia ingin hari ini cepat terlewati dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk miliknya. Menutup mata dan bangun seperti biasa seolah ia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk untuk sekian kalinya.

Semua berjalan dengan cepat, abu ibunya sudah di tempatkan dalam guci kecil dan di serahkan kepada neneknya untuk di buang ke laut atau di simpan. Diluar dugaan neneknya memberikannya kepada Jongin yan disambut tatapan kaget dan bingung dari cucunya. " _Halmonie_ —

"Lebih baik kita simpan saja," Jongin mencoba memantapkan diri. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan _eomma_ untuk kesekian kalinya." Ia rasa lebih baik menyimpannya daripada menaburkannya ke laut. Ia tidak mau abu ibunya menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air laut ke seluruh dunia.

Petugas itu menunjukkan letak tempat penyimpanan abu. Selama berjalan, Jongin menatap depannya kosong. Hidupnya seakan tidak bisa berjalan lagi dan hanya akan terhenti pada titik yang sama. "Ikut _halmonie_ ke Jepang." Suara itu terdengar dingin di telinganya. Mendengar perintah dari neneknya membuat dirinya merasa tidak yakin seperti pertama kali neneknya menawarkan kepindahan. "Kau mau menyikasa dirimu? Kau tidak lihat _eomma_ mu seperti ini karena dia?"

Jongin menggeleng menatap kedua mata yang memancarkan rasa amarah. Ia tersenyum, meraih tangan neneknya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini."

Tangisan kembali pecah, "Kau sama seperti _eomm_ mu. Sama-sama keras kepala akan sesuatu hal yang kalian tidak pahami betul. Kalau kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan hubungi _halmonie_ , karena kau cucu _halmonie_ yang paling aku sayang."

" _Halmonie_ langsung pulang ke Jepang?"

"Iya, lebih baik _halmonie_ pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Ia mengangguk dan memeluk neneknya sebelum orang yang ia kasihi pulang meninggalkannya. Ia menatap kembali guci kecil itu. Kesunyian tidak membuatnya takut, ia merasa sendiri ketika tidak ada siapapun berada disini. Semua orang terdekatnya tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini, hanya Sehun sebagai orang terdekat yang tau.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu?" Suara itu mengagetkan Jongin. "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang," Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku tidak mau pulang ke tempat seperti itu lagi." Kedua mata Jongin berkaca-kaca begitu Sehun melihat wajah Jongin sekilas. "Dari awal aku tidak mempunyai tempat untuk berpulang."

Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin. "Setelah semuanya berubah dari keinginanku, rumah yang sebenarnya telah menghilang. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatku nyaman tinggal di sana."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi rumahmu," Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata merahnya. "Aku akan menyapamu setiap kau bangun tidur dan membuatmu nyaman dengan rumah yang sebenarnya. Jadi,"

CUP~

Kecupan kecil Sehun berikan pada kedua mata Jongin. "Jangan menangis karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

.

.

.

Jongin menatap rumah sederhana Sehun senang karena ia bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang ada disana. "Kau menyukai rumahku?" Sehun mengambil alih koper Jongin, "Ayo masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal disini untuk semetara?" suara Jongin terdengar khawatir, namun Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Tidak masalah, bukannya sudah kubilang sekarang kalau ini rumah barumu. _Eomma_ bahkan merasa senang kau tinggal disini."

Aroma wangi langsung dapat Jongin cium ketika ia memasuki 'rumah baru'nya. Rumah yang didominasi terbuat dari kayu membuat suasana terasa hangat, bahkan Jongin dapat mendengar suara decitan kayu ketika menginjak lantainya. "Kamarmu ada di atas, tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarku." Masih dengan wajah terkagum-kagum Jongin mengangguk dan mengekori Sehun si pemilik rumah. "Nah ini kamarmu. Kau mau makan? Dari kemarin kau belum makan sama sekali, sebaiknya aku akan memesan makanan."

Sebelum menjawab Sehun sudah lari turun kebawah. Ia mendesah pelan lalu menarik kopernya ke dalam kamar dan mulai menata barangnya. Lain halnya Sehun, sambil menunggu nada sambung ia senyum-senyum sendiri karena Jongin satu rumah dengannya. Bahkan setelah tersambung dengan suara cerianya mengucapkan pesanan membuat orang yang ada di seberang sana terheran-heran mendengarnya.

Tak lama Jongin turun dengan mengganti celana yang lebih nyaman dipakainya. Jongin melihat sekitarnya sejenak, ia baru sadar bahwa—

"Maaf _eomma_ ku sedang pergi berbelanja, baru saja aku melihat _note_ nya dikulkas. Kau suka ayam bukan?" Senyum lebar langsung Jongin berikan mendengar kata ayam goreng. "Sepertinya kau suka sekali," suara ketel air terdengar setelahnya, Sehun buru-buru mematikannya dan segera menuangkannya kedalam mug yang ia siapkan. Diluar sana langit mendung dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sehun sedikit khawatir dengan ibunya ketika melihat langit disana.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." Jongin ikut melihat, apa langit juga ikut menangis untuknya? "Apa _eomma_ mu membawa payung?" ia juga ikut khawatir.

"Mungkin," jawaban itu terdengar tidak meyakinkan. Tangannya menyoddorkan mug biru tua kepada Jongin. Cairan coklat yang tertampung itu memantulkan bayangan Jongin dan mengingatkan Jongin pada kejadian yang selalu membuat wajahnya panas. "Kau demam?" melihat perubahan pada wajah Jongin, Sehun mencoba menyentuh dahi orang yang ada didepannya. "Tidak panas? _Hais_ , ini pasti karena kau tidak makan dari kemarin!"

Dengan kaku Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Kau tau kalau _eomma_ Luhan itu _eomma_ kandungnya Jongin?"

"Aku baru tau kalau selama ini mereka berdua satu rumah!"

"Apa Luhan dan Jongin itu bersaudara? Tapi kudengar Jongin itu anak semata wayang keluarga Kim."

Kyungsoo jadi malas mengunyah nasinya. Murid perempuan itu memang tidak tau situasi ketika bergosip. Mau ada atau tidak orangnya dengan mulut besar mereka mengocehkan hal-hal yang tidak ia suka. Apa mereka tidak lihat kalau Jongin tengah berduka?

"Dasar wanita!"

Jongin hanya menoleh mendengar keluhan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya benar, tapi semoga saja mereka tidak melebih-lebihkannya.

"Eh, apa kau tidak sadar selama ini Luhan tidak masuk sekolah?"

Untuk yang satu ini, Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah bekal buatan _eomma_ Sehun. Gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip ria itu langsung berhenti dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing menyadari tatapan tidak menyenangkan yang diberikan. Terlebih saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sehun berjalan acuh dan ikut berkumpul dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya kau dan Luhan menjadi _trending topic_ hari ini. Tukang gosip di kelasmu ini benar-benar hebat." Sindirnya yang langsung ditatapi tidak suka oleh mereka. Jongin kembali menyantap sayurnya, mencoba tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain

.

.

.

Meja tamu yang awalnya rapi menjadi berantakan dengan buku-buku pelajaran milik mereka berdua. Hari ini _eomma_ Sehun diam-diam membuat pesta kedatangan Jongin walau terlambat, tapi sepertinya tidak akan masalah baginya. Jam mulai menunjukkan jam makan malam, Jaejong menengok kedua anaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku di depan mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau belajar?"

"Hanya menemani Jongin," Sehun menutup bukunya. " _Eomma_ tidak tau kalau anakmu ini sangat pintar? Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu belajar keras untuk masuk ke universitas pilihanku." Dan perkataannya dihadiahi jitakan keras dari Jaejong.

"Jangan sombong seperti itu, kau seharusnya seperti Jongin! Tanpa kerja keras hidupmu tidak akan sempurna." Sehun langsung menutup telinganya mendengar omelan ibunya. "Dasar kurang ajar! Tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu!"

"Ampun _eomma_! Iya-iya aku akan berkerja keras."

Jongin tersenyum, " _Aigoo_ , kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum!" pekikan Jaejong membuat Jongin kaget dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Sekarang aku _eomma_ mu, dari panggil aku—

" _Eomma_ ~"

"Bukan kau anak tengik! Sudahlah sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, cepat bereskan buku kalian."

Tak lama setelah Jaejong kembali pergi ke dapur, ayah Sehun datang. Sehun menyambut ayahnya dengan mengambil alih koper coklat dari tangan ayahnya. "Ah _yeobo_ , kau sudah pulang! Nah dengan begini pesta dimulai!"

Jongin mengedip cepat tidak mengerti dengan perkataan _eomma_ nya. "Pesta?"

Ayah Sehun mengangguk, "Pesta untukmu Jongin. Selamat datang di keluarga Oh!"

.

.

.

Setelah pesta penyambutanya selesai, mereka berdua naik ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Se-Sehun,"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum, mengajaknya duduk di balkon kamarnya. Dan yang ditarik hanya menurut ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun. Dinginnya angin tidak membuat mereka menggigil kedinginan, langit menjadi cerah setelah hujan deras tadi sore. Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

"Kris _ge_ menyuruhku untuk mencari kebahagiaanku kembali."

Sehun menatap Jongin sendu. Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya hanya memeluk kedua lulutnya erat, menumpukan kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Apa bisa berada di sampingku termasuk kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin memutar kepalanya, menatap wajah Sehun yang sendu. "Tentu saja!" ucap Jongin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Itu juga salah satu kebahagiaanku. Kau lupa kalau kita ini sahabat? Ya, meski kau pernah melupakanku saat kau bersama dengan Luhan." Dan keraguan menyelimuti Jongin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya," Sehun ikut memeluk kedua lututnya. "Maafkan aku karena telah melupakanmu."

"Tidak masalah." Jongin kembali menatap langit. Menatap ribuan bintang yang bersinar dengan terang, seakan mereka saling beradu siapa yang paling terang cahayanya. "Sehun, bintang jatuh!" pekik Jongin dengan menunjuk sebuah bintang jatuh. "Ayo buat harapan!" ajak Jongin yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam, mulai memohon sebuah permintaan.

"Jadi apa harapanmu?" suara Sehun menyapa pendengaran Jongin ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Itu..." Jongin tersenyum. "Rahasia." Dan diikuti dengan tawa renyahnya.

Sehun juga ikut tertawa, merasa sakit di bagian dadanya. "Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Semua baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk, meluruskan kedua kakinya yang mulai terasa capek. "Itu harapanku."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Aku senang kita bisa seperti ini." Jongin mengayunkan tubuhnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bicara sebanyak ini. Setelah kita berbeda kelas, kita jarang sekali berbicara."

"Ya, sudah lama."

"Salah satu harapanku adalah kita bisa seperti ini selamanya." Jongin tersenyum tipis, namun tidak disadari oleh Sehun.

"Sepertinya permohonanmu banyak sekali."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Itu rahasia!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, mendirikan badannya langsung dan membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu. "Ayo masuk. _Eomma_ akan marah kalau kita masih ada di luar."

Refleks Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam. "Ayo kita nonton film!" Jongin menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur Sehun, memeluk bantal putih berukuran sedang dengan erat. "Ayo ayo ayo!" ucap Jongin semangat sambil menggoyangkan lengan Sehun.

Baru beberapa detik Sehun duduk di pinggir kasurnya sudah di dorong oleh Jongin untuk menonton film. Mencoba menutup kedua telinganya karena Jongin terus ngotot.

"Iya iya, dasar cerewet!" tanya Sehun membuka laptopnya. Menghidupkannya dan memasukkan kata sandi dengan membalikkan tubuhnya— _supaya tidak tau tentunya_.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau takut koleksi video pornomu kuketahui?" goda Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Tsk, kau ini sok tau sekali!"protes Sehun setelah membuka folder khusus koleksi filmnya. "Kau mau nonton apa?"

Jongin mengambil alih laptop silver tersebut, men _scroll_ ke bawah dengan perlahan. "Ini saja."

"Hum? Kau yakin akan menonton ini?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Tertu saja, ah jangan-jangan ini film porno ya?Kau mengganti namanya? Ini pasti film Maria Ozawa!"

Decakan kesal terdengar, Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan mengambil alih laptopnya. "Tidak jadi menonton kalau begitu."

"Eits, oke oke aku akan diam."

Sehun membuka folder tersebut, menyetelnya dengan pilihan aplikasi yang ia punya. Meletakkannya di antara mereka, Sehun mengambil posisi di sebelah Jongin yang tengah bersila. Ia ikut mengambil bantal putihnya. Baru beberapa menit ia sudah menguap beberapa kali, matanya terasa panas karena terlalu lama menatap layar. Disebelahnya, Jongin terlihat fokus mengikuti alur ceritanya.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya setelah menata bantal empuk itu. Menutup kedua matanya merasa katuk. Jongin menghiraukan Sehun yang mungkin sudah tertidur lelap. Tapi lama-lama ia merasa bosan dan mengantuk. Ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap wajah Sehun yang tertidur. Jongin tersenyum, tanpa mematikan laptop ia ikut tiduran kemudian meletakkan laptop tersebut di atas perutnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Jongin masih fokus dengan film tersebut. Sehun merubah posisinya, memiringkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan tubuh Jongin. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur milik Sehun. Ia menengok ke samping. Mendapati wajah Sehun tepat di wajahnya. Jongin menahan nafasnya, wajahnya terasa panas melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat. Untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku dengan wajah tenang Sehun. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencoba menyentuh pipi putih itu, tapi ia terlalu takut.

Sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya, Jongin berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan gerakan besar dan kasar. Tapi layar laptop itu di tutup kasar oleh tangan Sehun, menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat kepadanya dengan satu tangannya. Laptop miliknya sudah ia taruh di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Lebih menarik mana? Menatap wajahku atau menonton film yang membosankan itu?" Tidak membuat Jongin keberatan, Sehun menindih Jongin dengan menyangga kedua tangannya. Menatap kedua manik yang jarang sekali di miliki oleh orang— _hitam_.

"Se-Sehun." Cicit Jongin mulai ketakutan. "Ja-jangan." Wajah tan itu semakin memerah.

Sehun terkekeh, mengelus pipi yang merah itu dengan pelan. "Kau berfikiran macam-macam ya?" pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Jongin semakin memerah. "Lebih baik kita tidur. Kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Sehun menarik selimutnya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Tapi bisa tidak tanganmu menyingkir?"

Pelukannya malah semakin erat. Jongin mengutuk keadaannya sekarang, tidur saling berhadapan seperti ini membuatnya menahan nafas. "Jangan melihatku terus seperti itu?" Sehun membuka kedua matanya, kembali menyelami iris hitam Jongin.

CHU~

Satu ciuman kecil dan lembut itu membuat jantung Jongin berdetak keras. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali, kelopak matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip, bahkan ia sedikit terbuai dengan ciuman ini. Ibu jari Sehun mengusap bibir bawah Jongin lembut, lalu

" _Saranghae Kim Jongin."_

 **TBC**

* * *

Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? Aku nggak berharap banyak, tapi terimakasih bagi kalian yang baru-baru ini memfollow/fav ff ini. Nggak terasa sudah sampai chapter 17, jadi tinggal satu atau dua cerita lagi~. Nah setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa membalas review kalian~

ning : greget ya~? ya namanya juga ff angst khekhekhe~

ariska : terimakasih ^^, selamat membaca kelanjutannya~

SecretVin137 : iya nih si Sehun tersipu malu #ketawabarengamaJongin. Iya Luhan yang ngomong sama mau bales dendam.

jumeee : iya ini udah di next~

Hun94Kai88 : khekhekhe~ aku juga ikut seneng kalo kamu seneng. Mana mungkin Sehun yang ada si Luhan yang mau balas dendam~

Hunna94 : keyakinanmu 100% benar khekhekhe ^^, kali ini ibunya Jongin yang kepilih. Masalah 'bulunya' Luhan nanti kebuka kok~

Eva : khekhekhe, aku juga ngerasa kaya gitu buat HunKai balikan itu agak ruwet, semoga di chap ini nggak ya~

cute : iya, makanya jangan niru Luhan khekhekhe~

kimkai88 : iya nih mereka mulai baikan, semoga mereka nggak terpisah (semoga) #smirk

Guest : Khekhekhe~ iya udah di next, terimakasih sudah membaca~

youngimongi : terimakasih atas semangatnya !

Sekian untuk kali ini. Bulan kemarin sama bulan ini berat banget! Jadi aku nggak bisa ngelanjutin dan publish ff ini kaya bulan-bulan yang lalu. Dimohon pengertiannya ya~ khekhekhe~

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memfav/follow ff ini~

Pai pai~

 **Thanks a Lot For :**

Xinger XXI | ning | ariska | VampireDPS | ucinaze | SecretVin137 | jumeee | helenaaaaafela | Hun94Kai88 | diannurmayasari15 | Hunna94 | Eva | saya sayya | cute | nabilapermatahati | jjong86 | kimkai88 | Guest | youngimongi | | novisaputri09 | Yessi94esy

 _19:36_

 _17/03/2016_


	18. Chapter 18

"Jadi semua ini bukan mimpi?" ucap Jongin pelan mendapati wajah damai Sehun tepat di depannya. Ia kembali menahan nafasnya begitu Sehun bergerak pelan.

"Ng~ Selamat pagi," Suara serak itu menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya dan segera menarik selimut hingga menutup wajahnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum, kembali menyamankan posisinya dengan memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak ya?"

"Y-ya seperti itulah," Jongin terdengar gugup, mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuatnya benar-benar malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak memandangiku terus bukan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin menurunkan sedikit selimutnya sebatas mata. Menatap sebal Sehun yang langsung dihadiahi senyuman lebar pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Cih, jangan—

"Jangan mengelak, aku tau kalau kau terus memandangiku."

"Menyebalkan!" kemudian Jongin bangun, mengenakan sandalnya dan berusaha melangkahkan kakinya namun langkahnya kalah cepat dengan tangan Sehun yang dengan mudah menarik tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sehun, kedua matanya bertatapan langsung dengan manik coklat _hazel_ dan sedikit lagi bibir cherrynya menyentuh pada bibir tipis milik Sehun.

Jari telunjuk Sehun mengusap bibir lembut Jongin, menatap wajah manis tersebut dengan seksama kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman bagi Jongin. Tangan lebar itu mengelus rambut hitamnya yang mulai panjang. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jongin yang mulai membalas pelukkannya.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pernyataanku," tiba-tiba Sehun merengek, membuat Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya. Menatap bingung orang yang ada di depannya dengan kedipan lucu yang membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Kau tidak lupa bukan?"

Kedua iris Jongin menghindari tatapan Sehun begitu mengingatnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, "Apa perlu kubisikan kembali?" pertanyaan jahil Sehun membuatnya gelisah dan Sehun dapat melihatnya dari raut wajah Jongin. "Apa kau ragu dengan perasaanku?"

Ahkirnya Jongin menatap mata tajam Sehun. Perasaan ragu memang menyelimuti dirinya, tapi ia tidak tau kenapa ia harus ragu terhadap perasaan Sehun. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiran maupun perasaannya. Entah kenapa ingatan masa lalunya terulang kembali. Kilasan memori tentang Sehun dan Luhan dulu membuat ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Sekilas ia melihat bibir tipis Sehun, ia ingat bahwa bibir tipis itu pernah menyentuh bibir lembut Luhan saat ia tidak sengaja melewati kamar Luhan.

Pipi Sehun tertetesi oleh air mata Jongin. Perlahan dan ahkirnya semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Sehun tersenyum kecut, mengusap air mata Jongin. "Apa sesakit itu?" dirinya sungguh merasa bersalah. Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaannya, cairan bening itu terus menerus turun. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

Mata sembab itu lebih menarik perhatian Kyungsoo selama pelajaran Bahasa Korea. Dengan mata bulatnya ia penasaran dengan mata bengkak Jongin yang menghiasi wajahnya hari ini.

"Kyungsoo, apa mata bengkak Jongin lebih menarik daripada buku cetak yang ada didepanmu?" suara lantang dan mengerikan itu mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo ke arah bukunya. Semua murid tertawa pelan dan berbisik tentang hal yang menyebalkan.

"Sialan, aku masih normal!" ucap Kyungsoo pelan mencoba memendam kekesaalannya dan sebisa mungkin teman disebelahnya tidak merasa tersindir. Kembali mengambil pensil mekaniknya dan mencoret-coret dengan gambaran seperti anak kecil.

Jongin diam saja, dengan tangan kanan menyangga dagunya ia memutar-mutar bulpoinnya. Perasaannya terasa kacau hingga merubah _mood_ nya hari ini."Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" suara pelan Kyungsoo menyentaknya pelan. Ia melirik pada teman sebangkunya. "Apa dirumah barumu kau mengalami kesulitan."

Jongin menggeleng, menyelami deretan kata yang membosankan untuk memenuhi kepalanya yang terasa kosong. "Kalau tidak ada masalah kenapa matamu bengkak?" ke _kepo_ an Kyungsoo kadang melebihi batas walau _namja_ mungil itu mencoba menahan diri. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak akan penasaran dengan kehidupan orang lain. "Apa kau mau pindah kerumahku?" Kyungsoo berhenti membuat lingkaran hitam pada angka halaman bukunya. "Hem, tapi kau akan menjadi kelinci percobaan _eomma_ ku kembali."

"Menurutmu apa mencintai itu menyakitkan?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya. Terbatuk pelan mencoba tidak menarik perhatian seisi kelas.

"Apa itu yang membuat matamu bengkak?" tatapan penasaran itu berubah menjadi tatapan kaget. "Aku tidak tau," jawab Kyungsoo singkat dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Karena setiap percintaan orang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menyenangkan, ada yang menyedihkan. Tergantung orang itu mempelajari cinta. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'itu'?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo terdengar ambigu baginya, tapi sepertinya ia akan mengerti selanjutnya. "Ini cinta pertamamu bukan?" Jongin mengangguk, mengikuti Kyungsoo melingkari angka halaman dengan tinta hitamnya. "Kau ragu?"

"Apa itu wajar?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggkat bahunya, "Mungkin. Hah... aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang percintaan Jongin. Tapi perasaan ragu itu karena kau belum memahami perasaannya sepenuhnya atau kau ragu dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatimu, apa kau memilih maju dan menjalani semuanya atau berbalik menginggalkan semuanya."

.

.

.

Udara semakin dingin mengingat sebentar lagi adalah penghujung musim gugur. Langit _orange_ mulai berubah warna dengan gradasi yang indah. Sebentar lagi akan malam, namun Sehun masih diam berdiri di depan gerbang. Syal biru muda rajutan ibunya melilit leher jenjangnya. Ia merogoh kantongnya, melihat jam yang tertampang dilayar.

"Seharusnya ia sudah keluar dari tadi," Sehun menengok gedung sekolahnya. Beberapa lampu kelas masih menyala dengan mereka yang memilih melanjutkan belajarnya walau para guru sudah menyuruh mereka pulang karena ada rapat mendadak sehingga mereka tidak bisa membimbing murid-muridnya.

Senyum Sehun merekah begitu melihat sosok Jongin keluar dari gedung. Menegakkan tubuhnya, Sehun mengamati tiap langkah Jongin. Hingga Jongin merasa bahwa ada yang sedang melihatnya, maka ia memperlambat langkahnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang tengah menatapnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat begitu dirinya sudah mendekati gerbang.

Untuk berputar arah sudah terlambat ketika ia memiliki opsi tersebut. Opsi ke dua, mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, mana mungkin. Sehun akan menarik tangannya dan terpaksa ia harus bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Jadi mau tak mau, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Berhenti persis di depan Sehun dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih marah denganku?" suara Sehun mengagetkan Jongin, kemudian cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kikuk. Sejurus kemudian senyum tipis mengembang diwajah Sehun. "Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, kau tau aku hampir mati membeku menunggumu disini." Omelnya sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kenapa menungguku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau tersesat."

Bibir tebal Jongin langsung maju mendengarnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil! Lagi pula aku sudah hafal rute rumahmu."

Mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka, Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Berhenti memajukan bibirmu. Kau mau aku cium?" ucap Sehun tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Ish, dasar mesum!" kesal Jongin dengan mendorong wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu hari Minggu kau harus kencan denganku!"

.

.

.

Mata rusa itu menatap sendu sebuah foto yang ia genggam. Cahaya rembulan yang setengah tertutup masuk kedalam kamarnya yang gelap. Kantung matanya terlihat besar dan hitam. Selama tiga hari ini ia tidak keluar kamar, hanya menangis sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan menyimpan foto itu dibawah bantalnya. Memasang senyum lebar namun terkesan lemah dan memaksa. Diambang pintunya seorang lelaki paruh baya membawa nampan dengan mangkuk besar serta segelas susu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?" suara berat yang terdengar lembut itu sedikit membuat perasaan Luhan ringan. Ia menganggukkan kepala setelah ayah kandungnya menyalakan lampu kamarnya. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun."

" _Papa_ ," suara Luhan terdengar lemah. "Apa _Papa_ benar-benar mencintai _Mama_?"

"Tentu saja," ayahnya mengelus kepalanya lembut. "Kalau saja aku tidak terikat dengannya, mungkin kita sudah menjadi keluarga yang harmonis."

"Apa _Papa_ senang kalau pengganggunya sudah menghilang?"

.

.

.

Suasana riuh kota Seoul sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya. Aroma kopi tercium kuat olehnya dibanding bau khas hujan. Uap putih itu mengenai wajahnya begitu mendekatkan cangkir putih tersebut.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, ia menatap rintik hujan yang mengenai kaca itu. "Sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkanku." Ucapnya dengan menyendenkan badan tingginya. "Aku gagal mencuri hatinya."

 _Namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya hanya terdiam dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. Suara hujan diluar sana terdengar seperti _background_ mereka. "Jadi kau kemari untuk apa?"

Senyum kecil terlihat diwajahnya, "Mengurus pekerjaan yang ada disini?" suaranya terdengar tidak meyakinkan, seolah ia bertanya kepada dia. Meski tumpukan berkas-berkas berserakan di mejanya, ia merasa bahwa kehadirannya bukan untuk itu.

"Bukankah tujuanmu kemari untuk dia? Atau kabur seperti yang mereka katakan?"

Mata tajam itu menatapnya tidak suka. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan mendekati sosok kecil didepannya. "Jaga ucapanmu, Suho. Aku terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini kalau bukan _Papa_ ku yang memintanya." Kris mencengkram kerah kemeja Suho, membuat air didalam gelas tumpah membasahi karpet hitam.

Tatapan tajam Kris terbanding terbalik dengan milik Suho. "Kapan kau mau melihatku?" tatapan kecewa Suho membuat Kris melepas cengkramannya, sedetik kemudian ia dapat melihat cairan bening mengalir melewati pipi Suho. "Kalau kau terpaksa kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

Tangan kanan Kris terangkat, mencoba menghapus air mata itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?" pertanyaan yang kembali terlontar itu membuatnya sadar akan kehadiran Suho. Selama ini, _namja_ kecil ini selalu mengikutinya dan berada di sampingnya. Suho selalu mencoba membuatnya nyaman, mengurusnya dengan baik walau ia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kata itu tidak membuat semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kris menarik tubuh Suho, mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya. "Kalau begitu apa ada kesempatan kedua bagiku? Aku akan memperbaikinya dan ajarkan aku untuk mencintaimu."

Suasana dingin di apartemen mulai berubah menjadi hangat ketika Suho mengulum senyum untuknya.

.

.

.

Mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, Jongin kewalahan untuk menentukan pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan. " _Hais_ kenapa aku harus repot seperti ini?" gerutunya melihat pakaiannya berserakan di atas kasurnya. "Seperti anak perempuan saja!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung meraih pakaian yang menurutnya nyaman untuk dipakai. Mengenakannya cepat-cepat setelah terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia sedikit gugup ketika hendak meraih knop pintu, kedua tangannya basah karena keringat.

"Jongin?" suara Sehun menyadarkan Jongin, ia raih kenop pintu dan menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri di depannya. "Kau sudah siap?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam memandanginya. Tidak mendapat respon, senyum jahil Sehun terlihat kemudian mencubit pipi Jongin.

" _Appo_ Hun~"

"Hehehe salah siap tidak menjawabku. _Jja_!"

.

.

.

Dengan permen kapas ditangan kanannya, Jongin tersenyum senang menikmati suasana di sekelilingnya. Sehun yang ada disebelahnya ikut tersenyum dan mengambil sedikit permen kapas milik Jongin. "Kau suka?" Jongin mengangguk, menggigit sedikit permennya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba satu wahana lagi sebelum pulang?"

"Kau ini maniak wahana ya? Kau tidak lelah menaiki semuanya?"

"Oh ayolah Jongin, hanya satu saja. Kau tidak tertarik menaiki bianglala?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar oleh Sehun sebelum ia mendecak kesal. Wajah ceria Sehun berubah menjadi datar karena ia tidak mendapat persetujuan dari Jongin. Melihat ekspresi kawannya yang berubah iapun mengangguk setuju. Dengan semangat Sehun menarik Jongin ke wahana bianglala. Seperti anak kecil berumur lima tahun Sehun menunggu antrian dengan antusias. Saking senangnya ia menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan melompat-lompat kecil.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," dan bibir Sehun maju beberapa senti. "Setelah kau menaikinya, kau akan berteriakasih padaku."

"Baiklah Tuan Oh Sehun, setelah ini giliran kita naik."

Melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki bianglala tersebut. Gerakan pelan pada bianglala sedikit membuat Jongin khawatir, terlihat dengan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. "Jangan takut. Kita tidak akan mati konyol seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Jongin mendecak kesal, melepas genggamannya dan menggeser duduknya dekat dengan jendela bianglala. Perlahan posisi mereka mulai naik, Jongin mengamati apa yang ada dibawahnya. Awalnya terlihat biasa namun lama kelamaan mulai berubah menjadi kecil dan jauh. Bahkan sekarang Jongin dapat melihat semua wahana di atas sini.

"Jongin,"

CHU~

Entah untuk beberapa kalinya Sehun menciumnya. Saat tangannya mulai bersiap untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun, tangan Sehun mencegahnya. Salah satu tangan Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin untuk semakin dekat dan semakin membuat ciuman itu semakin mendalam. Lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibirnya membuatnya menutup mata, menikmatinya.

"Sekali lagi aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun selepas berciuman. Jongin menunduk, "Tatap mataku. Apa kau masih ragu denganku?"

Manik hitam Jongin menatap intens manik lawannya. Mencari sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tidak ragu lagi, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Karena ia tahu bahwa rasa ragu itu berasal dari dirinya, bukan pada diri Sehun.

"Apa kencan kita ini belum memuaskan?" Jongin menggeleng kaku dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menggigit bibirnya pelan, Jongin takut mengutarakan perasaannya. "Aku tidak mau mencintai orang yang salah lagi Jongin. Aku tidak mau semua terulang."

Perkataan Sehun membuat keadaan hening. Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya serta Sehun yang masih menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tangan kiri Sehun menarik pundak Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku kalau kau merasa terganggu." Ucap Sehun mendengar suara lirih Jongin. Dagunya ia letakkan dibahu kecil Jongin, mengelus surai hitam Jongin yang membuat Jongin merasa tenang.

Geraka bianglala mulai melambat setelah satu kali berputar. Mereka berdua turun dari wahana itu dengan Sehun yang berjalan mendahului Jongin. Berlari kecil Jongin berusaha menyusul langkah Sehun yang lebar dan cepat. Setelah berhasil menyusul, ia hendak meraih tangan Sehun. Tapi ia ragu untuk menggenggamnya. Sehun sedang marah padanya dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, ia takut mengeluarkan suaranya.

Suara petir mengkagetkan Jongin dan setetes air mengenai pipinya begitu ia mendongak keatas. Tak lama ribuan air mulai menyusul membasahi tanah. Jongin menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"Sehun!" teriak Jongin. "Sehun!" sekali lagi ia berteriak namun Sehun tak kunjung berhenti atau menengok kebelakang. Jongin berlari, menarik tangan Sehun dan menangkup wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkejut mendapati Jongin menciumnya.

" _Na-nado_."

"Eh?" dengan salah satu alis terangkat, Sehun mencoba menangkap kembali suara Jongin yang berpuatar dikepalanya.

" _Nado, saranghaeyo Oh Sehun_!"

"Apa!"

"Kau tidak suka?"

Sehun menggeleng kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin yang mulai menggigil. Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sehun. Wajahnya terasa panas hingga ia tidak merasa kedinginan dengan suhunya.

"Tapi kau bisa mengulanginya? Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya." Modus Sehun.

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk chap ini pendek sekali, padahal aku suka banget sama chap ini. Kali ini Sehun maksa banget buat dapet jawaban dari Jongin, ya walau dikasih waktu juga dan dia mesum juga sih kali ini khekhekhe~

Maaf ya kalau aku updatenya lama sekali. Dengar hasil UN kakak kelas dan dengar nasihat para guru bikin jantung olahraga ! Semoga buat kakak kelas 12 dapat nilai yang memuaskan ya ^^ dan bisa masuk ke universitas pilihannya.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua para readers! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview~ (sedikit kecewa karena ahkir-ahkir ini sedikit sekali yang mereview). Terimakasih juga yang sudah memfollow/fav ff ini ^^

Terimakasih untuk Xinger XXI atas typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Maklum udah lama nggak update jadi nggak sabaran.

Tinggal satu chapter lagi dan ff ini akan selesai. Jadi mohon bantuannya!

cefty: Salam kenal, terimakasih sekali atas pujiannya ^^!

Nam Jung: Hahaha, nggak papa kok yang penting jangan lupa sama ff ini (berharap), ff ini bisa menjawab pertannyaanmu~ Mereka balik ke rumah begitu Jongin udah nggak tinggal disana. Terimakasih atas dukungannya!

Hun94Kai88: Hehehe tebakanmu benar sekali~

Hunna94: Demi teflon punya Kyungsoo, Sehun beneran bilang kaya gitu ! Masalah Luhan chapter terahkir aja deh dibukannya.

Enchris.727: (Angguk-angguk kepala). Hehehe Sehun memang tukang PHP~

kimkai88: Hehehe maaf ya sudah buat kamu jenggotan (?), semoga ff ini juga membuatmu jenggotan lagi (?)

cute: terimakasih atas reviewnya~

 **Thanks a Lot For:**

Cefty | jongbae | Nam Jung | | Hun94Kai88 | meliarisky7 | saya sayya | Hunna94 | Enchris.727 | Yessi94esy | ucinaze | novisaputri09 | Xinger XXI | kimkai88 | onlysexkai | diannurmayasari15 | SeKai Candyland | cute | jjong86 | Dhara432 |

Sampai ketemu di chap terakhir~

 _20:41_

 _11/05/2016_


	19. Chapter 19

Selama pertengahan musim gugur tidak ada yang berubah dalam kehidupan Jongin, selain Oh-mesum-Sehun yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu membuat wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menggali kuburnya sendiri begitu dalam untuk tempat persembunyian dan tidak akan pernah menampakkan diri lagi.

Bulan Oktober memasuki minggu pertama dengan daun khas yang berguguran lebih banyak dari bulan lalu. Jongin memainkan pensil mekaniknya, tak terasa sudah satu bulan ia tinggal di rumah barunya dan selama itu pula ia belum kembali mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Mendesah pelan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang hangat. Tak lama ia mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci." Dan terlihatlah Oh Sehun dengan senyum kesukaan Jongin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya membalas senyuman Sehun.

Ia menggeleng, duduk di sebelah Jongin yang masih betah tiduran. "Hanya merindukanmu," ucap Sehun memecah keheningan mereka.

"Gombal. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Jongin yakin dibalik gombalan Sehun pasti ada maunya. Tidak menjawab Sehun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Jongin, "Aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

Decihan sebal serta memutar bola matanya jegah Jongin berikan. "Kau punya kamar sendiri Sehun!" bersamaan dengan perkataan Jongin, pantat Sehun lebih dulu mencium lantai akibat dorongan kaki Jongin tepat di perutnya.

"Oh ayolah Jongin," dengan _aegyo_ andalannya, Sehun berusaha mendapatkan persetujuan dari Jongin. Tapi ia tau, lewat urat wajah Jongin ia tidak akan mendapatkan izin tersebut. " _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Jadi tidak ada masalah bukan?"

"Pokoknya tidak!" ucap Jongin final.

"Apa kita harus melakukan adegan dewasa supaya aku bisa tidur berdua denganmu?"

Jongin memincingkan matanya, menatap tidak suka. "Pergi sebelum sesuatu terlempar ke arahmu." Sehun menutup kedua telinganya mengabaikan perintah Jongin. "Terserahlah." Ia berpindah posisi menghadap tembok. Mengabaikan Sehun yang tengah memeluknya dan mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Aku penasaran," Sehun berhenti mengelus surainya, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menghadap Sehun. "Tidak jadi."

Kerutan di dahi Jongin seakan tidak bisa menghilang melihat tingkah laku Sehun yang aneh. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa berbicara padaku, kalau kau mau berbagi."

Senyuman Sehun muncul, ia kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin. Mengusak rambut Jongin sehingga ia bisa menemukan aroma strawberry lebih tajam. "Apa kita bisa seperti ini terus?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tau." Sehun mencoba mengutarakan perkataannya supaya mudah dimengerti Jongin. "Terkadang aku berfikir bahwa kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Tidak ada kata 'hidup bahagia selamanya' Sehun. Itu hanya ada di dongeng, hal seperti itu terlalu aneh untuk kehidupan asli." Jongin menutup matanya, ketika ia berbicara seperti itu ia teringat dengan buku-buku yang dimiliki oleh adik Kyungsoo yang sudah meninggal. Disetiap ahkir cerita selalu tertulis _ending_ yang bahagia.

Ia dulu percaya kalau ahkir bahagia juga menjemputnya, namun begitu ia tumbuh dewasa dan melihat kenyataan ia tau bahwa _ending_ seperti itu hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat anak kecil supaya tidak kecewa dengan ceritanya.

"Meskipun begitu aku berusaha membuatnya menjadi kenyataan."

"Jadi kau ingin hidup bahagia seperti apa?"

Sehun selalu suka menatap iris hitam Jongin. Warna hitam yang seakan membuatnya tenggelam ke tempat yang dalam dan gelap. "Tentu saja, hidup bahagia dengan Kim— maksudku Oh Jongin."

Tangan kiri Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun kencang hingga membuat Sehun memekik sakit. "Belum tentu aku mau menikahimu!"

Mengelus lengannya, Sehun memasang ekspresi kesakitan dan sedih. "Sudahlah, pada akhirnya kau juga akan menikah denganku. Kau tidak bisa lepas dari pesonaku ini!"

.

.

.

Jongin berusaha cuek begitu ia berjalan di koridor sekolah. Ia tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka bisikan, maka ia hanya bisa menerka apa yang salah dengannya hari ini. Ia fikir tidak ada yang salah dengan seragam maupun dirinya, hingga begitu ia sampai pada pintu kelas semua orang menatapnya tak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

Gugup, Jongin berusaha berjalan dengan normal ke bangkunya, memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan tangan kanannya menumpu kepalanya, seakan sedang melihat langit.

Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar, berakting kembali membaca bukunya. "Sepertinya kau jadi _tranding topic_ lagi," sedikit basa-basi Kyungsoo membuat gerakan kecil pada mulutnya. "Kau mau mendengar yang bagus atau yang buruk?"

"Kau punya dua-duanya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja dengar dari penggosip di sana."

"Kabar buruk."

Kyungsoo langsung menegakan tubuhnya, menggaruk telinganya yang memerah. "Hem, Luhan." Ucapnya ragu menunggu reaksi Jongin. "Dia kembali."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, seakan ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Lagi pula ia sudah tidak mau dan tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan pemuda Cina tersebut. Tapi apa Sehun sudah mendengar berita ini?

.

.

.

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar berita yang disampaikan salah satu gadis penggosip yang sengaja duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang karena tidak tahan dengan ocehan panjang dari gadis tersebut.

"Oh ayolah Sehun! Kau yakin masih tidak suka dengan Luhan?" Irine menepuk lengannya, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. "Aku yakin Luhan kembali karena masih mencintaimu!"

"Diamlah Irine! Bukan Sehun saja yang malas mendengar ocehanmu, kami disini juga!"

Irine langsung memasang wajah masamnya, membalik tubuhnya untuk ikut kembali pada topik 'panas' kali ini.

.

.

.

Seharian ini ia tidak melihat Sehun, seperti yang ia duga Zelo menggerutu saat mengantarkan bekal untuknya walau pada ahkirnya ia ikut makan bersama. Sekali lagi Jongin mengecek apakah ada barang yang tertinggal di laci meja sebelum ia pulang. Teman-temannya masih betah berada di kelas walau sudah lima belas menit mereka ada disini.

Bergegas, Jongin mengambil tas ranselnya. Berjalan cepat melihat langit sudah malam. Handphonenya bergetar memaksanya untuk merogoh saku celananya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat nama yang tertampang dilayar. Langkah kakinya memelan begitu sampai pada tangga dan terhenti untuk membalas pesan.

 **TUK**

Handphone putihnya terjatuh seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terasa melayang di udara. Jongin berusaha menginjak tangga walau akhirnya juga jatuh terguling saat ujung sepatunya berhasil menyentuhnya.

 **BUK**

Suara tubrukan terdengar keras ketika kepalanya tidak sengaja membentur _baluster_ tangga dan punggungnya mengenai tembok. Kepalanya terasa pusing, untuk membuka kedua matanya saja terasa berat. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan derapan langkah sol sepatu. Setelahnya hanya kegelapan yang ia ingat.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ selama ini." Cicit Jongin ketika Jaejong menonton kartun kesukaan Jongin— _Pororo_.

Jaejong hanya tersenyum sebari mengelus punggung tangan anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak merasa terepotkan olehmu. Malah _eomma_ masih ingat wajah panik Sehun, aku tidak tau kalau ia bisa sepanik itu." Ujarnya mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat mereka berhasil sampai di ruang ICU. "Aku sebagai _eomma_ nya tidak pernah mendapat perhatian seperti itu. Ah aku iri padamu."

Jongin hanya menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu sendiri. "Tapi ia anak yang baik. Saat aku berbelanja di minimarket dekat rumah dan hujan ia menjemputku karena takut aku kehujanan." Kini tangan Jaejong beralih pada setengah jeruk di atas nakas dan memberikan potongan jeruk tersebut bagi Jogin.

Tanpa ragu ia menerimanya namun tidak memakannya. Rasanya bosan sekali ia duduk terbaring di sini selama seminggu. Kaki kirinya tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk berjalan sementara ini, bagian tulang keringnya meleset dari tempatnya sehingga membuatnya harus beristirahat dan terapi untuk dua minggu ke depan di rumah sakit.

Perlahan, Jongin menggoyangkan kakinya yang terbalut _elastic bandage_ ketika rasa pegal menghampiri. Ia tidak mau di _gips_ karena ia tidak mengalami patah tulang dan tidak mau repot dengan benda putih yang berlapis-lapis tersebut. Bibirnya maju melihat pergelangan kakinya masih bengkak, merasa kesal dengan kesialannya kali ini.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar membuat penghuni kamar menoleh ke sumber asal. Sehun dengan sekantong plastik bermerek tersenyum menghampiri mereka. " _Annyeong_ _eomma_ , Jongin." Sapa Sehun meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Nah kalau begitu _eomma_ pulang dahulu." Jaejong mengambil mantelnya. Tersenyum senang melihat kedua anaknya mulai ribut.

Sehun menatap sebentar kaki kiri Jongin yang terbalut oleh kain elastis warna coklat tersebut kemudian merasa miris. "Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Jongin kesal sambil memakan biskuit yang dibawa Sehun tadi. Tangan bebasnya meraba bekas luka akibat terbentur _baluster_ , bahkan ia masih meringis sakit saat menyentuhnya.

Sehun menahan tangan Jongin, "Jangan disentuh," kemudian meniup luka itu. "Masih sakit?"

Bibir tebal Jongin maju beberapa senti, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Kenapa kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil?"

Suara kekehan terdengar menjengkelkan baginya, "Mana ada orang berumur 17 tahun masih menonton kartun _Pororo_?" Ejek Sehun mendapatkan pukulan bantal dari Jongin. "Tapi memang kenyataan kau masih anak kecil." Ia berhenti tertawa ketika Jongin berhenti memukulnya dan merasa kalau ia sedikit keterlaluan. Suasana menjadi canggung setelahnya, Jongin hanya diam sambil mengunyah biskuit dan Sehun yang tidak berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merubah _channel_ televisi walau pada ahkirnya Sehun juga larut terhadap kartun anak-anak itu. "Kenapa diganti?" yang di tanya hanya diam, kedua matanya masih asik menatap layar lebar tersebut. Sekarang Sehun juga ikut jengkel, tangannya merogoh kantong celana jins kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan merogoh kembali.

Jongin berusaha melirik Sehun yang tengah sibuk sendiri, namun pandanganya kembali mengarah ke televisi melihat Sehun tersenyum sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Mau melihat sulapku?"

Ia masih acuh pada Sehun, berpura-pura tidak merasakan kehadiran Sehun di sisinya. Merasa terabaikan Sehun tetap berusah menarik perhatian Jongin hingga pemuda tersebut jengah sendiri. "Apa maumu?" Jongin berhenti mengunyah dan menatap kekasihnya malas.

"Pilih salah satu,"

"Huh?"

"Cepat! Sebelum hilang!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin memilih asal, Sehun meniup tangan kirinya seolah ia sedang merapalkan mantra dan sebuah cincin sederhana berada di telapak tangannya. "Kau sedang melamarku?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Belum. Nanti setelah aku benar-benar mapan, aku akan melamarmu." Kemudian Sehun juga membuka kepalan tangan kanannya. "Karena kita sepasang kekasih, jadi aku membelinya." Memperlihatkan cincin yang sama.

"Barang _couple_ maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

" _Aniyo_ , hanya saja kau kerasukan setan apa hingga membeli barang seperti ini?" Jongin menatapnya senang, namun begitu ia melihat keseluruhan cincin, "Eh sepertinya cincin kita tertukar," karena di cincin itu terukir nama Sehun.

"Tidak, itu milikmu karena aku ingin kau selalu ingat namaku."

.

.

.

Aroma kopi menguar keseluruh ruang inapnya saat Kris dapat mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. "Kenapa _gege_ tau aku ada di sini?"

"Kau tau siapa pelakunya?" bukannya menjawab Kris menatapnya tajam, membuat Jongin takut setengah mati apa lagi sekarang tidak ada yang menjaganya. "Aku tanya kembali siapa—

"Aku tidak tau maksudmu _gege_ ,"

Kris mendengus, membanting tubuh Jongin ke kasur dan menahan kedua bahunya. "Untuk apa kau membelanya Jongin? Bukankah dia telah membunuh ibumu?"

Jonign tidak bisa mengelak, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau maksudmu." Untuk masalah yang satu ini ia benar-benar tidak tau.

"Kau yakin?"

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala maka Kris hanya terdiam dalam pikirannya karena ia yakin ini pasti perbuatan Luhan. "Ia kembali bukan?"

"Cukup _ge,_ aku tidak mau mendengar maupun mengingatnya."

"Maafkan aku, aku khawatir pada keadaanmu. Apa kau mulai bisa berjalan?"

"Ya tapi tidak bisa sebebas dulu. Aku benci dengan benda menyebalkan itu." Tunjuknya pada _kruk_ yang ada di sisi kiri kasurnya. Sementara mereka bercakap-cakap pintu kamarnya di ketuk, memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ manis dengan parsel buah ditangannya.

"Ah maaf telah meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi," Kris menghampiri pemuda tersebut, mengambil alih parsel itu dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. "Jongin ini Suho dan Suho ini Jongin."

Jongin membalas senyuman pemuda bernama Suho itu. Merasa canggung setelah Kris memperkenalkan mereka. Dan kecanggungan itu terus bertambah karena sialnya Kris harus menerima panggilan telepon, memaksa kedua orang baru saja berkenalan diam dengan kesibukan pemikiran mereka.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" untuk memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan Suho memberanikan diri membuka percakapan.

Jongin mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Suho duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Entah kenapa mulai dari percakapan itu mereka bisa saling cocok. "Jadi margamu sama denganku? Sebenarnya namaku Kim Joon Myeon, tapi mahluk aneh itu seenak jidatnya mengganti namaku."

"Tapi bukankah bagus? _Hyung_ pasti tau maksud Kris _ge_ memanggilmu dengan nama itu,"

"Ya, tapi kupikir-pikir apa aku memang cocok dipanggil seperti itu? Hah~ banyak hal yang aku lewati bersamanya." Kedua bahu tegap Suho menurun saat ia menghela nafas, memikirkan kembali arti nama pemberian Kris padanya.

"Aku tidak tau masalah _hyung_ dengan Kris _ge_ tapi hanya kalian berdua yang mengetahui arti sebenarnya."

"Pantas saja Kris menyukaimu." Ucapan itu membuat wajah Jongin memerah.

"Eh! Apa maksud _hyung_!"

"Masalahnya kau benar-benar manis sih. Mau kukupaskan apel?" tawarnya seraya membuka parsel dan mengeluarkan buah apel besar.

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan _hyung_ boleh saja." Jongin masih malu untuk bermanja-manja dengan _hyung_ barunya ini.

"Tidak perlu malu bermanja-manja padaku. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali memiliki adik, sayangnya aku malah memiliki _hyung_ yang menyebalkan." Curhatnya ketika tangan terampilnya mengupas kulit apel dengan cepat. Memotong-motong apel dan menaruhnya di atas piring.

Suara pintu terdengar membuat percakapan asik mereka terhenti, memandang Kris yang tengah memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku. "Sepertinya aku mengganggu moment kalian." Sindir Kris merasa ketinggalan.

Mereka berdua tersenyum kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang terpotong. Merasa terabaikan, Kris memilih menonton televisi menemani Suho yang masih betah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Suho dan jam dinding, sedikit merasa gelisah.

"Kau tak apakan Kris? Apa sebaiknya kita pulang dulu?" tanya Suho mengingat tadi Kris mendapat panggilan.

"Tidak perlu, tadi hanya ada masalah biasa." Ujar Kris kembali menonton televisi. "Aku keluar dulu sebentar."

Suho menjadi gelisah sendiri melihat tingkah Kris. Apa benar itu hanya masalah kecil?

.

.

.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik."

Sehun mendengus mendengar kata sok memerintah dari Kris.

"Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya, merasa cuek dengan sikap tak bersahabat Sehun. "Tapi apa kau tau siapa pelakunya?"

"Menurutmu?" Sehun sedikit sangsi dengan apa yang akan Kris katakan nanti. Masalah bencana yang menimpa Jongin saat ini ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia hanya memikirkan kesehatan dan kesembuhan Jongin. Namun Kris tak kunjung menjawab selama ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ada dua faktor yang menyebabkan Jongin seperti ini. Faktor pertama, kesalahan Jongin sendiri yang kurang berhati-hati dan faktor kedua— "Kau masih percaya kalau dia yang melakukannya?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat masa lalunya Sehun, terlalu menyedihkan dan mengerikan untuk mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Jongin dengan baik karena kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan ia rencanakan."

Kris mengambil handphonenya kembali merasa saku celananya bergetar. "Sebaiknya aku membawa Suho kembali ke apartement dan berhati-hatilah."

Memandangi punggung tegap Kris yang menghilang setelah masuk ke dalam kamar inap Jongin, ia berfikiran kenapa Kris selalu mengungkit-ungkitkan nama Luhan di setiap kejadian menyangkut Jongin. Cup kopinya yang terasa hangat terabaikan olehnya hingga sosok Kris kembali lagi dengan pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

" _Annyeonghaseo._ " Sapa pemuda itu ketika Sehun terus memandanginya.

Sehun tersenyum kaku membalasnya, terus memandang kedua mahluk berbeda tinggi. Kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia buru-buru kembali menemani Jongin dan menghela nafas lega. Jongin asik membaca buku pemberian Suho, buku bertema fantasi yang membuatnya larut dalam cerita.

Berusaha menutup pintu dengan pelan, Sehun mendekatinya walau pada ahkirnya Jongin menyadari keberadaannya. "Lihat Sehun! Coba kau baca buku ini!" pekik Jongin senang memamerkan buku yang lumayan tebal itu kepadanya.

"Mau makan?" Sehun menggoyangkan plasti di tangannya dan Jongin mengangguk, menyimpan buku kesayangannya di bawah bantal. Sehun sibuk menyiapkan tempat makan dan mengeluarkan beberapa tepak dengan Jongin yang tersenyum senang menanti makanannya. Bisa-bisa setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ia bisa gemuk seperti beruang!

Tiba-tiba Jongin menekuk wajahnya membuat Sehun berhenti menyiapkan makanan. "Ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan masakannya?"

" _Aniyo_ ~" suaranya terdengar manja dan masih memikirkan nasib tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau dipanggil beruang setelah keluar dari sini."

Sehun tertawa renyah dan mengelus surai hitam lembut Jongin. "Makanya kau sering-seringlah keluar dari kamar. Jangan duduk terus atau tiduran di kamar." Nasehatnya membuat Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Ah, aku malas berurusan dengan benda menyebalkan itu. Aku ingin berjalan normal!"

 _Hah mulai lagi_ , batin Sehun ber _rolling eyes_ ria. "Sudahlah kau menurut saja padaku. Kau juga harus belajar berjalan menggunakannya atau kau akan merasa kesusahan."

Mau tak mau Jongin menurutinya. _Mungkin tidaklah buruk_ , pikir Jongin melahap sedikit makanan buatan _eomma_ nya. Mengunyahnya lambat menikmati rasanya.

.

.

.

Sehun hafal betul kebiasaan baru Jongin sekarang ini. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan lebar menuju ruang khusus pasien anak-anak, karena setiap jam empat para anak-anak berkumpul untuk mendengar cerita fantasi dari buku barunya atau melakukan acara seru lainnya. Dan pada ahkirnya langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia dapat melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang dikerumuni anak kecil secara melingkar. Jongin asik membacakan setiap kata penuh imajinasi, membuat mereka berdecak kagum dan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama penuh dengan imajinasi.

Langkah pertama Sehun bersamaan dengan datangnya perawat yang bertugas membawa mereka kembali ke ruangan mereka. Sejurus kemudian mereka patuh kembali, meninggalkan Jongin dan perawat tersebut berdua. "Jongin!" panggilnya mebuat Jongin menoleh dan membalas senyum.

" _Gomawo_ sudah mau menghibur mereka." Ucap perawat itu tulus mempersilahkan Sehun datang membawanya pergi.

"Sudah puas bercerita?" tanyanya melihat Jongin memasang wajah berserinya.

"Tentu."

"Apa kau akan seperti ini jika kita mempunyai anak nantinya?"

Sehun mengaduh mendapati pukulan pelan pada lengannya dan tertawa senang berhasil menggoda Jongin dengan wajah memerahnya. "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal!"

"Oh ayolah Jongin, kau lupa terhadap impianku?"

"Cih jangan bermimpi!" Jongin berusaha menyangkal impian kekasihnya.

"Tapi boleh bukan kalau aku benar-benar menikahimu?"

Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka terdengar _cheesy_ , "Ah _molla!"_ Jongin mempercepat ayunan kakinya, berusaha meninggalan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya memotret diri Jongin dari belakang dan berlari cepat hingga ia bisa memotret Jongin dari bagian depan. " _Ya!_ Berhenti membuatku kesal!" Jongin menghentakkan pelan kaki kirinya yang sakit.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lihat betapa manisnya dirimu dengan hiasan rangkaian bunga ini." Sehun menunjukkan hasil potretnya dan lagi-lagi wajah Jongin memerah. Tangan kanan Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin untuk mendekat, memposisikan kamera tepat dihadapan mereka. "Wah serasi sekali kita!" Sehun memekik senang melihat potret mereka dan tanpa sadar Jongin mendekatkan wajah untuk melihatnya, menyebabkan pipinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Mi-mian!"_

 _Ah sial!_ , Sehun tercengang sendiri dan meruntuki dirinya. _Seharusnya aku mengabadikannya!_

"Jongin!"

"Hum?"

CHU~

CLICK

"Sehun!" Pekik Jongin menginjak kaki Sehun dengan ujung _kruk_ miliknya.

"Aw! _Appo_ Jongin, kau mau tulang jari kakiku patah?"

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Dasar mesum!" upatnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk.

Setidaknya ia memiliki foto _—mesum_ —untuk ia cetak nanti.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajaknya keluar dari rumah sakit, menuntun Jongin perlahan hingga mereka sampai pada _rooftop_ rumah sakit. "Sebenarnya kau mau memberiku apa?" tanya Jongin sedikit berharap dengan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi, nah kau duduk di sini dulu." Sehun berlari ke arah gedung dan kembali dengan dua balon putih.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tidak seperti pemikiranmu Jongin, balon ini akan mengantarkan keinginan kita." Jongin berkedip cepat membuat Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Nah maka dari itu aku menyiapkan kertas untuk menulis harapan kita." Tangan pemuda pucat itu memberinya sebuah kertas beserta bulpoin. "Jangan mengintip."

Jongin terkekeh dan menuruti keinginan Sehun untuk menuliskan harapannya. "Lalu?"

"Gulung dan ikat pada tali balon."

Perlahan kedua balon mereka terbang dan tertiup oleh angin. Jongin terus mengamati kedua balon tersebut. "Apa keinginan kita bisa terkabul? Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada balon kita." Irisnya menatap wajah tampan Sehun dan tanpa sengaja tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin menggeleng, menikmati semilir angin. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam _eomma_." Lirihnya.

"Pasti, ahkir pekan nanti aku akan mengantarmu."

Jongin mengangguk, menidurkan kepalanya pada pundak Sehun.

"Kau tau," Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, "Karena keadaanmu sekarang kita bisa tambah dekat."

"Ya, tapi aku bosan menunggu empat hari lagi untuk keluar dari rumah sakit."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin, menikmati _moment_ kebersamaan mereka. Ugh~ melihat wajah Jongin secara dekat membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga dan semakin erat memeluk kekasih manisnya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, ya, ya dan aku membencimu Oh!" timpalnya membalas pelukan erat Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin masih setia menunggu Sehun untuk menepati janjinya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di ruang inapnya. _Apa Sehun melupakan janjinya?_ Tanya Jongin dalam hatinya, lama-lama ia merasa jengah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di ruang tunggu.

"Ah Jongin kau mau kemana?" tanya perawat mendapati Jongin berpakaian rapi. "Oh kau mau pergi ke makam _eomma_ mu ya? Tapi Sehun belum datang, lebih baik kau tunggu saja di kamarmu."

" _Aniyo_ _nuna_ , aku bosan di dalam jadi aku menunggunya di luar saja."

"Ah begitu, hati-hati ya. Jangan pergi sendirian!"

Jongin mengangguk, padahal terbesit pemikiran seperti itu jika Sehun benar-benar lupa dengan janjinya. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya mengecek jika ada pesan aatau telpon. Namun _nihil_ , ia tidak mendapat pesan atau telpon maka ia menunggu Sehun sebentar.

Jongin jadi gelisah sendiri, untung saja jarak antara makam ibunya dengan rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dan untung juga ia mengetahui jalan tembus menuju sana dari pada harus melewati trotoar yang dapat membuatnya jadi bahan perhatian orang banyak.

Dua puluh menit Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jongin merasa kesal dan kecewa, dengan perasaan dongkol ia berusaha kabur tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Meski terasa sulit karena para perawat mengenali dirinya dan berkeliling untuk mengecek keadaan pasien ia berhasil lolos. Tak lupa ia menghampiri _florist_ untuk membeli tulip putih.

Dengan uang seadanya ia mendapatkan tiga potong bunga pada tangan kanannya. Menelusuri jalanan sepi yang membuatnya sedikit was-was. Perasaannya tidak enak dan merasakan seseorang tengah mengikutnya. Ia berusaha melirik ke belakang, namun ia merasa pusing sendiri dan mencoba untuk tenang walau jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Menyebalkan! Kenapa jalan ini sepi sekali walau ada beberapa toko kecil serta rumah yang terpagar dengan tembok tinggi dan lumayan tebal. Berbelok ke arah kiri ia semakin merasakan hawa seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti dan seketika juga langkah dibelakangnya terhenti. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, memutar badannya dan menemukan sosok dengan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Namun Jongin kenal dengan perawakan orang itu dan mengetahuinya membuat dirinya ketakuatan. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Pikiraannya _blank_ saat sosok itu mendekatinya, Jongin kembali berjalan namun suara langkah lari terdengar olehnya. Mau tak mau ia mengayunkan kakinya lebih lebar dan cepat menyebabkan tenaganya cukup terkuras. Dirinya sempat terhuyung ketika ia tidak sengaja menumpu pada batu kerikil.

Nafasnya terdengar berat dan ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

"Apa maumu Luhan!" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk berteriak menghadapi Luhan. "Kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, jadi lebih baik kita lupakan saja masa lalu."

Raut wajah Jongin menjadi pucat mendengar Luhan mendecih, "Sayangnya aku tidak sepolos dirimu Jongin. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan kualami."

"Lalu kau au apa?"

Luhan hanya diam, memasang wajah tampak berfikir. "Sepertinya merebut perhatian orang tuamu tidak cukup membuatmu menderita, menjadikan Sehun sebagai kekasihku sepertinya juga kurang. Jadi aku harus bagaimana membuatmu tersiksa?"

"Kau gila." Jongin kesusahan berjalan mundur. "Kupikir kau orang yang baik."

"Tapi itu hanya topeng." Langkah Luhan membuat Jongin merasa terpojok. Ia ketakutan setengah mati dan berdoa semoga ada orang yang mau membantunya.

 _Sehun tolong aku!_ Jongin berdoa, memohon Tuhan mengabulkannya.

"Ahkir-ahkir ini kalian berdua dekat ya." Luhan memainkan sebilah pisau, "Tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bahagia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah merasakan menjadi diriku."

Kedua alis Jongin bertautan, "Apa segelap itu masa lalumu?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu masa laluku, kau hanya perlu menyusul _eomma_ mu saat itu."

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Jongin menegang, berusaha lari kembali walau gagal. Tubuhnya terjatuh mengenai aspal dan merangkak meski ia tau kalau itu tidak akan berhasil, karena ia tau Luhan dengan mudah menyusulnya dan sudah bejalan santai di sebelahnya. "Seharunya kau sudah mati saat terjatuh di tangga saat itu. Tapi sepertinya Myungsoo kurang kuat mendorongmu." Dan kedua kaki Luhan tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "Apa pesan terahkir?" Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

Air mata menyusul bersamaan dengan ingatannya bersama Sehun. Ia mencengkram erat kalung berbandul cincin Sehun. Merasa pasrah ketika ajal benar-benar menjemputnya. "Tidak ada ya? Baiklah selamat tinggal Jongin manis~"

Senyum mengerikan itu menjadi pandangan terahkir Jongin. Badannya terasa remuk dan sesuatu mengalir dari kepalanya dan hal terahkir yang Jongin pikirkan adalah senyuman lebar dan tawa Sehun mengiringi kematiannya.

" _Semoga aku bisa bersama Sehun selamanya."_

.

.

.

Air hujan terus membasahi Manhattan di musim semi ini. Sehun menikmati air hujan yang mengenai jendela apartemennya yang telah ia tinggali selama satu bulan ini. Embun mulai tercipta di sisi dalam kaca, dan menuliskan kata kebencian di sana. Selama setengah tahun ini ia merasa putus asa ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan Jongin di mana pun dalam satu tahun. Rasa penyesalan itu menjalar kembali, menyebabkan dadanya terasa sesak dan pening.

Ia merasa bersalah dan tidak menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Jongin ke makam ibunya dan rasa penyesalan itu menghantuinya selama satu setengah tahun. "Melamun lagi?" Sehun menggeleng tetap menatap jendelanya, "Mau mencarinya di sini?"

Orang itu meletakkan tas ranselnya di sofa _single_ Sehun, menghampiri teman pucatnya dan menepuk bahu lelah itu. "Aku bersedia menolongmu, tapi bisakah kau istirahat sejenak. Aku tau selama tahun belakang kau mencarinya terus hingga kau lupa akan kesehatanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau bibi Oh memarahiku karena anaknya ditemukan tanpa nyawa di apartemennya." Oke ia akui kalau kalimat terahkir terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau tidak tau perasaanku Timoteo, rasa penyesalan selalu kembali saat aku tidak sengaja mengingatnya. Aku berusaha mengikhlaskannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena aku yakin ia pasti masih hidup."

Timoteo _—_ nama pemuda itu mengerti dengan keadaan Sehun. "Kalau kau yakin pasti kalian akan bertemu."

"Kalau ia sudah memiliki orang lain bagaimana?" Timoteo menggaruk tengkuknya ketika nada Sehun terdengar tidak suka, memikirkan perkataan Sehun yang ada benarnya juga kalau Sehun bisa menemukan Jongin yang sudah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Sehun membuka jendelanya sedikit, membiarkan air hujan masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang gelap dan menikmati percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya. "Tapi apa ia masih hidup?"

"Besok kau mau berkeliling?" tanya Timoteo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau siapa itu Jongin karena Sehun hanya menceritakan tentang pemuda tersebut, tanpa foto. "Mumpung besok aku memiliki waktu senggang, lagi pula selama kau di sini tidak pernah keluar." timpalnya.

Sehun mengangguk lemah, menutup jendela.

.

.

.

Ribuan orang memadati jalanan saat mobil Timoteo melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun membuka jendela mobil membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya yang terasa panas. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan nyala lampu warna-warni mulai terlihat ketika mereka sampai di _Times Square_. Timoteo sengaja membawanya kesini untuk berkunjung ke _Museum Madame Tussauds_ , siapa tau Sehun menjadi tertarik karena saat ditanya mau kemana pemuda kulit pucat itu hanya berkata terserah. Membuatnya frustasi karena tidak mengetahui selera temannya ini.

Sehun tetap diam walau mereka sudah berkeliling dan mengunjungi museum lilin terkenal tersebut. Keberadaannya di sini terasa kosong, padahal seharusnya ia senang bisa melanjutkan pendidikan di negara Paman Sam ini. "Kau mau pesan apa?"

Dan kata terserah kembali terlontar, membuat Timoteo jengkel setengah hati. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita."

Sehun mengangguk, bermain dengan handphonenya untuk menyibukkan diri. Namun rasa bosan tidak bisa pergi dengan bermain handphone saja, maka ia menaruh benda persegi panjang itu dan melihat kerumunan orang yang terus berlalu-lalang di sampingnya.

"Jongin." Ucapnya lirih ketika iris coklatnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Tanpa pikir panjang _—toh Timoteo juga masih mengantri—_ ia berlari seperti di kejar setan dan tanpa ampun menyenggol bahu orang-orang yang mengupat kepadanya.

Ia tidak boleh kehilangan sosok itu dan tak akan melepasnya jika ia berhasil meraihnya. Air matanya terbendung ketika ia bisa menyusul sosok tersebut. Di sinilah ia, di taman yang luas dengan para pengunjung yang memilih menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Dengan nafas memburu, Sehun berjalan cepat mengekori pemuda tersebut hingga langkahnya terhenti di atas jembatan.

"Jongin!"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Pemuda yang selama satu setengah tahun ini ia cari.

Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringit bingung ketika mendapati orang asing memanggilnya. Senyum di wajahnya mulai luntur ketika pertanyaan, "Apa kita pernah bertemu?" terdengar olehnya. "Kenapa kau bisa tau nama asliku?"

Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang ia alami saat ini. Kedua tangannya terasa basah, "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Kedua iris hitam itu menatap dirinya bingung, Jongin berusaha mengingat. "Sepertinya kau salah orang. Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu." Sehun susah payah menelan air liurnya, hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui Jongin melupakannya.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat miliknya. "Ini aku Jongin, Sehun." suaranya terdengar pasrah. "Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku? Apa kau masih marah?"

Jongin memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan orang asing tersebut. "Kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Jongin!" Teriakan itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ne, _hyung_ aku segera kesana!"

Pemuda itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, namun ketika iris hitam itu kembali menatapnya, ia tau bahwa tersirat kesedihan mendalam di sana.

Sakunya bergetar dan segera menerima telpon yang sedari tadi tidak ia angkat.

" _Kemana saja kau bodoh! Aku susah mencarimu di tempat seperti ini."_

 _"_ Aku menemukannya." Dan air matanya pun mulai berjatuhan. "Jongin _—_ "

" _Huh?"_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

#Sujudmintaampun

Maaf ya baru bisa upload sekarang dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau bertanya kapan ff ini mau dilanjutkan. Aku tau endingnya nggak memuaskan, masalahnya aku juga nggak puas. Karena ini chap terahkir aku jadi bingung mau ngetik gimana, meski ide udah ada. Sepertinya chapter ini mengecewakan :(, sekali lagi aku minta maaf padahal aku janji buat happy ending. Tapi apa alur chpater ini terlalu cepat?

Nggak terasa sudah satu tahun lebih ff ini berjalan, terimakasih untuk semuanya! Terimakasih sudah mensuport dengan membaca/mereview/memfollow/&memfavoritkan ff ini. Awalnya aku nggak tau kalau ff debutku ini disukai dan mendapat dukungan yang baik dan banyak. Maaf kalau selama proses penulisan ini aku melakukan banyak kesalahan dan membuat kalian jengkel dan bosan dengan ff ini.

Terima kasih semuanya! Aku nggak tau harus melakukan apa selain mengucapkan terimakasih. Tapi selanjutnya aku bakalan menulis lebih baik lagi #bow

Terima kasih semuanya sudah menemani perjalanan ff ini!

 _Kiss and Hug_

 _Pai-pai~ Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya~_

 _19:21_

 _05/09/2016_

 **P.S : apakah perlu sequel?**


End file.
